Shinobi Online
by rifuki
Summary: "Hinata tak pernah diizinkan keluar rumah oleh ayahnya, terkekang, tak punya teman. Tapi game VRMMORPG: Shinobi Online yg mengizinkan pemain untuk masuk ke dunia game, telah membantunya mengetahui arti kebebasan, pertemanan, dan hal lain yg tak bisa didapatkannya di dunia nyata." Sci-fi, friendship and family. Banyak istilah Game Online, Komputer dan Android. Terinspirasi dari SAO.
1. Naruto

_**S**__**hinobi Online**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Terinspirasi dari Visual Novel Sword Art Online karya Reki Kawahara

**Warning:** Banyak istilah dalam game & komputer

**Genre: **Sci-Fi, Friendship, Family

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

"**Naruto"**

* * *

**Sunday, November 13, 2022, 7:00 AM **

**Hyuuga Resident – Tokyo**

"Ayah pergi dulu, Hinata."

'Terserah!' teriak Hinata dalam hatinya. Sayangnya yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya deheman pelan dan anggukan. Hinata menatap sepasang _lavender_ pucat milik ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi, dengan tatapan yang datar. Kekesalan dan kekecewaan yang ia rasakan berhasil ia sembunyikan dengan sempurna. Hinata adalah orang yang pendiam, ia jarang menyampaikan isi hatinya bahkan kepada sang ayah, satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa. Kenyataannya, Hinata tak peduli ayahnya mau pergi atau tidak. Ayahnya ada atau tidak di rumah ini sama sekali tak ada bedanya. Hinata selalu merasa sendiri.

Ini adalah tipikal hari-hari seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang selalu saja sama. Ditinggalkan pergi sendirian di rumah oleh sang ayah di pagi hari, bahkan sebelum matahari menampakkan sinarnya. Ayahnya adalah pemilik perusahaan _android_ terbesar di Jepang, _**Hyuuga Cyber Company**_. Ia selalu saja sibuk mengurusi robot-robot ciptaannya. Bahkan setelah pulang ke rumah pun, Hiashi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di lab pribadi di _basement_ rumah mereka.

_Hyuuga Cyber Company_ berkembang dengan sangat pesat karena tak bisa dipungkiri, sekarang penggunaan _android_ dalam kehidupan sehari-hari merupakan hal yang lumrah. Manusia menggunakan robot _humanoid_ tersebut untuk berbagai keperluan. Dari sekedar menjadikannya _door man, waiter, baby si__t__ter_ hingga _android_ yang bertugas merawat rumah dan melayani kebutuhan anggota keluarga yang sering disebut '_home android_'.

Hiashi sendiri saat ini memiliki 3 _android_ di rumahnya. Dua sebagai _bodyguard_ yang diberinama Izumo dan Kotetsu, seorang lagi adalah _home android_ bernama Hanabi yang bertugas merawat rumah dan memenuhi segala kebutuhan Hinata.

Sebenarnya Hinata tak keberatan ditemani 3 _android_ yang harganya selangit itu. Karena ia mengerti ayahnya sangat sibuk dan tak bisa menemaninya sepanjang waktu. Yang membuatnya kesal adalah ia tidak diperbolehkan keluar rumah. Bahkan untuk sekolah saja Hinata harus _home schooling_. Benar-benar hidup yang monoton dan membosankan.

Sang ayah selalu berdalih ini demi kebaikan Hinata sendiri. Kebaikan macam apa yang ayahnya maksud? Yang ada, hingga usianya yang kini sudah menginjak 16 tahun Hinata tak pernah punya teman. Yang menemaninya selama ini hanya Hanabi. Tentu saja Hinata tak bisa menganggap Hanabi sebagai teman. Dia hanya robot yang dibungkus kulit sintetis. Hanabi tak akan tertawa jika Hinata bercerita hal lucu, Hanabi pun tak akan merasa sedih jika Hinata menceritakan keluh kesahnya. Hanabi tak akan bisa memberi saran kepada Hinata jika ia sedang membutuhkan petunjuk. Hanabi hanya bisa diajak bicara seadanya. Ia hanya _android_ yang tak punya emosi.

"Ada lagi yang anda perlukan Hinata_-sama_?"

Hinata tersadar dari pemikiran-pemikirannya. Sarapannya sudah selesai, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Ini hari Minggu, tak akan ada guru _private_ yang akan datang mengajar. Lagipula Hinata ingin segera melihat barang yang baru saja dibelinya di toko _online_, kebetulan paket kirimannya baru saja sampai pagi ini.

"Aku tidak perlu apa-apa Hanabi. Sekarang aku akan ke kamar dan jangan ganggu aku," kata Hinata sambil beranjak menuju kamarnya di lantai 3.

Hanabi membungkuk kemudian membersihkan meja makan dan memulai rutinitas sehari-harinya merawat kediaman Hyuuga.

Setelah mengunci kamarnya, Hinata menjatuhkan diri di kasur dan membuka bungkusan paket di tangannya. Setelah terbuka, di dalamnya nampak sebuah helm yang masih dibungkus _bubble wrap_. Setelah dibuka, ada tulisan _**Nerve Gear**_ di tengahnya. Selain helm ada juga sebuah _Blu-ray Disk_ _game_ bertuliskan '_**Shinobi Online**_' di _cover_-nya dan juga beberapa buku petunjuk manual.

Hinata bukanlah seorang _gamer_ sejati. _Game_ komputer atau console yang pernah dimainkan Hinata bisa dihitung dengan jari. Hinata lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu luangnya di rumah dengan membaca novel. Oleh karena itu, Hinata membaca baik-baik buku manual yang ada. Apalagi ini _game_ yang _gameplay_-nya benar-benar berbeda dari _game-game_ yang selama ini pernah Hinata mainkan.

Berdasarkan apa yang Hinata baca di beberapa _forum_, _Shinobi Online_ adalah game bertipe _Virtual __R__eality Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game (VRMMORPG)_ yang mengizinkan _pemain_ untuk masuk ke dunia game dengan bantuan _N__erve __G__ear_. _Nerve Gear_ adalah helm _virtual reality_ yang menstimulasi 5 panca indera manusia lewat otak, sehingga _pemain_ bisa memasuki dunia _game_ dan berpetualang di dalamnya sebagaimana berpetualang di dunia nyata.

Satu hal lagi yang membuat _game_ ini populer adalah temanya dunia ninja. Di dalam _game_ tersebut para _pemain_ dituntut untuk mengalahkan beberapa bos untuk menamatkan _game_. Tapi seiring popularitasnya yang semakin naik, _game_ ini justru lebih populer karena keindahan dunia di dalamnya. Dunia di dalamnya terasa begitu nyata, tidak terlihat jika sebenarnya semua itu hanya serangkaian kode bahasa pemrograman.

Tujuh puluh persen dari _pemain_ justru tidak tertarik untuk mengalahkan bos dan menamatkan _game_. Mereka justru lebih tertarik untuk menjalin persahabatan dan berpetualang di dalam _game_ bersama seluruh orang dari penjuru dunia. Hal ini jugalah yang membuat Hinata tertarik.

Tak membutuhkan waktu banyak bagi _laptop_ Hinata – _laptop_ pemberian ayahnya saat ulang tahunnya tahun lalu yang memiliki spesifikasi 'monster' – untuk menyelesaikan instalasi _game_. Selanjutnya Hinata menghubungkan _Nerve Gear_ dengan _laptop_-nya, lalu memakai _N__erve __G__ear_ di kepalanya.

Hinata kemudian menutup matanya.

"_LINK START!_" kata Hinata.

Sensor suara _Nerve Gear_ mendengar perintah Hinata. Tak lama kemudian _Nerve Gear_ mulai merangsang otak Hinata dan menampilkan grafis _game_ di dalam alam bawah sadar Hinata.

Saat pertama kali bermain _Shinobi Online_, _player_ harus memilih desa asal. Karena tak tahu secara detail, Hinata memilih desa secara _random _dan terpilihlah Konoha sebagai desa asalnya. Sedangkan untuk _skill_-nya Hinata memilih _**B**__**yakugan**_. _Byakugan_ adalah kemampuan penglihatan yang jika diaktifkan membuat _pemain_ bisa melihat 360 derajat, melihat perpuluh-puluh meter, bahkan bisa melihat menembus tembok dan tanah sekalipun. Dengan ini, Hinata masuk kategori _shinobi_ yang unggul dalam hal pengintaian dan _taijutsu_.

Selanjutnya Hinata mengatur penampilan _avatar_-nya di dalam game. Hinata memutuskan untuk menyamakan model rambutnya dengan rambut aslinya. Sedangkan untuk pakaian ninjanya, ia memilih jaket berwarna _lavender_ dan celana panjang berwarna _biru navy_. Protektor Konoha ia tempatkan di lehernya.

Setelah menyelesaikan semua pengaturan awal, tiba saatnya berpetualang di _Shinobi Online_…

* * *

**Sunday, November 13, 2022, 9:00 AM**

**North Forest - Konohagakure**

Saat pertama kali memasuki _game_, Hinata terkesima dengan keindahan pemandangan di Konoha. Maklum saja, Hinata nyaris tak pernah keluar dari rumahnya. Ia tak pernah menghirup udara segar seperti ini. Ia juga tak pernah merasakan terpaan sinar matahari yang begitu hangat di kulitnya. Hinata benar-benar tak percaya jika yang dilihatnya sekarang sebenarnya hanya tampilan grafis komputer buatan manusia. Benar yang dikatan orang-orang di _forum_. Ini terlihat begitu nyata!

"Ini kebebasan yang selama ini aku impikan," gumam Hinata.

Saking asiknya melihat keindahan desa Konoha, kaki-kaki Hinata telah membawanya ke sebuah bukit. Dari sanalah ia bisa melihat hamparan sawah yang menghijau. Hinata menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, seolah tak mau melewatkan segarnya hawa yang ia rasakan.

Kenyamanan Hinata terganggu saat seseorang mendorong badannya hingga ia tersungkur ke tanah.

"Apa yang kau-"

BOOOMM!

Hinata tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat sebuah _kunai_ dengan kertas peledak meledak tepat di tempat berdirinya tadi. Kalau saja ia tak didorong, mungkin Hinata akan mati.

Hinata lalu memperhatikan kalau orang yang tadi mendorongnya adalah seorang laki-laki berambut pirang rancung serta punya tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di kedua sisi pipinya. Dilihat dari protektor di keningnya, ia juga _shinobi_ Konoha.

Sebelum Hinata sempat bicara, sosok dihadapannya langsung menggendong badan Hinata, _bridal style_. Lalu ia membawa Hinata memasuki hutan. Sepersekian detik kemudian, terdengar rentetan ledakan lain di belakang mereka.

Hinata panik, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

_Game_ ini benar-benar gila!

Ia baru saja _log in_ dan langsung dihadiahi ledakan bertubi-tubi. Belum lagi sekarang ia berusaha menahan rasa malunya. Hinata tak biasa berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Selama ini hanya Hiashi saja orang lain yang pernah Hinata ajak bicara, tentu saja Hanabi, Izumo dan Kotetsu tidak termasuk. Sekarang, sosok asing berambut pirang ini malah seenaknya menggendongnya padahal mereka belum kenal satu sama lain. Ini membuat detak jantung Hinata memacu sangat cepat.

"T-turunkan aku.." kata Hinata terbata-bata, masih menahan rasa malunya.

"Kalau aku menurunkanmu, _shinobi-shinobi_ itu akan meledakkanmu berkeping-keping," kata sosok itu datar.

Hinata akhirnya membatalkan permintaannya. Ia baru memulai _game_ ini, masa baru beberapa menit saja langsung mati? Apalagi Hinata dengar kalau sekali saja mati dalam _game_ ini, waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk menghidupkan kembali _avatar_ adalah selama 3 hari. Selama itu _player_ tak bisa _log in_ ke dalam _game_. Lamanya _resurrection time_ dalam _Shinobi Online_ bukan tanpa alasan. Alasan yang paling utama adalah agar _player_ tak menyia-nyiakan nyawa _avatar_-nya. Mereka dituntut untuk serius dan tak menyia-nyiakan nyawa mereka.

Hinata akhirnya hanya terdiam dalam pangkuan remaja pirang tersebut sambil terus berusaha menahan rasa malunya. Ia pun akhirnya tahu kalau ternyata sosok tersebut membawanya ke pusat desa Konoha, terlihat dari gerbang kayu besar berlambang Konoha yang menyambut mereka.

Begitu memasuki desa, remaja pirang itu menurunkan Hinata dengan hati-hati. Ia kemudian memperhatikan Hinata dari ujung rambut ke ujung kepala. Diperhatikan seperti itu pipi Hinata terasa memanas.

"Biar kutebak, kau _newbie_?" tanyanya.

Hinata mengangguk cepat.

"Ah sudah kuduga. Mana mungkin _player_ lama bermain-main sendirian di dekat perbatasan desa bunyi. Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali _player_ baru dalam _game_ ini," gumamnya, terdengar seperti keluhan di telinga Hinata.

Hinata baru ingat, dalam buku manual, ia tadi membaca jika dalam _Shinobi Online_, tak semua desa ninja memiliki hubungan diplomatis. Hinata baru mengerti, berarti yang tadi mengejar mereka adalah _shinobi_ desa bunyi. Hinata agak kesulitan memahami _game_ dengan _genre_ ini, ini tak seperti _game_ yang pernah dimainkannya, ini jauh lebih rumit.

"Kau masih perlu banyak belajar, Hi-na-ta." Remaja pirang itu terkekeh, lalu memamerkan cengirannya.

Hinata tersipu mendengar remaja pirang itu memanggil namanya dengan cara dieja. Tapi Hinata menyadari sesuatu. "K-kau tahu namaku?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Astaga, hal seperti itu saja tak tahu?" tanya si pirang tak percaya.

Hinata menggeleng.

Remaja pirang itu kemudian menunjuk ke atas kepalanya. Hinata mendongak mengikuti arah telunjuk remaja pirang itu. Nampaklah nama remaja pirang itu terpampang di sana, lengkap dengan hit point alias darah yang dimilikinya.

Hinata menyipitkan matanya, berusaha membaca nama yang terpampang di atas kepala si pirang.

"Naruto…" gumam Hinata pelan.

Remaja pirang yang bernama Naruto itu kembali terkekeh.

"Kau benar-benar harus belajar banyak. Berkelilinglah di desa, ada banyak yang harus kau pelajari. Kalau kau mencariku, aku ada di kedai _ramen_. Aku sudah mengirimkan _exchange contact requests_ ke akunmu, setelah kau mengkonfirmasinya, kau bisa melihat posisiku di peta. Sampai jumpa." Sebelum Hinata sempat menanggapi apa-apa, Naruto sudah lenyap dari hadapannya.

Hinata kemudian buru-buru melihat menu kontaknya. Di sana ada permintaan pertukaran kontak dari Naruto. Setelah Hinata mengkonfirmasinya, ia melihat kata '**teman**' di sana. Ternyata Naruto memasukan dirinya dalam kategori 'teman'.

"Teman."

Kata yang sangat jarang diucapkan oleh Hinata.

Hinata kembali memperhatikan detail kontak Naruto. Ia melihat foto bocah itu yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Entah kenapa ada rasa senang yang tiba-tiba saja dirasakan Hinata. Mungkin bagi Naruto dan kebanyakan orang ini hanya hal sepele. Tapi tidak bagi Hinata, ini merupakan hal yang baru.

Hinata telah menemukan teman pertamanya.

Naruto.

_**To Be Continue…**_

* * *

**A/N**: _Fic_ baru lagi nih. Idenya dadakan, baru diketik beberapa jam yang lalu. Ini bisa dibilang _crossover_ dengan _**Sword Art Online**_, tapi terbatas pada jenis game, alat, dan teknologi yang digunakan saja. Karakter dari _**SAO**_ ga ikut di-_cross_, jadi _fic_ ini ga saya masukin ke kategori _Crossover_. Semoga hasilnya bagus. Di dalamnya banyak istilah komputer dan game, ah tapi saya yakin reader udah pada ngerti. Niatnya emang kepengen bikin di kategori genre yang jarang: **Sci-Fi**. Jangan lupa _review_ yaaa…

_**Arigatou**_

**-rifuki-**


	2. Jinchuuriki

_**Chapter **__**2**_

"_**Jinchuuriki**_**"**

* * *

**November 13, 2022, 5:00 PM**

**Konohagakure**

Hinata belum familiar dengan game ber-_genre_ _VRMMORPG_ tapi ia bukanlah orang yang kelewat bodoh. Ia justru termasuk orang yang cepat dalam mempelajari hal baru, termasuk mempelajari _game_. Hinata sudah menuruti saran Naruto untuk berkeliling Konoha dan mempelajari hal-hal dasar dalam _Shinobi Online_. Ia sudah mengunjungi perpustakaan desa, akademi, dan lapangan berlatih. Kini Hinata sudah tahu istilah experience _(__**XP**__)__, __hit points/health point__s__ (__**HP**__), __chakra points (__**CP**__), level, chakra__,__ninjutsu, __bukijutsu, __taijutsu, genjutsu, doujutsu,_ dan lain-lain. Bahkan Hinata sudah mengikuti beberapa kelas di akademi ninja. Diantaranya kelas pengendalian _chakra_ yang di dalamnya ada latihan berjalan di atas air dan berjalan dengan melawan gravitasi misalnya di dinding atau pohon. Ada juga kelas _bukijutsu_ seperti latihan melempar _shuriken_ dan _kunai_. Yang terakhir adalah kelas _taijutsu_ yaitu _sparring_ dengan _player_ lain. Hinata hampir seharian mengikuti ketiga kelas tersebut. Atas kerja kerasnya itu, kini _level_-nya sudah naik ke level 2.

Hari sudah mulai gelap dan Hinata merasa lapar. Ini wajar karena waktu di _game_ sama dengan waktu di kehidupan nyata. Itu berarti saat ini pun di rumah Hinata sudah gelap, saatnya makan malam. Karena penasaran bagaimana rasanya makan di dalam _game_, ia memutuskan untuk mencoba makan di dalam _game_. Namun karena terlalu fokus melatih skill ninjanya, Hinata lupa untuk mencari tahu restoran yang enak di Konoha. Ia hanya tahu _Ichiraku Ramen_ karena tadi siang Naruto memberitahunya. Hinata tak punya pilihan selain makan di sana. Ia melihat posisi Ichiraku di peta. Siapa sangka ternyata icon berupa wajah lelaki berambut pirang rancung masih ada di sana, itu berarti Naruto masih berada di _Ichiraku_.

* * *

**November 13, 2022, 5:35 PM**

**Ichiraku Ramen - Konohagakure**

Hinata disambut oleh panggilan Naruto yang terlihat sedang duduk di meja pojok di dekat jendela. _Kedai Ichiraku_ tidak bisa dikatakan besar, hanya ada 8 meja dengan masing-masing 4 kursi di dalamnya. Tak sulit bagi Naruto untuk melihat pengunjung yang masuk dan keluar kedai. Makanya begitu Hinata masuk ke sana Naruto langsung menyadarinya. Naruto sendiri tak menyangka Hinata akan datang ke kedai padahal hari sudah mulai gelap. Naruto melambaikan tangannya, mengajak Hinata untuk duduk di seberangnya yang kebetulan kosong. Hinata melempar senyumnya lalu mendekati Naruto.

"Kupikir kau sudah _log out_," kata Naruto saat Hinata sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku mau mencicipi dulu makanan dalam _game_ ini."

"Kau datang ke tempat yang tepat!" kata Naruto bersemangat. "Ini kedai _ramen_ paling enak di _Shinobi Online_. Aku merekomendasikan _miso ramen_, aku yakin kau tak akan kecewa."

Hinata terkekeh geli melihat tingkah teman pertamanya yang sangat bersemangat itu. Bahkan ia merasakan pipinya menghangat melihat setiap senyuman yang diperlihatkan Naruto. Remaja pirang di hadapannya memang begitu ramah. Hinata jadi yakin dirinya yang belum terbiasa berinteraksi dengan orang lain pun tak akan mengalami kesulitan untuk akrab dengan Naruto.

Hinata kemudian memilih menu di _console_ yang berada di tengah meja dan melihat _rating __miso ramen_ 8/10, Hinata jadi ingin membuktikan sendiri apa benar _miso ramen_ di sini enak. Akhirnya Hinata memesan _miso ramen_ sesuai saran Naruto. Untuk minumannya Hinata memesan segelas _orange juice_ yang lagi-lagi sama dengan yang dipesan Naruto. Sambil menunggu pesanannya datang, Hinata menanyakan hal yang dari tadi ingin ia tanyakan kepada Naruto.

"Kau di sini seharian?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Setelah sarapan, aku jalan-jalan ke Hutan Kematian dan _hunting_ beberapa monster. Lumayan untuk menaikan _level_-ku. Kulihat kau juga sudah naik ke _level_ 2 rupanya?" tanya Naruto sambil menyipitkan matanya ke arah Hinata.

"Kau bisa melihatnya? Apa memang kita bisa melihat _level_ _player_ lain?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Tidak," ujar Naruto. Hinata sempat mengira kalau setiap player bisa melihat _level_ player lain sebagaimana melihat nama _player_. "Hanya _player_ dengan _level_ tertentu saja yang bisa melihat _level_ _player_ lain," lanjut Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan bangga.

Hinata hanya ber-'oh' ria.

"Memangnya kau _level_ berapa? Pasti tinggi ya?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Ah itu…" Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak, berfikir antara memberi tahu Hinata atau tidak. "Itu makananmu datang," lanjut Naruto, mengalihkan pembicaraan di saat-saat terakhir.

Hinata nampaknya tak mempermasalahkan Naruto yang tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia menoleh ke samping. Benar saja kata Naruto, seorang pelayan membawa pesanannya dan menyimpannya di meja.

Melihat _ramen_ yang hangat dan menggugah selera, Hinata tak membuang waktu lagi dan segera mencicipi makanannya. Begitu lidah Hinata merasakan kuah _ramen_ tersebut, Hinata langsung tahu Naruto tak berbohong. _Ramen_ di tempat ini enak sekali. Hinata pernah beberapa kali makan _ramen_ buatan Hanabi di rumahnya (Hinata tak pernah makan di luar rumah), tapi rasanya tak seenak ini. Yang lebih membuat Hinata tak menyangka adalah kenyataan jika makan di dalam _game_ bisa seenak ini, tak kalah dengan di kenyataan. Untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata dibuat kagum oleh _game_ ini.

Naruto memperhatikan Hinata yang memakan ramennya dengan lahap sambil tersenyum.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto setelah Hinata menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

"Hn?"

"Meski kau sudah makan di sini, bukan berarti kau tak harus makan lagi di rumahmu. Setelah menghabiskan ramen itu _avatar_-mu akan kenyang, tapi otakmu masih tetap akan mengirimkan sinyal 'lapar' yang dikirim ke perutmu karena tubuh aslimu di luar sana hanya tertidur dan tidak mendapatkan suplai makanan. _SO_ sengaja mengatur ini agar setiap _player_ tak terlalu keasyikan bermain _game_ sampai lupa makan. Karena itulah, _p__layer_ biasanya akan _log out_ sebentar jika saatnya makan, lalu kembali lagi ke sini."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Penjelasan Naruto memang logis. Sebanyak apapun makanan yang dimakan oleh a_vatar _di dalam_ game, _tubuh asli _player_ tetap tidak akan kenyang begitu saja tanpa diisi makanan. Nampaknya para _developer_ _SO_ sudah memikirkan baik-baik masalah ini.

"Oh ya, apa tujuanmu bermain _game_ ini?" tanya Naruto, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih serius.

Hinata agak bingung mendengar Naruto tiba-tiba saja menanyakan hal ini. Melihat sikap Hinata ini, Naruto menjelaskan maksud pertanyaannya.

"Kau tahu 'kan meskipun _game_ ini memiliki misi utama untuk mengalahkan beberapa _boss_, tapi hingga detik ini 70% persen dari _player_ justru lebih menikmati kehidupan _virtual_ di dalamnya tanpa berniat untuk menamatkan _game_ ini. Keindahan alam serta kehidupan sosial di dalam _game_ ini lebih menarik bagi para _player_ dibandingkan sekedar bertarung melawan monster dan shinobi musuh. Kau lihat pelayan itu?"

Hinata menoleh ke samping, melihat pelayan yang sedang memberikan semangkuk _ramen_ dan segelas jus tomat kepada pengunjung. Hinata kembali menoleh menatap Naruto.

"Dia juga seorang _player_. Tapi dia begitu menikmati pekerjaannya melayani para pengunjung padahal dia tahu ini hanyalah sebuah _game_."

Hinata sudah mengerti maksud pertanyaan Naruto. Ini persis seperti hal yang dipikirkannya tadi pagi sebelum memutuskan untuk _log in_ ke dalam _SO_. Naruto tak akan mengira betapa tersiksanya dirinya di kehidupan nyata. Ia tak pernah diizinkan keluar rumah dan tak memiliki teman. Ayahnya memberikan banyak fasilitas mewah di rumahnya yang seperti istana. Tapi apa artinya jika ia tak memiliki teman? Yang menemaninya setiap hari hanya 3 _android_ yang tak memiliki emosi. Jadi Hinata sangat berharap bisa mendapatkan banyak teman setelah bermain _game_ ini.

"Aku tahu karena aku salah satu dari mereka," jawab Hinata datar sambil memandang minumannya.

Naruto memperhatikan kedua mata levender Hinata. Pandangan Hinata berubah. Gadis itu seperti menyembuyikan kesedihan yang mendalam. Karena tak mau merusak mood, Naruto segera mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Setelah ini apa rencanamu?"

Hinata berpikir sejenak, telunjuk kanannya ia simpan di dagunya. Saat di akademi, ia mendengar beberapa orang _kunoichi_ yang menyinggung-nyinggung tentang _club_ menulis. Sebelumnya Hinata pun sudah mendengar keberadaan _club_ ini dalam _SO_. _Game_ ini cakupannya sangat luas hingga mengizinkan _player_nya untuk mengembangkan _skill_ non-ninja seperti menulis, berkebun, bernyanyi, memancing, olahraga dan lain-lain. Dari situlah muncul _club-club_ yang memfasilitasi para _player_ untuk berdiskusi mengembangkan _skill_ non-ninja mereka.

Mengingat hobi Hinata adalah membaca novel dan ia mempunyai impian untuk menjadi penulis yang hebat, Hinata jadi ingin bergabung dengan _club_ menulis.

"Aku ingin bergabung dengan _club_ menulis," jawab Hinata.

Naruto yang saat itu sedang mengaduk _orange juice_-nya dengan sedotan tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya. Mau tak mau ini membuat Hinata heran apa ia menjawab dengan jawaban yang konyol lagi seperti pagi tadi?

"Ada yang salah?"

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi.

"Sebenarnya tidak salah. Hanya saja sekarang kau masih rawan. Kau bilang kau termasuk dalam 70% orang yang tak akan turun ke medan perang melawan boss, tapi bagaimana jika suatu saat ada serangan dari desa lain? Tak semua penduduk Konoha atau _player_ dalam _game_ ini mau berbaik hati untuk menolong _newbie_. Aku juga tak bisa selalu ada di dekatmu. Itu artinya ada saatnya kau harus melindungi dirimu sendiri. Dengan _skill_ yang kau miliki sekarang, itu belum cukup. Banyak _player_ kuat di luar sana. Aku tahu ini hanya _game_, tapi apa kau mau terus-menerus _mati_?" Hinata menggeleng. "Menurutku sebaiknya kau menaikan _level_-mu sampai minimal _level_ 20. Di _level_ itu kau akan punya _HP_ dan _CP_ yang cukup besar. Jadi kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri dari ancaman musuh."

Hinata mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Ia juga senang karena dari perkataan Naruto yang panjang itu, Hinata bisa mengartikan kalau Naruto termasuk _player_ yang ramah yang mau mempedulikan _newbie_ sepertinya.

"Kau juga jangan menyia-nyiakan kemampuan _byakugan_-mu. Banyak gulungan ninja tentang _byakugan_ di perpustakaan desa yang bisa kau pelajari. Pasti banyak _ninjutsu_ dan _doujutsu_ yang bermanfaat bagimu," lanjut Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku harus masuk kelas di akademi lagi agar cepat naik _level_," gumam Hinata.

Naruto sebenarnya ingin tertawa, tapi ia tak tega jika terus-terusan meledek Hinata. Dari gelagatnya, Naruto tahu ini pertama kalinya Hinata bermain game ber-_genre_ _VRMMORPG_. Naruto menyimpan kedua tangannya ke atas meja, lalu sedikit memajukan wajahnya.

"Kuberi tahu satu hal. _XP_ yang kau dapat dengan belajar di akademi itu sangat kecil dibanding dengan yang kau dapatkan di luar sana. Begini saja, apa kau akan _log in_ lagi setelah makan malam? Aku akan memperlihatkan bedanya belajar teori di akademi dengan praktek di lapangan."

Melihat jam baru menunjukkan pukul 6 dan makan malam di rumah tak akan menghabiskan waktu banyak, Hinata merasa masih bisa bermain hingga 2 jam ke depan.

"Aku masih punya waktu hingga 2 jam ke depan."

"Bagus."

Setelah itu Hinata _log out_ untuk makan malam dan kembali _log in_ lagi setelahnya.

* * *

**November 13, 2022, 6:30 PM**

**The Forest of Death - Konohagakure**

HUTAN KEMATIAN

Hinata menelan ludahnya melihat tulisan yang tertempel di sebuah pagal kawat yang tinggi. Dari namanya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk Hinata merinding. Hutan Kematian? Apa itu berarti hutan ini banyak menelan korban? Dari penampakannya sih sepertinya begitu. Pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi, semak yang rimbun, keadaan yang gelap, dan samar-samar suara lolongan serigala serta raungan harimau menambah mencekamnya hutan di hadapan Hinata.

"Kenapa Hinata?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau yakin kita akan masuk ke sana malam-malam begini?"

"Jangan takut, ini tidak semenakutkan yang kau kira. Lagi pula kita tidak akan masuk terlalu dalam."

Hinata masih terlihat ragu.

"Tenang saja, bukankah ada aku yang menemanimu?"

Kalimat Naruto yang terakhir membuat Hinata agak tenang dan membuang jauh-jauh rasa takutnya. Ia belum sampai sehari mengenal bocah itu, tapi entah kenapa Hinata sudah mempercayainya sepenuhnya. Mungkin karena sikap Naruto yang ramah kepadanya. Perlahan Hinata mulai melanjutkan langkahnya, mengikuti Naruto yang sudah mulai memasuki hutan.

Baru 10 meter memasuki hutan, Naruto dan Hinata sudah disambut oleh 5 ekor harimau. Hinata secara refleks bersembunyi di belakang punggung Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Dengar Hinata, seperti yang kubilang tadi, _XP_ yang kau dapat dengan mengalahkan monster-monster atau hewan-hewan ini jauh lebih besar dibanding dengan hanya latihan di akademi." Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah _kunai_ dan memegangnya dengan tangan kanan. "Perhatikan baik-baik."

Secepat kilat Naruto menerjang dan menikam perut harimau yang posisinya paling depan. Membuatnya meraung kesakitan sebelum akhirnya lenyap, mati. Naruto melempar tali dan mengikat leher 3 harimau ke pohon, menyisakan 1 harimau yang bebas. Lalu Naruto kembali ke dekat Hinata.

"Sekarang giliranmu, serang harimau yang bebas itu," perintah Naruto kepada Hinata.

"Eh?" Hinata malah kaget lalu mundur beberapa langkah tapi Naruto menahan tangannya.

"Tenang saja Hinata, ini hanya _game_. Kau tak akan merasakan rasa sakit. Saat _sparring_ dengan _player_ lain di akademi juga kau tak merasakan rasa sakit _'kan_?"

"Tapi..." Hinata lagi-lagi malah mundur ke belakang. Naruto mengangkat alisnya. Apa yang membuat Hinata takut? Ini _game_ dan tak ada yang harus ditakutkan. Toh jika ia 'mati' pun hanya akan membuatnya kembali ke _save point_ terakhir, selain harus sabar menunggu _resurrection time_ selama 3 hari tentunya. Naruto menghela nafas pelan, sepertinya Hinata butuh sedikit dorongan.

Naruto kemudian melompat ke belakang Hinata lalu mendorong Hinata ke depan, membuat harimau yang bebas itu mencakar tangan Hinata. Ups, Naruto lupa bilang kalau _'dorongan'_ yang dimaksudnya adalah dorongan dalam arti sebenarnya.

Hinata yang panik melompat ke sisi lain, tapi sialnya ia malah terpojok di dekat pohon besar. Harimau semakin dekat dan menerjang Hinata. Hinata mengeluarkan _kunai_ dan secara refleks menusukkannya ke perut harimau. Harimau itu masih saja meronta, cakarannya kembali mengenai tangan Hinata. Meskipun sebenarnya cakaran itu tak terasa dan hanya mengurangi HP bar-nya sedikit, Hinata tetap panik. Hinata mencabut _kunai_-nya dan kembali menusuk perut harimau itu bertubi-tubi. Kali ini harimau tersebut mati.

"Yeah! 10 _XP_ telah kau dapatkan!" sorak Naruto.

Hinata sedikit mengembungkan pipinya dan malah menatap Naruto kesal karena tadi bocah itu sudah mendorongnya.

Naruto malah nyengir lebar. "Sudah kubilang, dicakar harimau di _game_ ini tak sakit 'kan?"

"Hmph!" Hinata mendengus sambil membersihkan jaket dan celananya yang kotor.

"Baiklah itu terlalu mudah, aku akan melepaskan 3 harimau yang kuikat ini sekaligus."

Bola mata Hinata melebar. "Ehhhh? T-tunggu, tunggu Naruto-kun!"

ROAARRRHHH!

* * *

"Hinata? Kau masih belum bosan?"

"Belum."

Naruto yang sedang bersandar di sebatang pohon sedang memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang bertarung dengan seekor ular besar. Tatapan gadis itu serius sekali. Pergerakannya begitu lihai dan cekatan menghindari cambukan ekor ular itu. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum mengingat Hinata yang sempat merengek ketakutan 2 jam lalu.

Entah ular raksasa ini monster ke berapa puluh yang Hinata hadapi. Yang jelas Hinata sangat menikmati _atmosfer_ yang dirasakannya sekarang. Keringat mengucur di pelipis dan lehernya. Sensasi yang belum pernah dirasakannya seumur hidup. Begitu penuh dengan petualangan dan kebebasan yang tak akan bisa dirasakannya di kehidupan nyata.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang hanya punya waktu 2 jam? Ini sudah lewat, sekarang sudah hampir jam 9."

"Hah? Benarkah?" Kali ini Hinata menoleh. Ia mengecek jam di menunya. Benar saja kata Naruto, sekarang sudah jam 8.45. "Aku harus _log out_."

Hinata mengeluarkan kertas peledak, menempelkannya di kunai, lalu melemparnya ke arah ular tadi. Ular tersebut meledak dan menghadiahin Hinata 75 _XP_ serta sebuah _health potion_ ukuran kecil, cukup untuk memulihkan _HP_-nya yang sempat mencapai warna _orange_.

Malam itu Hinata berhasil membunuh total 32 monster, mendapatkan 675 _XP_ dan berhasil mencapai _level_ 6. Tanpa Hinata sadari ia malah keasyikan menghabisi monster-monster di Hutan Kematian. Kalau saja Naruto tak mengingatkannya, mungkin ia akan terus di sana sampai larut malam. _XP_ yang didapat dengan membunuh monster-monster di sana bervariasi, antara 10-100 _XP_ per monster. Coba bandingkan dengan belajar di akademi yang hanya akan mendapatkan kurang dari 15 _XP_ tiap pelajaran yang diikuti.

Melihat Hinata yang sepertinya kecapekan, Naruto tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk lagi-lagi memberi Hinata tips yang berguna. "Sepertinya kau serius ingin segera mencapai level 20. Kau tak harus memporsir dirimu sampai seperti ini. _XP_ terbesar dalam _game_ ini bisa kau dapatkan dengan menjalankan misi dari _Hokage_ atau mengalahkan _boss_. _Hunting_ di Hutan Kematian ini hanya sebagai hiburan saja."

"Tidak apa-apa, justru aku menikmati ini," ujar Hinata sambil menyeka keringatnya. Naruto malah heran dibuatnya. "Tapi aku jadi tertarik mendengar ucapanmu barusan. _Ano_, maukah kau menemaniku menjalankan misi?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

Hinata mengatakannya begitu saja tanpa berpikir. Beberapa saat kemudian ia sadar kalau ia sudah sangat merepotkan Naruto. Hinata seorang _newbie_, Naruto mau membimbingnya sejauh ini saja sudah beruntung. "Maaf, aku sudah merepotkanmu. Tak seharusnya-"

"Baiklah," potong Naruto sambil memamerkan cengiran yang jadi ciri khasnya. "Lusa jam 2 siang, aku tunggu di _Ichiraku_."

Hinata mengangguk semangat dan melempar senyumnya ke arah Naruto sebelum akhirnya ia _log out_, kembali ke kehidupan nyatanya yang membosankan.

Tapi meski membosankan, Hinata tetap tak mau mengkhawatirkan Hanabi karena dirinya terus mengurung diri di kamar dan hanya keluar kamar saat makan. Paling tidak Hanabi selalu ada bersamanya jika ia membutuhkan apa-apa. Tak seperti ayahnya yang Hinata yakin hari ini pun akan pulang terlambat.

* * *

**November 13, 2022, 9:00 PM**

**Hyuuga Resident - Tokyo**

Setelah _log out_, Hinata segera keluar kamar dan menuju ruang keluarga. Saat ia berpapasan dengan Hanabi, Hinata bilang kepada Hanabi untuk tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya jika ia tak keluar kamar dalam waktu lama. Ia bilang ia sedang bermain _game_ namun Hinata tak bilang jika _game_ yang di mainkannya ber-_genre Virtual Reality_.

Di ruang keluarga, Hinata menonton TV untuk sekedar bersantai menghabiskan waktu sebelum jam tidur datang. Sesekali Hinata juga mengakses komputer _tabletop_ di sisi kanan sofa. Ia melihat _summary avatar S__O_ miliknya. Juga mengunjungi _forum SO_ untuk mempelajari tips-tips berguna. Ia juga melihat jika tips Naruto tadi benar tentang _XP_ terbesar dalam _game_.

Hinata menyimpan _bookmark-bookmark web_ yang penting, siapa tahu ia akan membutuhkannya lagi. Jaringan nirkabel yang dibangun ayahnya di rumah 5 lantai + 2 basement ini membuat semua data di setiap _device_ di rumah ini tersinkronisasi termasuk _laptop_ di kamar Hinata, _tabletop_ di ruang keluarga, hingga _smartphone_ milik Hinata sekalipun. Sistem operasi yang berbasis _multiuser_ membuat _tabletop_ di ruang keluarga itu punya privasi untuk masing-masing penggunanya. Hinata tak perlu takut dirinya ketahuan menyimpan data _SO_ oleh Hiashi.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Hinata melihat ke arah pintu masuk berharap sang ayah pulang. Tapi Hinata tahu itu mustahil, ayahnya pasti pulang larut malam lagi meski ini hari Minggu yang seharusnya merupakan hari bagi sebuah keluarga untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Terkadang Hinata merasa aneh jika sedang berada di ruang yang sekarang ditempatinya. Ruang ini disebut 'ruang keluarga' tapi seringkali hanya ia sendiri yang berada di sana, sendirian, tanpa 'keluarga'. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Hinata merasakan kesepian di akhir pekan seperti sekarang. Bahkan hampir setiap akhir pekan seperti ini. Terkadang Hinata menyuruh Hanabi, Izumo dan Kotetsu untuk menemaninya di sofa, menonton TV. Entah ketiga _android_ itu mengerti apa yang mereka tonton atau tidak. Ini dilakukan Hinata untuk sekedar mengobati kesepiannya. Tiga _android_ itulah yang selalu setia kepadanya. Merekalah yang lebih cocok disebut 'keluarga' bagi Hinata karena merekalah yang lebih sering menemaninya di ruangan yang bernama 'ruang keluarga' ini. Tak seperti ayahnya yang selalu saja mengecewakannya, seperti halnya malam ini.

Merasa moodnya berubah jelek, juga rasa kantuk yang mulai menyerangnya, Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi tidur.

* * *

**November 13, 2022, 9:00 PM**

**Unknown Mountain - Konohagakure**

Naruto sampai di sebuah _m__ansion_ megah di pegunungan tak jauh dari Konoha. Gerbang Mansion terbuka secara otomatis, memperlihatkan pekarangan yang sangat luas. Saking luasnya Naruto membutuhkan waktu 5 menit berjalan untuk sampai di pintu utama.

Pintu masuk ke bangunan utamanya boleh saja terbuat dari kayu yang terkesan tradisional. Tapi saat Naruto mendekat, muncul sensor retina dan sensor sidik jari. Naruto menyimpan telapak tangan kanannya di sensor sidik jari, ia juga memajukan wajahnya agar sensor retina bisa mendeteksi kedua bola matanya. Sistem pengamanan berlapis ini dipasang bukan tanpa alasan. Naruto tak ingin sembarangan orang bisa masuk ke _m__ansion_-nya. Hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang Naruto izinkan masuk. Sesaat kemudian pintu terbuka. Sebuah lorong pendek menuntun Naruto ke sebuah ruangan besar yang menjadi pusat bangunan ini.

Meski eksterior mansion ini begitu tradisional, siapa sangka jika ruangan besar di hadapan Naruto sekarang justru interiornya modern.

"Aku pulang," ujar Naruto kepada 5 penghuni _m__ansion_ lainnya.

Di sisi kiri Naruto ada seorang pria berkulit gelap yang sedang membuat minuman yang entah kenapa memakai kaca mata gelap meski sedang berada di dalam ruangan. Melihat kehadiran Naruto, pria tersebut mengangkat tinjunya ke arah Naruto sambil berseru "_Welcome home! Konoyaro, bakayaro!_"

Naruto menunjukkan tinjunya, "Yo Bee!" Pria yang bernama Bee itu tersenyum lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya membuat minuman sambil menyanyikan lagu rap dan hip-hop di dapur yang merangkap ruang makan. Konsepnya yang seperti _minibar_ membuat ruangan itu tak terlihat seperti dapur.

Di sisi kanan ruangan ada beberapa _console__._ Lima layar _hologram_ yang aktif di dekatnya yang menampilkan _map_ berbagai lokasi di _SO_. Seseorang yang memiliki wajah _baby__face_ sedang berada di salah satu _console_ dan terlihat serius memperhatikan tampilan _map_ di layar _hologram_. Tak jauh dari sana ada dua buah rak berisi banyak buku. Di antara kedua rak buku ada seorang perempuan – satu-satunya perempuan di sana – sedang membaca novel di sebuah kursi santai. Dua orang tersebut tersenyum ke arah Naruto lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Naruto membalas senyuman mereka.

Di ujung pojok terjauh ruangan ada seseorang yang sedang bermeditasi. Pakaian armor lengkap tersimpan rapi di samping kanannya. Sedangkan di bagian tengah ruangan ada 2 orang lain yang duduk di sofa menonton TV. Ah ralat, yang seorang tidak sedang menonton TV, laki-laki ber-_kimono_ itu hanya sedang bermalas-malasan di sofa.

Karena hari ini Naruto merasa lelah, ia ingin langsung tidur.

"Sepertinya kau punya teman baru," kata pria yang sedang menonton TV. Dilihat dari fisiknya ia berumur sekitar empat puluh tahunan, dengan rambut, kumis, dan janggut berwarna merah.

"Dan kuakui dia cantik dan punya dada yang besar, yeah!" tambah Bee yang berteriak dari _minibar_.

Naruto tahu siapa yang dimaksud mereka berdua. "Bukan urusan kalian," kata Naruto sambil melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah _kunai_ berada di lehernya. Pria berambut merah tadi menahan badan Naruto, dan mengarahkan _kunai_ ke lehernya.

"Roshi, hentikan!" seru Fu, perempuan yang tadi sedang membaca novel. Ia menyimpan novelnya lalu bergegas ke arah Naruto.

"Tentu saja ini urusanku! Kau seharusnya tahu kesalahan apa yang sudah kau perbuat. Kau membahayakan nyawa kita semua!" bentak pria bernama Roshi itu.

"Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan. Jauhkan _kunai_-mu dari leherku. _Rasengan_-ku bisa menghancurkan perutmu bahkan sebelum _kunai_-mu itu menyentuh leherku."

Roshi tak menyadari jika Naruto sudah mengarahkan _rasengan_ ke arah perutnya. Tapi itu tak membuatnya takut.

Melihat keadaan semakin memanas Fu berusaha menarik tangan Roshi untuk melepaskan Naruto. "Ck! Hentikan kalian berdua!"

Roshi masih saja menahan Naruto. Fu kemudian menendang perut Utakata, pria yang masih saja malas-malasan di sofa meski keadaan sudah menegang. "Bantu aku Utakata!"

Utakata bangun sambil mendengus kesal. Ia kemudian ikut membujuk Roshi untuk melepaskan Naruto. Tapi keduanya masih saja tak ada yang mau mengalah. Bahkan Bee kini mendekat bermaksud untuk ikut menenangkan. Sementara Yagura, _baby face_ yang dari tadi serius di hadapan _console _hanya memperhatikan dari tempat duduknya.

"Roshi, lepaskan dia," kata seseorang di pojok ruangan dengan suara yang tenang, tapi cukup membuat Roshi menurut. Pria tinggi besar bernama Han tersebut memang paling disegani oleh semua penghuni _mansion _setelah Yagura_._

Yagura disegani karena kepintaran dan kewibawaannya. Meski memiliki tampang _baby face_, sifatnya jauh dari kata kekanak-kanakan. Justru sebaliknya, ia paling pintar dalam mengatur dan menyelesaikan masalah yang ada. Itu jugalah yang membuatnya diangkat sebagai _Mizukage_ ke-4 di _Kirigakure_. Sedangkan Han disegani karena ia dianggap paling dewasa. Sebenarnya umurnya tak berbeda jauh dengan Roshi, tapi karena Roshi lebih gampang tersulut emosi dan keras kepala, Han-lah yang lebih dihormati semua penghuni _mansion_.

"Cih!" Roshi mendengus kesal sementara Naruto memilih untuk melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke kamar.

Yagura sudah akan menahan Naruto sebelum Fu angkat bicara. "Biar aku yang bicara dengannya."

* * *

Fu adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Naruto dibanding penghuni lain. Keduanya punya sifat yang mirip, ceria, supel, perhatian dan bisa juga tegas jika keadaan menuntut mereka melakukannya. Itulah yang menyebabkan mereka berdua dekat. Saat Naruto melihat Fu mengikutinya, Naruto tak langsung menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia membiarkan gadis berambut _mint-green_ itu memasuki kamarnya terlebih dahulu.

"Roshi hanya ingin kau mengingat pesan Yugito," kata Fu menjelaskan.

Naruto yang saat itu berbaring di tempat tidur menatap kosong ke langit-langit kamarnya. "Aku tahu," gumamnya pelan. Keduanya lalu terdiam.

Fu sadar jika sikap Naruto agak berbeda malam ini. Tidak, tidak. Bukan hanya malam ini, tapi seharian ini. Dimulai ketika pagi tadi Yagura memberitahu Fu jika Naruto menolong seorang _player_ bertipe _scout_, tepatnya pengguna _byakugan_. Fu tak percaya Naruto melakukannya sebelum Yagura menunjukkan gambar Naruto yang sedang bersama seorang gadis dengan pupil putih besar. Padahal mereka sudah berjanji untuk tidak membantu _player_ bertipe _scout _karena itu akan membahayakan mereka.

Fu lalu berjalan ke dekat Naruto dan duduk di tempat tidur membelakangi Naruto. "Siapa nama gadis itu?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Hinata."

"Apa yang membuatmu ingin membantu Hinata?"

Naruto tak perlu berfikir lama untuk menjawab pertanyaan Fu, Naruto sudah tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan itu bahkan saat pertama kali melihat Hinata. "Dia punya tatapan yang sama denganku 2 tahun yang lalu sebelum aku bertemu dengan kalian. Tatapan kesedihan, kesepian, kesendirian. Aku merasa dia punya kehidupan yang sama denganku dulu."

"Tapi biar bagaimanapun sikapmu ini salah. Kau bisa-"

"Tenang saja," potong Naruto. "Dia _log in_ ke _SO _untuk mencari teman, dia tak akan bergabung dengan _front liner_."

Fu menghela nafas pelan. "Terserah kau saja. Tapi jangan lupa kalau kita ini _**Artificial Intelligence**_* (_**AI**_), kita _**jinchuuriki **_yang diincar _front liner_ untuk menamatkan _game _ini. Pastikan teman barumu itu tak bergabung dengan _front liner_, kemampuan _byakugan_-nya akan merepotkan kita. Tentunya kau juga tak mau melawan temanmu sendiri."

Bersamaan dengan itu Fu meninggalkan kamar Naruto. Meninggalkan bocah itu yang terus saja meyakinkan dirinya jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

_**To Be Continue…**_

* * *

**A/N**:

_Edited_. Sebagian dari kalian mungkin udah tahu _**Artificial Intelligence**__**(AI)**_, tapi mungkin ada yang kurang mengerti apa itu _AI_.

_**Artificial Intelligence**__**(AI)**_jika diartikan ke dalam bahasa Indonesia adalah Kecerdasan Buatan. Dalam bidang komputer dan robot _AI_ berarti kecerdasan yang dimiliki suatu robot/aplikasi (_game_ juga termasuk aplikasi) untuk mencapai tujuannya dengan menganalisa keadaan sekitar. Dalam _game_, _AI_ dipakai untuk mengontrol karakter yang tidak dimainkan _player, _atau kita sering bilang "dimainkan oleh komputer", atau _**Non-Player Character **_atau_** Non-Person Character **_atau_** Non-Playable Character **_atau _**NPC**__. _Misalnya musuh, _partner_, atau karakter pendukung lainnya. Contoh gampang, di _game_ _**Pac-man**_ kenapa musuhnya yang warna merah, _pink_, biru dan _orange_ selalu tahu posisi _Pac-Man_? Kenapa mereka selalu berusaha ngejar _Pac-Man_? Itu karena mereka punya _AI_. Mereka menganalisa keadaan sekitar mereka, lalu mendeteksi keberadaan _Pac-Man_ dan berusaha menyelesaikan 'tujuan' mereka untuk membunuh Pac-Man.

Ini hanya pengertian dasar _AI_. Sebenarnya _AI_ tingkatannya banyak, ada yang sekedar mendeteksi posisi seperti musuh _Pac-Man_ ada juga yang kompleks seperti kebanyakan musuh-musuh di _game_ zaman sekarang. Nanti dijelasin di chap depan.

_Soooo, _kalau Naruto itu _AI_, berarti dia manusia bukan? Jawab sendiri. Haha

_Fic_ ini terinspirasi dari _SAO_, tapi bukan berarti semuanya akan sama. Istilah-istilah di dalamnya akan saya sesuaikan dengan keadaan di dunia ninja. Jadi jangan heran kalau istilah-istilahnya berbeda dengan di _SAO_ atau dengan di _game online_ pada umumnya. Bagaimana chapter ini? Sepertinya sudah ketebak ya? Haha, _ok ok_, jangan lupa _review_ ya…

_**Arigatou**_

**-rifuki-**


	3. Hebi

_**Chapter **__**3**_

"_**Hebi"**_

* * *

_**Saturday, November 19, 2022, 3:00 PM**_

_**Konohagakure**_

Seperti janji Naruto sebelumnya, Naruto bersedia menemani Hinata menjalankan misi. Sayangnya, karena Hinata harus sekolah (_home schooling_), selain _weekend_ Hinata hanya memiliki waktu maksimal 6 jam saja untuk _log in_ ke _SO_ per harinya. Hinata harus tetap menyisihkan waktu untuk belajar dan menjaga prestasinya. Ia tak ingin terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu di _SO_ dan malah menyebabkan nilainya anjlok. Kalau sudah begitu ayahnya pasti akan curiga dan Hinata tak mau itu terjadi.

Akhirnya Naruto hanya memilihkan misi tingkat C dan D untuk Hinata. Misi tingkat D relatif gampang. Biasanya hanya misi di dalam desa dan bisa diselesaikan dalam waktu 2-3 jam saja. Sementara misi tingkat C lebih susah, kebanyakan misi tersebut di luar desa tapi masih bisa diselesaikan dalam waktu 1 hari. Sejauh ini Hinata sudah menyelesaikan 2 misi tingkat C dan 3 misi tingkat D.

Barulah pada hari Sabtu ini Hinata bisa menjalankan misi tingkat B. Hinata mengajak Naruto untuk memilih misi tingkat B karena hari ini Hinata bisa _online_ hingga larut malam. Kalaupun misi belum selesai, Hinata pikir mereka bisa melanjutkan di hari Minggu. Melihat kemampuan Hinata yang sekarang, Naruto tak ragu untuk meyetujui ajakan Hinata. Naruto juga berpikir misi tingkat B akan memberikan pengalaman baru bagi Hinata.

Misi tingkat B yang diberikan oleh Hokage adalah permintaan dari Raikage untuk membantu membebaskan daerah terpencil di _Kumogakure_ yang dikuasai pemberontak.

Pemberontak dalam _SO_ adalah sekelompok orang yang berusaha mengambil alih kepemimpinan suatu wilayah dengan membentuk _guild. Guild_ adalah fungsi dalam _SO_ yang memfasilitasi perkumpulan beberapa _player_. Jika _club_ adalah perkumpulan _player_ yang sifatnya untuk mengembangkan hobi, maka _guild_ adalah perkumpulan yang sifatnya _offensive_, lebih banyak bertarung. Secara umum _guild_ di _SO_ terbagi dua, yaitu guild yang jadi _front liner_ yang fokus berburu _jinchuuriki_ dan _guild_ yang bukan _front liner_ yang kerjanya berduel dengan _guild_ lain atau jadi pemberontak seperti dalam misi ini. _Guild_ tipe kedua ini tak ragu untuk membunuh _player_ lain meski konsekuensinya mereka akan mendapat _death penalty_ selama seminggu atau lebih tergantung tingkat pelanggarannya. Reputasi mereka juga jadi berubah 'merah' serta status mereka berubah menjadi _Player Killer_ (_PK_). Mereka melakukannya karena kepentingan mereka sendiri, sekedar mencari sensasi, kepuasan diri, atau bisa juga karena ada yang membayar mereka untuk melakukannya.

Para pemberontak di _Kumogakure_ termasuk pada kumpulan _player_ yang hanya mencari kepuasan dengan membunuh para penduduk. Nampaknya _game_ ini menjadi tempat bagi para _player_ yang memimpikan peran 'penjahat'. Mengingat mereka tak mungkin membunuh orang di dunia nyata.

Naruto dan Hinata sampai di sebuah bukit lalu bersembunyi di balik bebatuan. Naruto yakin penduduk di sana kebanyakan bukan _fighter/warrior_ apalagi _front liner_. Bahkan Naruto bilang _level_ mereka kebanyakan di bawah 15. Melihat para penduduk sama sekali tak berkutik melawan pemberontak, Hinata menyetujui pendapat Naruto. Hinata kemudian mengaktifkan _byakugan_-nya untuk melihat lebih detail keadaan daerah tersebut. Hinata melihat pemberontak itu masih menghabisi para penduduk yang tersisa. Ini memang hanya _game_, tapi Hinata merasa perbuatan para pemberontak itu tak bisa dimaafkan.

"Empat _player_ di menara dengan senjata panah. Enam berpatroli, sepuluh sisanya sedang menghabisi para penduduk. Total 20 _player_, semuanya berstatus _PK_," gumam Hinata, masih dengan _byakugan_ yang aktif.

"Hmm, lumayan. Kau bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri?" tanya Naruto.

"M-mana mungkin!" jawab Hinata, lalu ia berpikir sejenak. "Lebih baik masing-masing 10 _player_."

Naruto menghela nafas pelan. Sejak pertama kali mereka melaksanakan misi, Naruto selalu berusaha untuk meminimalkan campur tangannya dalam misi yang Hinata laksanakan. Itu dilakukannya agar _XP_ yang didapatkan Hinata besar, XP yang besar tentu akan mempercepat naiknya _level_ Hinata. Naruto juga berpikir hal yang sama untuk misi Hinata kali ini. Gadis itu harus mendapatkan _XP_ yang besar dalam misi kali ini, apalagi ini misi tingkat B yang _XP_-nya besar.

"Aku 2, kau 18," tawar Naruto.

"Tidak. Kubilang masing-masing 10 saja."

Naruto mengacak sendiri rambut pirangnya. Kenapa ini jadi terkesan seperti pembagian _warisan_? Naruto kembali memperhatikan para pemberontak itu, menganalisanya, lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Aku akan menghabisi 4 _player_ di menara. Kau bereskan sisanya dan jangan protes," kata Naruto sebelum melakukan _Shunshin no Jutsu_ ke salah satu dari empat menara. Sekilas Hinata masih bisa melihat cengiran jahil Naruto.

Hinata mendengus kesal, Naruto selalu saja memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Naruto membunuh keempat _player_ yang berada di menara. Naruto lalu memberikan aba-aba kepada Hinata, memberitahunya jika keadaan sudah aman.

Setelah mendapat aba-aba dari Naruto, Hinata mengendap-endap dan melumpuhkan 6 _player_ yang berpatroli. Tak ada masalah, keenamnya bisa dilumpuhkan dengan mudah. Tiba saatnya yang tersulit, 10 player sisanya harus Hinata hadapi _head-to-head _karena mereka semua berkumpul di satu tempat.

Setelah menyadari kehadiran Hinata, para pemberontak langsung mengepung Hinata. Mengetahui 10 teman mereka tewas, para pemberontak tersebut makin marah dan langsung menyerang Hinata.

Hinata kalah jumlah. Apalagi kesepuluh _player_ itu menyerang secara bersamaan. _HP _Hinata turun sedikit-demi sedikit seiring dengan tebasan pedang yang mengenai tubuhnya.

Naruto bukan bermaksud kejam dan diam saja menonton Hinata yang sedang kewalahan bertarung dengan 10 _player, _tapi selama ini Naruto sudah menyadari kekuatan Hinata. Naruto tahu Hinata bisa lebih kuat dari yang terlihat sekarang. Hanya saja gadis itu tak pernah percaya diri atas kemampuannya sendiri. Ia selalu saja butuh dorongan untuk mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaiknya.

Lama-kelamaan_ HP _Hinata sudah berubah dari _orange_ menjadi merah. Beberapa tebasan lagi sudah cukup untuk membunuh Hinata. Pandangan Naruto tak lepas dari _HP _Hinata yang semakin turun. Apa dugaannya salah? Apa Hinata tak bisa mengalahkan 10 _player_ itu? Naruto bersiap turun dari menara untuk menyelamatkan Hinata. Tapi gadis itu segera memasang kuda-kuda _juuken_ dan …

"_Jūkenpō: Hakke Sanjūni Shō!_"

Naruto dibuat terpana dengan kecepatan 32 pukulan Hinata yang bertubi-tubi. Semua pukulannya tepat mengenai 10 _player_ yang saat itu mengepungnya. Dari kejauhan Naruto melihat Hinata seperti menari, begitu anggun. Tapi efek yang ditimbulkannya sangat fatal, kesepuluh _player_ itu terlempar ke segala arah. Tak ada satupun yang selamat.

Senyum tersungging di bibir Naruto, dugaannya tak salah, Hinata _player_ yang hebat.

Naruto kemudian menemui Hinata dan memberikan _health potion_. "Kau hebat," pujinya kepada Hinata. "Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah meragukan kemampuanmu sendiri."

Hinata membalas senyuman Naruto, rona merah di pipinya pun tak bisa ia sembunyikan ketika Naruto memujinya. "Terima kasih Naruto_-kun_," kata Hinata. Hinata lalu menerima _health potion_ dari Naruto dan meminumnya. _HP-_nya tak langsung penuh, tapi minimal tak terlalu beresiko. Mengistirahatkan _avatar_-nya semalam sudah cukup untuk membuat _HP_-nya kembali penuh.

Misi selesai. Hinata mendapatkan 2400 _XP_ sedangkan Naruto mendapat 600 _XP_. Dengan total 6 misi sukses dan _hunting monster_ yang dilakukan di waktu luang, kini Hinata sudah mencapai level 15. Kenaikan _level_ yang termasuk cepat untuk seorang _newbie_ yang baru bermain selama seminggu. Hinata sadar itu semua berkat Naruto yang selama ini selalu membantunya.

Sekarang sudah larut malam, Hinata langsung pamit kepada Naruto untuk pulang. Namun sebelum _log out_, Naruto menahan Hinata. "Kau sudah dengar _event_ _Chuunin Exam_?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Di _club_ menulis, banyak yang membicarakannya. Kau tahu apa maksudnya?" kata Hinata, balik bertanya.

"Baiklah akan kujelaskan." Naruto memberikan isyarat kepada Hinata untuk duduk bersamanya di sebuah balok kayu. "_Chuunin Exam_ adalah _event_ yang diadakan 6 bulan sekali yang ditujukan untuk para _genin_. _Genin_ adalah istilah untuk _player_ dengan _level_ 1-20 sepertimu, _chuunin_ istilah untuk _level_ 21-50, dan _jounin_ istilah untuk _level_ 51 ke atas."

"_Chuunin Exam_ dikhususkan untuk _genin_ dengan _level_ 15-19. Jika mereka bisa lulus dari ujian-ujian di dalamnya, mereka berhak naik ke tingkat _chuunin_ atau _level_ 20. Di dalamnya ada 3 tes yang harus diselesaikan yaitu test uji kemampuan tentang _SO_, _survival_ dan duel melawan _player_ lain. Tiga tes inilah yang menyebabkan _XP_ yang didapat begitu besar hingga seorang _player_ _level_ 15 sekali pun bisa naik sampai ke _level_ 20. Duel di tes ketiga adalah duel persahabatan yang dibuat untuk menjaga kebersamaan antara para penduduk Konoha dan desa lain yang memiliki hubungan diplomatis. Kau tak akan dicap _PK _dan reputasimu tetap 'hijau' meski kau membunuh temanmu sendiri di duel ini. Ini kesempatan bagus Hinata, kau harus ikut. Kalau kau berhasil kau akan langsung mencapai level 20," kata Naruto mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya.

"Baiklah," gumam Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Naruto membalas senyuman Hinata. Dalam hatinya ia menghela nafas lega. Seandainya Hinata berhasil mencapai level 20, Hinata akan memiliki _HP_ dan _CP_ yang besar yang cukup untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri. Jika saat itu tiba, Naruto akan membiarkan Hinata menekuni hobinya di _club_ menulis dan akan membatasi interaksinya dengan Hinata. Biar bagaimanapun kata-kata Fu seminggu lalu itu benar. Hinata harus tetap jadi _**socializer **_yang sibuk di _club _menulisnya. Naruto tak akan membiarkan Hinata bergabung dengan _front liner_. Naruto tak tega jika harus melawan Hinata di medan perang.

* * *

_**Sunday, November 20, 2022, 1:06 AM**_

_**Unknown Mountain - Konohagakure**_

Naruto sampai di _mansion_ tapi ia dibuat heran oleh semua teman-temannya yang belum tidur padahal malam sudah selarut ini. Yang membuatnya lebih heran adalah karena mereka semua berkumpul di dekat _console_. Bahkan Utakata saja yang terkenal hobi tidur sekarang hadir di sana meski wajah kantuk tak bisa ia sembunyikan.

"Kebetulan kau sudah datang Naruto. Cepat kesini," kata Fu yang sedang mengoperasikan _console_ saat ia menyadari kehadiran Naruto.

Fu menatap satu-persatu teman seatapnya, Roshi, Han, Utakata, Bee dan Naruto. Fu menghela nafas pelan lalu bergumam, "Yagura mati."

Sontak semua orang di sana langsung kaget, tak terkecuali Naruto.

"Apa katamu?!" kata Roshi dengan nada keras yang jadi ciri khasnya.

"Tidak mungkin! Dia sangat kuat. Setahun terakhir ini bahkan tak ada yang sanggup membuat _HP_-nya mencapai _orange_!" tambah Naruto.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," ujar Fu menenangkan Roshi dan Naruto. Kemudian ia menampilkan gambar seorang _player, _membuat semua pandangan tertuju pada layar. "Tapi _player_ ini berhasil membunuhnya."

"Sasuke," gumam Utakata pelan, membaca nama _player_ tersebut. Rasa kantuk yang dirasakannya tadi sudah benar-benar lenyap. Ia tak percaya _player_ yang diperlihatkan Fu adalah pembunuh Yagura. Bukan hanya Utakata saja, malah semua yang disana tak ada yang percaya kecuali Fu. Mana mungkin _player_ yang namanya baru mereka dengar itu bisa mengalahkan Yagura dan _bijuu-_nya yang ekor 3, Isobu.

Fu mengerti ketidakyakinan teman-temannya, lalu ia membuka gambar lain. "Kalian ingat orang ini?" tanya Fu.

"Dia Itachi," jawab Han dengan ekspresi wajah datarnya. "Salah satu dari 1000 _beta tester_ yang menguji kestabilan _game_ ini sebelum dijual ke pasaran. Dia _beta tester_ yang mencapai _level_ tertinggi saat itu."

"Ya kau benar. Dan asal kalian tahu, Sasuke adalah adik Itachi," kata Fu.

Semua yang di sana kembali kaget, tapi di sisi lain mereka mulai percaya. Mereka masih ingat bagaimana kehebatan seorang Itachi dengan _skill_ _sharingan_-nya menyapu sebagian besar _monster_ di 5 desa besar di _Shinobi Online_. Mereka juga masih ingat Gaara dan _bijuu_ ekor satu, Shukaku, nyaris mati menghadapi Itachi dan beberapa pengikutnya dalam guild bernama _Akatsuki_. Untungnya, kini Itachi tak ikut bermain di _SO_ karena dia sudah bekerja jadi pengacara, begitu juga dengan anggota _Akatsuki_ lainnya. Mereka sudah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru Jepang untuk bekerja. Jika sekarang yang dibicarakan adalah adik Itachi, maka yang dari tadi mereka anggap 'tak mungkin' telah berubah menjadi 'mungkin'.

"Aku yakin kalian tak pernah mendengar nama Sasuke," lanjut Fu. "Menurut laporan yang ditulis Yagura, Sasuke adalah _shinobi Otogakure_. Sasuke bermain _SO_ sejak 6 bulan yang lalu. Selama ini Sasuke lebih banyak _hunting_ dan _leveling_. Yagura menyadari Sasuke menjadi _front liner_ seminggu terakhir ini. Ia membentuk guild bernama _**Hebi**_ bersama _partner_-nya Karin. Di _real life_, Sasuke adalah pemenang turnamen _game online_ se-Tokyo menggantikan kakaknya Itachi yang jadi juara bertahan. Ini membuat pemuda itu sangat populer dan banyak yang bergabung bersama _guild_-nya. Untuk Karin, Yagura tak tahu siapa sebenarnya ia di _real life_, tapi yang jelas gadis berambut merah ini tak kalah populernya dengan Sasuke. Sehari setelah Sasuke dan Karin membentuk _guild_, jumlah _front liner_ naik secara signifikan, baik itu _player_ laki-laki maupun perempuan. _Front liner_ naik menjadi 32%, lalu menjadi 36% dua hari selanjutnya. Coba tebak berapa jumlah mereka sekarang?" tanya Fu, namun tak ada yang mampu menebak.

"45%. Itu artinya hampir 65.000 player! Bukan itu saja. Selama ini berbagai _guild_ besar selalu menyerang Yagura sendiri-sendiri. Inilah yang menyebabkan Yagura tak terkalahkan. Sasuke kelihatannya menyadari ketidakefektifan ini. Sasuke memilih cara berbeda, ia mengajak semua _guild_ di _front liner_ untuk menyerang secara bersama-sama dalam satu waktu. Ini gila! Kalian bisa bayangkan 65.000 player menyerang Yagura dan Isobu dalam waktu yang bersamaan? Wajar saja Yagura kewalahan. Dia bisa bertahan 1 jam _nonstop_ saja sudah hebat."

Naruto menatap ngeri _summary_ pertandingan Yagura VS _front liner_ di layar. Titik-titik _player_ yang tampak di _map_ mengerubungi sosok Yagura bagaikan ribuan semut yang mengerubungi gula.

"Cih, mereka akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menemukan _stage_-ku. Tenang saja. Saat mereka tiba, aku dan Son Goku akan menghajar mereka." Roshi kemudian berlalu untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

_Jinchuuriki_ lain menatap Roshi yang sudah berlalu. Mereka berharap pria tua itu memegang kata-katanya barusan. Di balik sikap arogan Roshi, si tua itu sebenarnya adalah teman yang baik. Mereka sudah lama menghabiskan waktu dengan bersenang-senang bersama. Setelah rasa sedih kehilangan Gaara dan Yugito setahun lalu terobati, kini kesedihan kembali melanda mereka dengan kehilangan Yagura. Mulai sekarang tak boleh ada _jinchuuriki_ yang mati lagi.

* * *

_**Sunday, November 27, 2022, 4:00 PM**_

_**Chuunin Exam Arena - Konohagakure**_

Hinata tak kesulitan dengan tes tertulis maupun _survival_. Otaknya termasuk encer untuk diuji pengetahuan tentang _SO_. Apalagi tes _survival_, 2 minggu terakhir ini Hinata sudah berulang kali _hunting_ _monster_ ke Hutan Kematian. Yang membuat Hinata kesulitan adalah duel antar _player_. _Genin_ di Konoha dan 4 desa besar lainnya terkenal hebat-hebat. Seperti yang sedang dihadapinya sekarang, seorang _kunoichi Iwagakure_ yang pengendalian buminya (_doton_) sudah hampir sempurna. _Genin_ itu terus saja menembaki Hinata dengan batu berkecepatan tinggi, belum lagi lumpur yang terkadang berusaha mengunci pergerakan kaki Hinata.

Lawan Hinata kali ini petarung jarak jauh yang merupakan kelemahan Hinata. Berulang kali Hinata memblokir serangan ratusan batu yang melesat ke arahnya dengan _Hakkeshō Kaiten_, yaitu gerakan mengalirkan _chakra_ ke kedua tangan lalu memutar badan dengan sangat cepat hingga membentuk _chakra_ pelindung di sekitar badan. Ini memang jurus perlindungan yang sempurna, tapi Hinata tak bisa terus menerus melakukannya karena kini _CP_-nya hampir habis.

Saat itulah Hinata lengah, tanah tempat ia berpijak menjadi lembek dan berubah jadi lumpur. Hinata tertarik ke dalamnya. _HP_-nya turun dengan sangat cepat. Hinata sudah pasrah dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Namun sebelum sekujur tubuhnya terkubur tanah, Hinata masih bisa melihat Naruto yang berteriak ke arahnya dari bangku penonton. Hinata tak bisa mendengar apa yang Naruto teriakkan, tapi dari raut wajah dan gerakan tangannya, Hinata menduga Naruto sedang menyemangatinya.

Lalu Hinata mengingat perkataan Naruto tempo hari.

'_Mulai sekarang, jangan meragukan kemampuanmu sendiri.' _

Hinata jadi malu kepada Naruto. Bocah itu saja tak pernah meragukan kemampuannya, kenapa sekarang Hinata malah ragu pada kemampuannya sendiri?

Hinata melihat _HP_ dan _CP_-nya. Rasanya ia masih bisa melakukan serangan terakhir. Kalaupun ia mati sekarang, ia hanya akan kembali ke _save point_ terakhirnya kemarin dan melupakan harapannya untuk mencapai _level_ 20 secara cepat. Mungkin Hinata memang harus _leveling _dengan cara biasa saja, bukan lewat _Chuunin Exam_. Itu tak penting bagi Hinata saat ini. Yang terpenting adalah ia harus menunjukkan kemampuan sebenarnya kepada Naruto dan seluruh penonton yang hadir.

Hinata kembali melakukan _Kaiten_. Lumpur yang hampir menguburnya kini terlempar ke segala arah, termasuk ke arah lawannya. Hinata memanfaatkan ini untuk kembali menyiapkan serangan selanjutnya.

Saat lawannya sudah berada di jarak serang, Hinata mengeluarkan jurus yang sebenarnya baru dikuasainya kemarin. "_Jūkenhō: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!_"

_Kunoichi Iwagakure_ yang menjadi lawan Hinata tak bisa menghindar dari 64 pukulan di titik-titik _chakra_ penting tubuhnya. Hinata tak menyangka jurus yang baru dikuasainya begitu dahsyat. _Genin_ lawannya yang masuk jarak serang langsung mati dalam sekali serang. Tapi ternyata jurus itu membutuhkan _CP_ yang besar, bahkan jurus itu juga ikut menguras _HP_-nya sekaligus. 'Jurus ini seperti pedang bermata dua,' pikir Hinata. _CP_ Hinata sampai kosong dan _HP_-nya hanya berupa garis berwarna merah.

Sesaat kemudian Hinata dinyatakan menang dan semua penonton di sana memberikan _standing applause_ dan sorakan kepada Hinata. Hinata juga menyadari kalau sorakan Naruto adalah yang paling keras di antara para penonton.

* * *

Penampilan Hinata yang hebat di babak _final_ _Chuunin Exam_ mendapatkan banyak pujian dari peserta ujian yang lain. Beberapa teman satu _club_-nya pun ikut menyelamatinya. Hinata terlihat senang sekali saat itu. Bahkan Naruto yang hendak menyelamati Hinata sampai mengurungkan niatnya. Hinata sedang menikmati kebersamaannya dengan teman-teman barunya, jadi rasanya kurang tepat jika Naruto mengganggu mereka. Akhirnya Naruto hanya tersenyum sesaat memandang Hinata lalu ia berlalu.

"Kau benar-benar hebat Hinata_-chan_," puji Sakura, gadis berambut _pink_ yang merupakan teman Hinata di _club_ menulis.

"I-itu bukan apa-apa," jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Hinata, kau mau bergabung bersama _guild_-ku?" tanya seorang lelaki di belakang Hinata.

Hinata menoleh ke arah sosok tersebut. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ berjalan ke arahnya, diikuti seorang gadis berkacamata yang berambut merah di belakang sosok tersebut. Teman-teman satu _club _Hinata yang mayoritas perempuan langsung heboh melihat sosok pemuda yang… _well, _tampan untuk ukuran seorang _avatar_ dalam _game_. Mereka bersorak dan meneriakkan nama 'Sasuke_-kun_, Sasuke_-kun_' berulang kali.

Hinata hanya bisa _sweat drop_ saat menyadari Sakura melakukan hal yang sama. Malah gadis itu terlihat paling bersemangat di antara yang lain.

Sosok bernama Sasuke itu seolah tak peduli teriakan histeris para _fansgirl-_nya dan terus saja berjalan mendekati Hinata lalu berkata, "Aku terkesan dengan kemampuanmu. Jadi aku ingin mengajakmu bergabung. Kau tertarik?"

Hinata tak tahu harus menjawab apa, ia kurang tahu mengenai _guild_ yang Sasuke pimpin.

"Ayo ikut saja Hinata-_chan, _aku juga sudah bergabung dari kemarin," bujuk Sakura.

Mendengar Sakura juga sudah bergabung, muncul ketertarikan di diri Hinata. "Um, ano-"

"Sasuke," kata pemuda _stoic_ itu saat menyadari Hinata belum tahu namanya.

"Um, Sasuke_-san, _apa dengan bergabung dengan _guild _aku bisa mendapatkan banyak teman?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Tentu. Saat ini anggota _guild_-ku hampir 1000 orang. Belum lagi anggota dari _guild-guild_ lain yang menjadi sekutuku."

Hinata langsung tersenyum mendengar itu. Berteman dengan teman-teman satu _club_ saja sudah membuat Hinata senang. Apalagi jika sekarang ada ribuan orang lagi yang bisa ia jadikan teman. 

"Baiklah."

Sasuke membuka _menu_-nya dan segera meng-_invite _Hinata ke _guild_-nya. Tak lama kemudian muncul notifikasi di _menu_ Hinata.

"_**Hebi**_," gumam Hinata pelan saat melihat nama _guild_ milik Sasuke. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Hinata memilih opsi _Accept, _tanpa tahu masalah apa yang akan dihadapainya setelah ini.

Sasuke puas menyadari rencananya berhasil. Ia tak banyak omong lagi dan langsung pergi diikuti Karin.

.

.

"Kau tahu kalau kita tidak butuh seorang petarung jarak dekat, Sasuke-_kun_. Petarung jarak dekat di _guild_ kita sudah banyak."

"Aku bukan tertarik kepada Hinata karena _skill_ _hand-to-hand combat_-nya, Karin."

"Lalu?"

"_Byakugan_. Kau akan segera tahu betapa bergunanya _skill_ itu untuk kita."

* * *

_**Monday, December 5, 2022, 9:00 AM**_

_**Unknown Mountain - Konohagakure **_

Sesuai saran Fu, Naruto bertekad untuk tak terlalu sering berinteraksi dengan Hinata. Naruto hanya akan menemui Hinata jika mereka kebetulan bertemu di _Konoha_. Naruto sudah tak terlalu mengkhawatirkan Hinata karena ia sekarang sudah level 20, selain itu Hinata juga sudah mulai akrab dengan teman-teman _club_-nya. Sekarang Naruto lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama teman-temannya sesama _jinchuuriki_. Tiga hari lalu ia makan malam bersama Fu di _Kirigakure_, dua hari lalu ia menemani Utakata menemui Hotaru, _kunoichi_ murid Utakata yang diam-diam disukai oleh pemuda pemalas itu. Sedangkan kemarin, Naruto menonton konser RAP Bee di _Kumogakure_ hingga pagi. Mereka berdua baru pulang ke _mansion_ pagi hari.

"Aku pula-"

JDAKKK!

Kata-kata Naruto terpotong saat Fu memukul wajahnya. Naruto tersungkur ke lantai. Naruto tahu pukulan itu tak terasa sakit. Tapi yang jelas Naruto yakin ada yang membuat Fu sangat marah hingga ia melakukannya. Selama ini Fu tak pernah memukulnya, jangankan memukul, membentak saja jarang.

"_Hey, what did you do bitch?!_" bentak Bee sambil membantu Naruto berdiri.

"_Shut up nigga!_" gertak Fu tak kalah sangar. Ia lalu menuju ke dekat _console_ dan menampilkan status Roshi dan Han di layar hologram. "Lihat baik-baik!"

Bee dan Naruto mendekati layar. Mereka tercengang melihat logo tengkorak di pojok kanan atas gambar Roshi dan Han. Logo tengkorak itu menandakan kalau mereka sudah mati.

"I-ini tidak mungkin." Naruto mendekati _console_ dan melihat _summary _pertandingan terakhir Roshi dan Han. "Seharusnya tak mudah menemukan _stage_ Roshi. Lalu rentang kematian mereka hanya 6 jam. Itu berarti mereka berhasil menemukan _stage_ Han 6 jam setelah mengalahkan Roshi. Tak mungkin mereka menemukan _stage boss _dalamwaktu sesingkat itu."

Fu menggeser badan Naruto dengan kasar dari hadapan _console_, ia lalu membuka _screenshot_ pertandingan di _stage_ Han. "Lihat siapa itu. Teman bermata _byakugan_-mu bergabung bersama _front liner!_ Dia bergabung bersama _**Hebi**__! _Dengan_ skill byakugan, _tentu saja dia akan jadi penuntun jalan_ (scout)_ yang hebat bagi _Hebi_. Pencarian _stage boss_ akan menjadi sangat mudah!"

"Ini tak mungkin. Hinata sudah bilang ia tak akan bergabung bersama _front liner_."

"Tapi kenyataannya dia bergabung! Sekarang kau puas karena sudah menyebabkan 2 temanmu mati?!" bentak Fu sambil mendorong badan Naruto.

Naruto tak menyalahkan sikap Fu ini, ia sadar dirinya yang salah. Naruto segera melakukan _Hiraishin no Jutsu_ ke Konoha, lalu mengirim pesan kepada Hinata untuk menemuinya di _Ichiraku_.

* * *

_**Monday, December 5, 2022, 3:00 PM**_

_**Ichiraku Ramen – Konohagakure**_

Saking paniknya, Naruto lupa kalau hari ini Hinata baru selesai sekolah jam 2. Akhirnya Naruto hanya diam di _Ichiraku_ hingga sore menunggu Hinata _online_.

"Maaf menunggu lama Naruto-_kun_." Begitu mendengar suara Hinata, Naruto langsung menatap tajam Hinata. "Aku baru pula-"

Hinata menghentikan perkataannya saat melihat tatapan tajam Naruto padanya. Naruto yang sekarang berada di hadapannya seperti bukan Naruto yang selama ini dikenalnya. Hinata jadi tak berani untuk duduk di hadapan Naruto. Ia baru mau duduk setelah Naruto menyuruhnya, dengan nada yang masih saja dingin.

"Kau bergabung dengan _Hebi_?" tanya Naruto _to the point_.

"Y-ya," jawab Hinata gugup. Naruto mendengus kesal. Meski ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dari Hinata, tapi Hinata menyadari ini.

"Bukankah dulu kau bilang tidak akan bergabung bersama _front liner_?"

"Tapi aku akan mendapatkan banyak teman jika aku masuk _guild_."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Naruto tahu bagaimana rasa senang yang dirasakan Hinata saat ia mendapatkan teman baru. Apalagi jika bergabung dengan _guild_, memang benar Hinata akan mendapatkan ribuan teman baru. Naruto ingat hal pertama yang membuatnya ingin membantu Hinata adalah karena ia menyadari rasa kesepian yang dirasakan Hinata. Sekarang rasa kesepian itu sudah tak Naruto temukan lagi di kedua mata _lavender_ Hinata. Naruto tentu senang melihatnya, tapi di sisi lain ia tak bisa membiarkan Hinata menuntun semua _front liner _ke _stage _teman-teman _jinchuuriki_-nya. Naruto tak mau kehilangan teman-teman _jinchuuriki-_nya.Mereka sudah menemani Naruto selama ia hidup dalam game ini.

"Aku mohon kau menjauh dari _front liner_. Keluarlah dari _Hebi_," bujuk Naruto.

Hinata terbelalak tak percaya. "A-apa kau bilang?"

"Kubilang-"

Naruto menghentikan perkataannya saat sebuah _kunai_ melesat menuju pipinya. Dengan sigap ia menangkapnya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia kemudian mencari si pelempar _kunai_, sampai ia menyadari 4 orang di pintu masuk kedai. Satu di antara mereka memiliki rambut _raven _dan tatapan dingin yang sangat Naruto kenal karena sosok itulah yang menyebabkan kehebohan di kalangan para _jinchuuriki_. Sosok itu juga yang akhir-akhir ini marak dibahas _player _di_ SO_. Dialah Sasuke, pemimpin _guild_ _Hebi_.

"_Oops_, _kunai_-ku tak sengaja terlempar," ujar seorang pria berkulit putih pucat, dua taring atasnya yang panjang terlihat jelas saat ia bicara. Naruto tahu pria itu melakukannya dengan sengaja karena mendengar Naruto membujuk Hinata keluar dari _guild_ mereka.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan Suigetsu, pria pelempar kunai tadi, dan langsung berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Dari refleksmu aku tahu kau _player_ dengan _level_ tinggi, tertarik untuk bergabung dengan _Hebi_?" tanya Sasuke.

Ditawari seperti itu Naruto merasa semakin kesal. Mana mau ia bergabung dengan _Hebi_ yang notabene adalah pembunuh 3 temannya. Melihat tatapan sok _cool_ Sasuke, rasa kesal Naruto semakin memuncak. Namun ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang meski sebenarnya ia ingin memukul wajah Sasuke yang kini berada dalam jangkauan tinjunya. Naruto tak boleh gegabah, ia tak boleh membuat keributan yang beresiko membuka kedoknya sebagai _Jinchuuriki Kyuubi_.

"Tidak, terima kasih tawarannya. Tapi aku lebih senang menjadi _solo player_," gumam Naruto sambil menegak habis minumannya lalu menghilang dengan _Hiraishin no Jutsu._

"Naruto-_kun_!" cegah Hinata, tapi Naruto sudah tak peduli lagi padanya. Hinata merasa sedih dengan perubahan sikap Naruto ini. Namun ia berusaha tak memperlihatkan kesedihannya di hadapan Sasuke dan yang lain.

"Ayo Hinata, saatnya mencari _stage boss_ ke-6," ajak Karin. Hinata mengangguk kemudian pergi bersama 4 pemimpin tertinggi _Hebi_ itu.

"Aku tidak mendeteksi keberadaannya lagi dalam radius 1 km. Tidak salah lagi, itu bukan sekedar _Shunhin no Jutsu_, tapi itu _Hiraishin no Jutsu_. Aku tak tahu jika jurus itu benar-benar ada," gumam Juugo, sosok yang dari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Kau bercanda 'kan? Berarti dengan jurus itu dia tak memerlukan gulungan teleportasi untuk berpindah kemana pun ia mau?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Ya, dia bahkan menggunakan jurus itu tanpa membentuk segel. Dia bukan orang sembarangan." Sasuke merapikan jubahnya lalu berbalik untuk meninggalkan kedai _Ichiraku_. "Lupakan dia. Sekarang saatnya berburu _Rokubi_."

* * *

_**Saturday, December 31, 2022, 5:00 PM**_

_**Unknown Mountain - Konohagakure**_

Dua minggu setelah pertemuan terakhir Hinata dengan Naruto, terdengar kabar kamatian Utakata. Fu, Bee dan Naruto kembali dirundung kesedihan. Mulai dari _stage jinchuuriki_ ke-6 sebenarnya lokasi _stage_ lebih sulit ditemukan dibanding 5 _stage_ sebelumnya. Tapi mereka tak menyangka _byakugan_ Hinata akan tetap bisa melacaknya.

Sejak itu pula Fu jadi jarang berkomunikasi dengan Naruto maupun dengan Bee. Ia akan memasak sarapan untuk Bee dan Naruto lalu setelah itu pergi entah kemana. Menjelang malam ia akan kembali ke _mansion, _memasak makan malam, lalu mengurung diri di kamar.

Bee nampaknya tak terlalu peduli dengan masalah ini. Tapi Naruto berbeda. Ia merasa kehilangan rasa kebersamaan di antara para _jinchuuriki_. Ini tidak sesuai dengan cita-cita yang diharapkan Yugito sebelum ia mati. Yugito berpesan kepada semua _jinchuuriki_ yang tersisa untuk tetap bersama, mereka keluarga, mereka harus saling melindungi satu sama lain. Tapi semuanya kacau gara-gara kesalahan Naruto yang membiarkan seorang pengguna _byakugan_ bergabung dengan _front liner_. Seandainya Naruto tak menolong Hinata saat pertama kali gadis itu _log in_, seandainyaNaruto tak membantunya _leveling_, seandainya Naruto tak menyuruh Hinata mengikuti _Chuunin Exam_, pasti kekacauan ini tak akan terjadi. Sekarang mereka hanya tinggal bertiga. Tak ada yang tahu kapan _front liner_ akan datang dan menghabisi mereka.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara notifikasi dari _console._

Naruto yang saat itu sedang duduk di sofa bergegas melihat apa yang terjadi. Kedua matanya melebar saat melihat ribuan, bahkan puluhan ribu titik-titik _player_ di sekitar _stage_ 7, alias _stage_ Fu dan Juubi ekor 7, _Chomei_.

Naruto melihat persentase _player_ yang ada, angka di sana menunjukkan angka 53%. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto berlari ke kamar Fu.

Fu membukakan pintu saat Naruto mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Mereka sudah sampai," ujar Naruto.

"Aku tahu," balas Fu datar. Ia sibuk memilih _item-item _dan mengkombinasikannya satu sama lain untuk digunakan dalam pertarungan di _stage_-nya sebentar lagi.

Naruto menyadari sikap cuek Fu ini, ia yakin gadis itu masih marah kepadanya. Naruto kemudian membuka _menu_-nya, lalu mengirimkan sejumlah _item-item_ kepada Fu. "Aku tahu kau masih marah padaku, tapi tolong terima _item-item_ ini. _Item-item_ ini akan meningkatkan _HP, CP, speed, damage_ dan _armor_-mu."

Mata Fu membulat. _Item-item_ yang diberikan Naruto adalah _item-item_ berharga yang tak mudah didapatkan. "Aku tak bisa menerimanya. Ini _item-item_ yang kau kumpulkan selama 2 tahun." Fu akan menekan tombol _Decline_ tapi Naruto menahannya.

"Aku mohon terima, aku masih punya _item-item_ lain yang kusimpan. Aku hanya ingin kau tetap hidup," kata Naruto sambil menggenggam erat tangan Fu.

Rasa kesal dan marah Fu kepada Naruto langsung lenyap. Ia baru sadar kekesalannya kepada Naruto tak ada gunanya. Naruto juga pasti tak menyangka kalau tindakannya akan membuat semuanya kacau. Akhirnya Fu menggenggam balik tangan sahabatnya itu. "Baiklah, aku terima."

Naruto tersenyum. "Cepat hajar semua _player_ itu," serunya.

"Termasuk Hinata?"

Naruto agak terkejut mendengar Fu mengatakan itu, tapi kemudian ia kembali tersenyum. "Ya."

* * *

_**Saturday, December 31, 2022, 5:30 PM**_

_**Stage 7 - Takigakure**_

Sebelum masuk ke _stage_ 7, Sasuke sudah menginstruksikan ke semua _shinobi_ anggota _Hebi_ maupun _guild_ lain yang ikut bergabung tentang rencana penyerangan. Sehingga saat berada di dalam _stage_ semua _shinobi_ sudah berkelompok sesuai _skill_ dan keahlian mereka.

_Shinobi_ penyerang jarak jauh bertugas menyerang Fu (yang saat itu berada di kepala _Chomei_ dalam _mode Bijuu_). Penyerang jarak jauh terdiri dari dua bagian, yaitu penyerang di udara yang mengendarai _pet_/hewan mereka dan penyerang di darat.

_Shinobi_ pengendali elemen air bertugas menyerang juga tapi sambil melindungi penyerang jarak jauh. _Shinobi_ pengendali elemen tanah bertugas sebagai _blocker_, mereka berkumpul di tengah dan membuat benteng pertahanan.

_Shinobi_ penyerang jarak dekat disebar di semua sisi untuk memberikan _back-up_ kepada semua _shinobi_.

_Shinobi_ medis bertugas menghampiri shinobi yang terluka, membawanya ke dalam benteng dan segera menyembuhkan mereka.

Jujur saja Fu harus kagum melihat teraturnya pola serangan yang dipimpin Sasuke ini. Pantas saja semua _jinchuuriki_ sebelumnya bisa kalah. Sebelum ada Sasuke, semua _guild_ di _front liner_ tak pernah bergabung. Tapi lihat sekarang, hampir semua _guild-guild_ besar telah bersatu. Tak ada lagi istilah beda desa, beda level, maupun beda skill. Mereka semua berada di bawah komando Sasuke dengan _guild Hebi-_nya untuk mencapai tujuan yang sama, yaitu mengalahkan duo penguasa stage 7, Fu dan _Chomei_.

Tiga jam berlalu dan _shinobi_ penyerang jarak jauh sudah mulai kehabisan _CP._

"Hentikan serangan!" perintah Sasuke. Ia juga merasa _CP_-nya mulai menipis karena terlalu lama mengaktifkan _Susanoo_. Sudah puluhan panah _Susanoo_ yang ia tembakkan ke badan _Chomei_. Di tengah pandangan matanya yang mulai tak fokus, Sasuke melihat 2 dari 4 _HP bar Chomei_ sudah kosong tapi kembali terisi dengan cepat. 'Regenerasi _HP_-nya sangat cepat!' batin Sasuke.

"_Chomei_, kurasa sudah saatnya kita memberi mereka pelajaran. Kita tunjukan kekuatan _The Lucky Seven_!"

"Aku siap kapanpun kau siap, Fu."

Sasuke kaget melihat bulatan hitam di udara yang kian membesar. Itu _bijuudama, _tapi yang membuatnya kaget adalah ukurannya lebih besar dari _jinchuuriki_ sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Semuanya berlindung!" teriak Sasuke. Semua _shinobi_ penyerang baik yang di udara maupun di darat segera mundur, berkumpul bersama Sasuke. Sedangkan _shinobi_ tipe _blocker_ bekerja sama membuat pelindung berbentuk kubah raksasa dengan berbagai elemen untuk melindungi hampir 70.000 _player _yang masih hidup.

BOOOMMM!

_Chomei_ menembakkan _bijuudama_ ke pelindung berbentuk kubah tersebut hingga membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping. Puluhan ribu _shinobi_ mati seketika. Sedangkan sisanya terlempar ke segala arah, menyebabkan _HP _mereka merah termasuk Sasuke. _Chomei_ tak membuang waktunya dan langsung menembakkan ribuan jarum dari ekornya untuk menghabisi puluhan ribu _shinobi_ yang belum mati. Tak lupa ia juga menembakkan gas beracun yang mematikan.

Sasuke melihat pemandangan horor di hadapannya dengan tak percaya. Baru kali ini pasukan yang dipimpinnya nyaris habis. Ini juga pertama kalinya _HP_-nya berubah merah. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan _Nanabi_ ini. Baik _speed, damage_ dan regenerasinya sangat berbeda jauh dengan _Rokubi_.

"Sasuke_-kun_, kita tak mungkin menang. Sebaiknya kita mundur," teriak Karin dari kejauhan. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Semuanya mundur!"

Semua _shinobi_ bergegas keluar dari _stage_ 7. Sebagian besar berteleportasi menggunakan _special item_, sebagian menggunakan _Shunshin no Jutsu _untuk keluar dari stage, sebagian terbang bersama _pet_ mereka, dan sisanya berlari.

Hinata baru sadar dirinya tak memiliki gulungan teleportasi. _Speed_ larinya pun lelet. Sambil berlari, Hinata memandang ke sekelilingnya, melihat teman-temannya di _Hebi_, di _club_ menulis, kenalannya dari _guild_ lain, semuanya sibuk menyelamatkan diri mereka masing-masing. Hinata terus berlari menyelamatkan diri. Satu persatu _shinobi_ tumbang terserang serangan _Chomei_ maupun kehabisan _HP_ karena menghisap gas beracun yang dilemparkan _Chomei_.

"Aku menemukan gadis _byakugan_ itu, Fu," gumam _Chomei_.

Hati Fu kembali dipenuhi oleh amarah. Ia ingat teman-temannya yang telah mati gara-gara Hinata. Roshi, Han, dan Utakata. "Perbesar jarumnya dan arahkan padanya!"

Dengan aba-aba Fu, ratusan jarum raksasa melesat ke arah Hinata. Tiga diantaranya menusuk punggung Hinata, menembus hingga ke dada. Saat itulah Hinata mati untuk pertama kalinya dalam _Shinobi Online_.

* * *

_**Saturday, December 31, 2022, 9:25 PM**_

_**Hyuuga Resident - Tokyo**_

"Kyaaaa!"

Hinata terbangun dari dunia virtual _Shinobi Online _dengan keringat yang bercucuran. Detak jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Ia segera membuka _Nerve Gear _lalu memegang dadanya. Dadanya baik-baik saja. Tak ada lubang ataupun luka goresan di sana. Tapi sensasi serangan _Chomei_ masih sangat terasa nyata di dadanya. Serangan itu sebenarnya tak membuatnya sakit, tapi rasa kagetlah yang membuatnya berkeringat dingin.

Malam ini Hinata kembali memuji para _developer SO _karena mereka telah berhasil membuat game sehebat ini.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Anda baik-baik saja Hinata_-sama_?" Suara Hanabi terdengar dari balik pintu kamar Hinata. Pintu dikunci jadi Hanabi tak bisa masuk. Tapi jika tak dikunci pun biasanya Hanabi tak berani masuk jika belum dipersilakan oleh Hinata.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya… mimpi buruk," kilah Hinata.

"Mau kuambilkan segelas air putih?"

"Boleh."

Hinata lalu membuka kunci kamarnya agar nanti Hanabi bisa masuk ke kamarnya membawakan segelas air putih.

Hinata lalu mengingat-ingat kembali pertarungannya tadi dengan Fu dan _Chomei_. Ia akui ini adalah pertarungan terbesar dibandingkan dengan pertarungan melawan _Yonbi (Son Goku)_, _Gobi (Kokuo)_, dan _Rokubi (Saiken)_. Jumlah _player_ yang dilibatkan pun paling banyak. Tadi juga pertama kalinya Hinata melihat raut wajah kesal Sasuke.

Hinata sebenarnya tak terlalu peduli pada hasil pertarungannya. Yang kini ada di pikirannya adalah ketidakpedulian _player-player_ lain yang selama ini sudah Hinata anggap sebagai teman, orang-orang baru yang kini berjejer di _list_ kontaknya dalam kategori 'teman'. Hinata tak habis pikir kenapa dari sekian ratus 'teman'-nya tak ada yang mau menolongnya di _stage_ 7 tadi. Hinata tahu sebenarnya teman-temannya melihat dengan jelas saat dirinya membutuhkan bantuan. Hinata juga tahu mereka punya gulungan teleportasi lebih dari 1, bahkan di antara mereka banyak yang sudah menguasai _Shunshin no Jutsu_.

Apa susahnya memberikan 1 saja gulungan teleportasi kepadanya? Atau yang paling mudah, apa susahnya sekedar meraih tangan Hinata lalu menggunakan _Shunshin no Jutsu, _mengajak Hinata pergi bersama mereka keluar dari _stage_?

Hinata tahu ini hanya _game_. Mungkin sebagian orang menganggap ini hal sepele. Tapi Hinata selalu sensitif jika berhubungan dengan pembahasan mengenai 'teman'.

Jika di dalam _game_ saja mereka tak mau menyelamatkan Hinata, bagaimana di dunia nyata?

Hinata menghela nafas pelan. Seandainya Naruto ada di sampingnya, pasti ia akan menyelamatkannya.

Ya, itu benar.

Hanya Naruto yang benar-benar tulus menjadi temannya. Beberapa minggu terakhir ini terkadang Hinata berpikir teman-teman di _guild_ _Hebi_ hanya memanfaatkan kekuatan _byakugan_-nya.

Hinata membuka data kontak _SO _yang tersinkronisasi ke _smartphone_-nya lalu menggulir _menu_ kontak hingga ke bagian paling bawah, di sanalah sebuah foto bocah pirang yang sedang tersenyum terpampang. Hinata ingat pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Naruto kurang menyenangkan. Naruto seperti sedang marah kepadanya. Sekarang Hinata ingin meminta maaf dan mencari tahu kenapa Naruto marah kepadanya. Saat itu Naruto membujuk Hinata untuk keluar dari _Hebi_. Kalau pun memang Naruto marah karena Hinata masuk _guild Hebi_, Hinata rela keluar karena sekarang ia sudah tahu siapa teman yang benar-benar peduli kepadanya.

Hinata melihat detail kontak Naruto, mencari akun _IM_ yang biasanya dicantumkan _player_ agar mereka bisa berkomunikasi _via messenger_ di _smartphone_. Sayangnya tak ada _IM_ lain di sana. Padahal Hinata inginnya melakukan _video call_, bertatap muka seperti pertemuan mereka di _Ichiraku_ yang sempat terganggu Sasuke dan yang lain. Hinata terpaksa mengirim pesan lewat pesan bawaan di _game SO _di _laptop_-nya, berharap Naruto sedang _online_ saat ini agar segera membalas pesannya.

Setengah jam berlalu, Naruto tak kunjung membalas pesannya. Pasti Naruto sudah _log out_ dan tidur, pikir Hinata. Lagipula ini sudah malam.

Hinata akhirnya mematikan _laptop_-nya, lalu meminum air yang dibawakan Hanabi.

"Hanabi, temani aku tidur di sini malam ini," perintah Hinata. Hanabi menatap majikannya tanpa ekspresi. 'Menemani tidur' tak ada dalam _list_ tugas sebuah _home android. _Memang sih Hinata terkadang memerintahkan hal-hal aneh seperti menemani belajar, menemani nonton TV, menemani ngobrol. Tapi perintah menemani tidur adalah hal yang baru kali ini diperintahkan Hinata.

"Aku sedang butuh teman," lanjut Hinata.

Sebagai _home android_ yang ditugaskan Hiashi memenuhi segala keperluan Hinata, tentunya Hanabi tak bisa menolak. "Baik, Hinata-sama."

Hanabi akhirnya tidur di tempat tidur Hinata. Ia bisa merasakan kedua tangan Hinata yang menggenggam tangan logam berbalut kulit sintesisnya. Hanabi tak mengerti tingkah majikannya ini, namun ia tak dituntut untuk mengerti. Hanabi lalu memasuki _mode standby, _mengistirahatkan sebagian besar fungsi di tubuhnya, tapi tetap mengaktifkan beberapa fungsi penting agar tetap siaga dalam 'tidur'-nya.

* * *

_**Saturday, December 31, 2022, 9:30 PM**_

_**Unknown Mountain – Konohagakure**_

"Aku pulang," gumam Fu pelan. Namun tanpa ia sangka, Naruto dan Bee berdiri di ruang tengah menyambutnya. "Hey, kalian belum tidur?" Fu menatap Bee dan Naruto bergantian namun tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Yang ada, Naruto malah segera memeluknya.

"Selamat datang kembali. Aku senang kau pulang," bisik Naruto di telinga Fu.

Fu membalas pelukan Naruto, pelukan yang begitu erat. "Aku juga senang kalian menyambutku seperti ini."

Naruto terkekeh sedangkan Bee mengangkat tinjunya ke arah Fu. Fu mengerti isyarat Bee ini, ia juga mengangkat tinjunya ke arah Bee, mempertemukan tinju mereka sambil tetap memeluk Naruto. "_Bakayaro!_" ejeknya.

"_Hey, that's my line! Bakayaro! Konoyaro!_" balas Bee.

Akhirnya ketiganya tertawa bersama. Mereka senang suasana di _mansion_ ini sudah kembali seperti semula. Tawa mereka baru berhenti saat suara perut Naruto mengacaukan suasana.

"Jangan bilang kalau kalian belum makan karena menungguku," ujar Fu. Dua orang yang di hadapannya malah nyengir. "Dasar kalian ini. Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan memasak nasi goreng. Aku juga belum makan malam sebenarnya."

Naruto dan Bee duduk di meja bundar di _minibar_ sedangkan Fu memasak nasi goreng untuk makan malam mereka bertiga. Gadis berambut _mint green_ itu sesekali ikut tertawa menanggapi candaan Bee dan Naruto. Ia memasak tanpa beban, justru ia senang melakukannya. Sejak ketujuh _jinchuuriki_ itu memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama 2 tahun lalu, Fu-lah yang bertugas memasak. Masalahnya tak ada lagi yang mau memasak selain dirinya. Jika membeli terus makanan yang sudah jadi tentunya hanya akan menghabiskan uang. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa ia melatih _skill_ memasaknya agar bisa menyajikan sajian yang enak bagi seisi rumah. Lama-kelamaan Fu mulai terbiasa dan menikmati perannya sebagai koki di mansion ini.

Saat sedang mendengar cerita konser terakhir Bee, Naruto melihat notifikasi tanda pesan masuk di _menu_-nya, itu pesan dari Hinata. Karena sekarang Naruto memasang status _invisible_, pesan tersebut masuk sebagai _offline message_. Naruto sedang tak mau menanggapi Hinata dan lebih memilih untuk menikmati momen-momen berharganya dengan dua teman _jinchuuriki_-nya yang tersisa.

"Makanan siap!" seru Fu sambil membawa 3 piring nasi goreng ke meja makan. Ia lalu ikut duduk bersama Bee dan Naruto. "Sebenarnya kalian tadi bisa saja makan duluan. Beli ke luar atau memasak ramen instan 'kan bisa."

"Kami tidak makan duluan, karena kami yakin kau akan pulang, Fu. Bukankah begitu Bee?"

"Yo!"

Fu tersenyum menatap kedua temannya bergantian. "Aku ingin kita terus bersama seperti ini," kata Fu sambil menggenggam tangan mereka.

"Tenang saja, kita akan tetap bersama mulai saat ini," balas Naruto, didukung oleh anggukan Bee.

* * *

_**Saturday, December 31, 2022, 09:30 PM**_

_**Uchiha Resident - Tokyo**_

Sasuke menyeruput _softdrink_ di tangannya dengan cepat lalu duduk di sofa.

"Kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Itachi yang saat juga duduk di sofa, ia baru pulang kerja.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Itachi melihat kaleng _softdrink _yang dipegang Sasuke melengkung, bahkan soda dari dalamnya sampai meluap ke luar. "Tapi sepertinya kau sedang kesal."

Sasuke mendengus kesal, kakaknya itu memang selalu tahu jika dirinya sedang ada masalah. "_Nanabi_ menghabisi kami, aku nyaris mati."

"Hoo.." Itachi mengambil _softdrink_ yang sama dengan Sasuke dari lemari es. Lalu ia meminumnya dan kembali duduk di samping Sasuke. "Apa perlu kubantu?" tanya Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak usah!" Sasuke mendecih. Lagi-lagi kakaknya meremehkannya. Sasuke melempar kaleng _softdrink_ ke tempat sampah seenaknya lalu pergi ke kamar. Disambarnya _smartphone-_nya yang tergeletak di atas meja di samping tempat tidur, lalu ia membuka kontaknya. "Karin, ke rumahku besok pagi. Ajak juga Suigetsu dan Juugo. Kita butuh rencana yang matang untuk mengalahkan _Nanabi_."

_**To Be Continue…**_

* * *

**A/N**:

Mungkin kalian heran ya, Naruto cuma _AI/NPC_ tapi kenapa bersikap seperti manusia? Makan, mikir, bercanda, dan lain-lain. Pada_ AN chapter _kemarin saya janji mau ceritain hal itu. Tapi ternyata _chapter_ ini panjang. Keasyikan ngetik_ chapter _ini ga kerasa udah 8000_ words! _Padahal itu belum sampai ke penjelasan _AI _para_ jinchuuriki_.Yaudah akhirnya mending dibagi dua aja karena saking panjangnya malah jadi ga fokus dan jadi bingung ni _chapter_ nyeritain apaan?

Jadi penjelasan kenapa Naruto, Fu, dan Bee terlihat menyerupai manusia, kenapa mereka bisa seenaknya jalan-jalan di_ SO _seperti_ player _biasa, itu semua akan dijelaskannya di_ chapter _depan_._ Nantinya akan digabung sama cerita latar belakang Hinata (soalnya baru nyadar kesini-kesini malah lebih banyak nyeritain Naruto padahal seharusnya seimbang).

Sekali lagi saya tekankan, _fic_ ini terinspirasi dari _SAO_, tapi bukan berarti semuanya akan sama. Istilah-istilah di dalamnya akan saya sesuaikan dengan keadaan di dunia ninja. Jadi jangan heran kalau istilah-istilahnya berbeda dengan di _SAO_ atau dengan di _game online_ pada umumnya. Jangan lupa _review_ lagi _OK_?

_**Arigatou**_

**-rifuki-**


	4. Gone

**A/N: **Karena ternyata banyak yang kurang mengerti istilah _game_, meskipun udah saya bahas di awal, jadi saya akan sebutkan beberapa istilah yang wajib diketahui sebelum membaca _chapter_ ini.

**Something you SHOULD KNOW:**

_**Front Liner**_**: **_Player _yang bermain _Shinobi Online _dengan tujuan **menamatkan** _game_/**membunuh** _jinchuuriki_, bukan sekedar bersosialiasi (_socializer_) atau berpetualang (_explorer_).

**HP: **_Hit Points. _Poin yang dimiliki setiap _player_ yang mewakili **darah** mereka_. _Besarnya _HP_ tergantung_ level. HP_ berkurang jika _player_ mendapat serangan. Jika _HP _ kosong, _player_ akan mati. _HP_ ibarat '**nyawa**' yang harus dilindungi setiap _player_. _Player _hanya memiliki 1 batang/_bar_ _HP_ (termasuk Naruto, Fu, dan Bee). Sedangkan _bijuu_ punya lebih dari 1 _bar_. Choumei memiliki 4 _HP bar, _sedangkan Gyuki/_Hachibi_ dan Kurama memiliki 5 _HP bar_. 

**CP: **_Chakra Points. _Plesetan dari '_Mana Points'. _Karena ini dunia _shinobi, _jadi saya ubah namanya jadi_ chakra. _Fungsinya sama_, _yaitu dipakai untuk menggunakan _skill_, dalam hal ini _sharingan, byakugan_, dan jurus-jurus ninja pada umumnya.

_**Artificial Intelligence**__**(AI)**_**:**Kecerdasan buatan yang dimiliki suatu robot/aplikasi. Misal: musuh, pet, pokoknya yang bukan _player_/manusia. _AI_ disebut juga _NPC_.

*_Fic_ ini lebih enak dibaca di perangkat yang bisa menampilkan tulisan _bold_ dan _italic_.

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

"_**Gone"**_

* * *

_**Saturday, January 21, 2023, 08:00 AM**_

_**Hyuuga Resident - Tokyo**_

Buka _laptop_, jalankan _Shinobi Online_, masuk _menu_ pesan, cek _inbox_, matikan _laptop_. Buka _laptop _lagi, jalankan _Shinobi Online _lagi, masuk _menu_ pesanlagi, cek _inbox _lagi, matikan _laptop _lagi. Itulah yang dilakukan Hinata setiap hari. Hinata tidak _log in _ke dunia _virtual SO_, ia hanya memilih menu perpesanan _SO_ untuk memeriksa apa Naruto sudah membalas pesannya.

Hinata akan senang saat ada pesan baru, tapi tak lama kemudian raut wajahnya akan berubah sedih saat melihat pesan itu bukan dari Naruto. Yang mengiriminya pesan beberapa hari terakhir adalah Sasuke yang mengirimkan undangan pertemuan rutin yang biasanya diadakan setiap seminggu sekali. Bedanya, kali ini pertemuan diadakan 2 kali seminggu setiap hari Rabu dan Sabtu. Undangannya tidak bersifat wajib bagi Hinata, jadi tak masalah jika ia tak datang. Biasanya hanya perwakilan desa, ketua _guild_ lain yang jadi sekutu _Hebi_, atau _player_ penting lainnya. Hinata tak tahu kenapa pertemuan jadi 2 kali seminggu. Hinata menduga Sasuke sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk mengalahkan _Nanabi_ karena kekalahannya melawan _Nanabi_ beberapa waktu lalu telah mencoreng nama baiknya sebagai pemenang turnamen _game online _se-Tokyo.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang rajin _online_, Hinata malah jadi malas _log in_ ke _SO_ karena ia tahu ia tak akan bertemu Naruto di sana. Hinata baru sadar ternyata dirinya begitu bergantung kepada Naruto. Ia merasa Narutolah satu-satunya temannya di _SO_ yang tulus mau berteman dengannya. Itulah sebabnya Hinata jadi sedih karena sekarang Naruto malah mengacuhkannya. Hinata tak tahu apa sebabnya, tapi ia merasa Naruto sedang marah kepadanya.

Hinata duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk lututnya, tangan kanannya memegang dada kirinya yang terasa sakit. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Ini bukan sakit secara fisik, tapi mentalnya yang terasa sakit. Anehnya lagi, rasa sakitnya ini berbeda dibandingkan ketika ia dimarahi Hiashi. Rasa sakitnya kali ini terasa lebih sakit.

"Hinata_-sama_, saatnya sarapan," panggil Hanabi dari luar kamar.

"Aku belum lapar Hanabi," sahut Hinata.

"Tapi Anda harus tetap turun. Tuan Hiashi menyuruh Anda turun untuk sarapan bersamanya. Hari ini ia tak masuk kantor."

Hinata langsung tersenyum, sejenak ia melupakan masalahnya dengan Naruto. Hinata beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu keluar dari kamar menuju ruang makan dengan berlari kecil. Tak biasanya ayahnya tidak pergi ke kantor di hari Sabtu. Hinata melihat Hiashi sudah duduk di meja makan dengan wajah datarnya. Hinata tak pedulikan itu. Kehadiran ayahnya di ruang makan pagi ini sudah membuat Hinata senang. Hinata duduk di samping ayahnya, berusaha ingin sedekat mungkin dengannya. Hinata sudah lupa kapan terakhir mereka bisa sarapan bersama.

Mereka kemudian sarapan dalam diam. Hinata selalu diajarkan untuk tak banyak bicara saat makan.

"Aku senang ayah bisa sarapan bersamaku hari ini," kata Hinata setelah ia selesai makan.

"Hn." gumam Hiashi. Hanya itulah balasan Hiashi, tapi Hinata sudah terbiasa dengan komunikasi seperti ini. Ayahnya bisa ada di hadapannya sekarang saja ia sudah bersyukur.

"Hinata. Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Hiashi.

Hinata terkejut mendengar Hiashi memulai pembicaraan, terlebih lagi karena Hiashi menanyakan keadaannya. Apa sikap murungnya akhir-akhir ini disadari Hiashi?

"Gurumu bilang kau sering melamun. Bahkan katanya kuis kemarin kau mendapat nilai 4. Ini pertama kalinya kau mendapat nilai sekecil itu. Ceritakan padaku apa masalahmu," lanjut Hiashi.

Hinata akhirnya tahu permasalahan dengan Naruto telah mempengaruhi sikapnya akhir-akhir ini. Salah satunya adalah semangat belajarnya yang menurun. Ia terlalu banyak memikirkan Naruto. Hiashi sebenarnya jarang menanyakan keadaan Hinata. Jadi Hinata tak akan menyia-nyiakan kepedulian Hiashi ini. Ia akan menceritakan masalah Naruto kepadanya. Siapa tahu ayahnya bisa membantu. Biar bagaimanapun ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa Hinata ajak ngobrol di _real life_.

"Aku sedang merindukan temanku," ujar Hinata.

Terlihat kening Hiashi sedikit berkerut. "Sejak kapan kau punya teman?" tanyanya.

Hiashi tahu dari dulu ia selalu memberi fasilitas mewah kepada Hinata seperti _laptop, tablet, _dan_ smartphone_. Dengan semua perangkat itu, bukan hal yang sulit untuk mencari teman. Hanya saja sejak dulu setiap Hinata bergabung jejaring sosial, forum, atau masuk _chat room, _Hiashi tahu Hinata hanya ngobrol seadanya dengan orang-orang di sana. Sejak dulu tak ada yang benar-benar Hinata anggap teman.

Hiashi benar, selama ini Hinata tak pernah punya orang yang ia anggap teman baik di jejaring sosial, forum maupun _chat room_. Naruto adalah teman pertamanya. Hinata bisa berinteraksi dengannya dalam dunia _virtual SO _yang keadaannya nyaris sama dengan _real life. _Hinata bisa memperhatikan sifat, karakter, dan kepribadian Naruto. Tiga hal itu tak tak bisa dilihat secara jelas jika hanya lewat _chat. _Makanya Hinata menganggap Narutolah teman pertamanya.

"Sejak 2 bulan lalu. Aku mengenalnya lewat _internet_," ujar Hinata. Ia belum berani untuk membahas _Shinobi Online._ "Dan sekarang sepertinya dia marah padaku. Dia tak mau membalas pesanku."

Hiashi menyeruput teh hangatnya lalu menatap Hinata dengan ekspresi yang lagi-lagi masih datar. "Memiliki teman hanya akan menyakitimu. Kau lihat sendiri, baru 2 bulan berteman denganmu, dia sudah membuatmu sedih seperti ini. Itu hanya _via internet_. Di dunia nyata orang bisa lebih kejam dari itu. Itulah alasannya kenapa aku tak mengizinkanmu keluar rumah atau sekolah di luar."

"Tapi-"

"Cukup. Lebih baik sekarang kau belajar agar nanti kuismu tidak jelek lagi." Hiashi langsung masuk ke _lift_ menuju _basement_. Sekarang Hinata tahu sebenarnya sang ayah tidak benar-benar libur. Ia hanya me-_remote_ pekerjaan di komputer kantor _via_ komputer di _lab basement_. _Mood_ Hinata kembali jelek. Harapannya untuk mendapatkan solusi permasalahannya dengan Naruto dari sang ayah hanya angan belaka.

Hinata kembali ke kamarnya dan malah malas-malasan di tempat tidur. Jujur saja, kata-kata Hiashi tadi justru semakin membuatnya enggan belajar. Hari demi hari ketidakpedulian Hiashi telah mulai mengikis kepatuhan Hinata kepadanya. Dan hari ini rasa patuh Hinata sudah habis, rasa kesal Hinata sudah sampai pada _limit_-nya. Dari kalimat terakhir Hiashi tadi, jelaslah sudah bahwa alasan kenapa selama ini ia tak dibiarkan sekolah di luar adalah agar Hinata tak memiliki teman. Hinata tak habis pikir, kenapa hanya sisi negatif teman yang Hiashi bahas? Kenapa sisi positifnya tidak dibahas? Apa Hiashi tak tahu jika seorang teman bisa membuat Hinata senang?

Ugh, Hinata akhirnya kembali mengingat Naruto gara-gara pemikirannya ini.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura menelpon Hinata _via_ _smartphone-_nya, kebetulan Hinata memang mencantumkan akun _Skype_ di detail kontaknya.

"_Halo_ Sakura_-chan_."

"Hinata-_chan_, kau kemana saja?" tanya Sakura. Terlihat wajah heran Sakura di layar _smartphone_ Hinata.

"Aku diam di rumah."

"Kau tidak tahu kalau hari ini Sasuke akan menyerang _Nanabi_?"

"Oh ya? Aku tidak tahu. Hari ini aku belum mengecek pesan di _SO_."

"Aku juga baru tahu. Tenang saja, seperti biasanya penyerangan akan dilakukan sore hari. Tapi ada baiknya kau _log in_ ke _SO_ sekarang. Aku yakin kau akan kaget. Aku tunggu di _club_ ya." Sakura mengakhiri panggilannya.

Hinata menjauhkan _tablet_ pelajaran sekolahnya. Sebaliknya, justru ia mengambil _laptop_, membuka _Shinobi Online, _danmengeluarkan helm _Nerve Gear_ dari bawah tempat tidurnya. Kata-kata Sakura tadi sudah terlanjur membuatnya penasaran.

* * *

_**Saturday, January 21, 2023, 09:00 AM**_

_**Writing Club - Konohagakure**_

Begitu masuk ke _SO, _Hinata dikagetkan oleh kerumunan _player_ di setiap sudut desa _Konoha _ padahal hari ini tidak ada festival maupun _event_ spesial. Sebagian dari mereka sering Hinata lihat, tapi sebagian lagi belum pernah Hinata lihat meski mereka warga Konoha (terlihat dari protektor yang mereka kenakan).

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Hinata sambil memperhatikan orang-orang di luar dari jendela _club_ menulis.

"_Front liner_," jawab Sakura.

Mata _lavender_ Hinata membulat. "Sejak kapan _front liner_ jadi sebanyak ini?"

"Sudah kuduga kau akan kaget. Ini karena kau jarang _online_ jadi kau tak tahu apa-apa. Selama tiga minggu ini Sasuke sering mengadakan pertemuan yang intinya menyuruh semua perwakilan desa dan _kage_ untuk mengajak semua _player SO_ bergabung bersama _front liner_. Bahkan ia memasang pengumuman di forum _SO_ agar _player_ yang jarang _online _bisa menyempatkan untuk _online_ sore ini. _Player-player_ di luar sana belum seberapa. Masih banyak yang belum _online_. Kau lihat saja nanti sore, ini akan jadi serangan terbesar dalam sejarah _Shinobi Online_."

Sudah Hinata duga Sasuke telah merencanakan sesuatu. Selama Hinata bergabung dengan _Hebi_, Hinata sudah bisa menilai sifat Sasuke. Pria itu pintar, tak banyak bicara, dan ambisius. Karena itulah dibalik wajahnya yang terkesan _stoic_ dan angkuh, hingga kini tetap banyak _player_ yang ingin bergabung bersamanya, terutama para _gamer_ sejati yang haus akan kemenangan.

Hinata sebenarnya tak terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke. Di antara 4 petinggi _Hebi_, Hinata paling dekat dengan Karin. Dari gadis berkaca mata itu pula Hinata tahu alasan Sasuke membentuk _Hebi._ Di _real life_ Sasuke selalu dianggap _inferior_ dari kakaknya Itachi dalam berbagai hal. Dalam pelajaran, olah raga, ketenaran, bahkan dalam bermain _game_ sekalipun Sasuke selalu dibandingkan dengan Itachi yang dianggap sempurna. _Hebi_ dibentuk Sasuke karena ia terobsesi untuk menamatkan _SO_. Ia ingin membuktikan kepada Itachi bahwa dirinya juga mampu seperti Itachi. Ia akan buktikan jika pemenang _game online_ se-Tokyo yang diraihnya bukan hanya gelar semata, ia akan menaklukan _Shinobi Online, game __VRMMORPG_yang dikatakan orang memiliki _boss_ yang kuat dan selama 2 tahun ini baru 2 _stage_ saja yang berhasil ditaklukan.

Hinata melihat kerumunan orang di luar semakin banyak. Ia juga melihat beberapa _avatar_ yang bermunculan satu demi satu. "Berapa persen jumlah mereka sekarang, Sakura_-chan_?"

"Jumlah mereka sekarang…"

* * *

_**Saturday, February 4, 2023, 03:00 PM**_

_**Unknown Mountain - Konohagakure**_

"76%! Itu berarti hampir 114.000 _player,_" ujar Bee kesal. Di hadapannya sekarang ada layar _hologram_ yang menampilkan titik-titik berbagai warna yang bergerak menuju _stage_ 7.

"Jadi ini alasan mereka tidak menyerangku selama 3 minggu ke belakang. Mereka merekrut puluhan ribu _player_ untuk bergabung ke _front liner_." Fu menyender pada sisi kanan kursi yang diduduki Bee. Fu lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Baiklah, saatnya aku pergi."

Naruto mengigit bibirnya. Berat sekali ia melepas kepergian Fu. Mereka bertiga masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tapi lagi-lagi kenyataan bahwa mereka memiliki peran antagonis dalam _game_ ini menyadarkan Naruto jika keinginannya hanya sekedar mimpi yang tak bisa diwujudkan. Naruto membuka _menu_ miliknya lalu memilih _menu_ _items_.

_Select All - Send to - Fu _

Sebelum Fu keluar dari _mansion_, ia melihat notifikasi di _menu_-nya. Ia tak percaya melihat notifikasi itu, Naruto mengiriminya ratusan _item_!

"Ambil semua _item-item_-ku," ujar Naruto.

Fu menatap Naruto, memperhatikan kesungguhan di sepasang mata _shapire_ sahabatnya. Ia menghela nafas pelan. "Sudahlah jangan menyia-nyiakan _item_ milikmu. Percuma Naruto, mereka sudah terlalu banyak."

Kata-kata Fu memang benar. Jumlah _front liner_ sudah meningkat drastis. Bahkan dengan semua _item_ yang diberikan Naruto sekalipun Fu merasa tak yakin bisa menang. Tapi Naruto menolak untuk menyerah begitu saja. Ia berjalan cepat mendekati Fu lalu mengangkat tangan kanan Fu dan menuntun jari telunjuk lentik Fu untuk menyentuh opsi '_Accept_' di notifikasi _menu_-nya. "Ambil saja. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu. Aku mohon kembalilah dengan selamat."

Fu tahu dirinya tak bisa menang berdebat dengan Naruto. Ia membiarkan tangan Naruto menuntun telunjuknya menyentuh opsi '_Accept_', membuat ratusan _item_ dari _menu_ Naruto berpindah ke _menu_-nya. Setelah itu Fu memegang erat tangan Naruto, lalu melirik Bee sambil tersenyum. "Aku akan berusaha semampuku. Aku masih ingin berkumpul dengan kalian."

* * *

_**Saturday, February 4, 2023, 03:20 PM**_

_**Stage 7 - Takigakure**_

Fu menatap_ front liner_ yang sudah memenuhi setiap sudut _stage_ miliknya. Seperti biasa, Sasuke sudah mengatur formasi sesuai _skill_ masing-masing _player_. Fu menyadari jika merela jauh lebih banyak dari bayangannya, apalagi tipe penyerang jarak jauh yang terbang di udara. Cahaya matahari sore itu nyaris tertutupi karena langit sudah dipenuhi penyerang di udara. Nampaknya mereka memaksimalkan penyerang udara dan jarak jauh karena sudah tahu itu cara terbaik untuk mengalahkan Choumei.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Sasuke memberikan komando untuk menyerang. Puluhan ribu serangan dari berbagai elemen dan jurus menyerang Fu yang saat itu sudah terbang dalam _mode_ _bijuu_ bersama Choumei.

Fu tahu Sasuke adalah otak dari serangan besar-besaran ini. Maka yang ia incar pertama adalah Sasuke.

Choumei memberikan kontrol penuh atas badannya kepada Fu sehingga gadis itulah yang memegang kendali pada pergerakan _bijuu_ ekor 7 itu. Choumei menembakkan 2 _bijuudama_ secara beruntun dan diarahkan kepada Sasuke yang sedang berada di benteng pertahanan di tengah _stage_. Di saat yang bersamaan Choumei terbang melesat mengikuti kedua _bijuudama _itusambil menutupi badannya dengan 4 sayapnya untuk melindungi badannya dari serangan ribuan _front liner_. Namun tetap saja saking banyaknya serangan yang dilancarkan _front liner_, _HP _Choumei turun sedikit demi sedikit.

Begitu kedua _bijuudama_ meledak secara beruntun di pelindung benteng, terbentuklah celah yang bisa Choumei masuki. Choumei masuk ke dalam benteng dan menghabisi semua _player_ yang ada di hadapannya. Petarung jarak dekat yang ada di benteng tak tinggal diam dan mulai menyerang dengan jurus andalan mereka masing-masing.

Choumei diberondongi dengan banyak serangan. Untungnya regenerasi _HP_ Choumei sangat cepat, _armor_-nya juga jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya berkat bantuan _item-item_ dari Naruto. Kalau saja Naruto tak memberikan _item-item_-nya, Fu yakin ia dan Choumei sudah mati sekarang. Namun jumlah penyerang yang banyak tetap saja membuat 2 dari 4 _HP bar_ Choumei habis seketika.

"Fu, aku menemukan Sasuke!" seru Choumei.

"_Switch_!" balas Fu, memberikan isyarat kepada Choumei untuk kembali mengambil alih kontrol atas tubuhnya sendiri.

Choumei melesat ke arah Sasuke dengan 6 kaki yang siap mencengkeram mangsanya. Sasuke tak bisa menghindar saat Choumei mencengkeram badannya dan membantingnya ke luar benteng. _Susanoo_-nya langsung lenyap, diikuti dengan _HP_-nya yang merosot tajam hingga berwarna merah. Semua _player_ kaget karena tanpa diduga Choumei langsung menargetkan Sasuke. Mereka bingung. Apa ini kebetulan? Kenapa dari sekian ribu player yang berada di benteng hanya Sasuke yang diincar? Bahkan tanpa basa-basi lagi Choumei bersiap menembakkan _bijuudama_ tepat di depan wajah Sasuke. Sasuke terbelalak tak percaya. Dengan bola energi berukuran raksasa di depan wajahnya, ia tak akan sempat menghindar.

_Player_ lain tak henti-hentinya menyerang Fu untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke. Tepat saat Choumei menembakkan _bijuudama_, ia mendapat pukulan telak di wajahnya hingga ia terlempar. Otomatis arah tembak _bijuudama _pun jadi berubah, tidak lagi ke arah Sasuke tapi ke langit.

Fu melihat _HP bar_ ketiga Choumei telah kosong. Sekarang hanya tinggal _HP bar_ terakhir yang masih penuh.

"Pukulan sekuat ini…"

"Tidak salah lagi. Itu _Lariat_ sang _Raikage_, kakak angkat Bee," kata Choumei sambil berusaha bangkit lalu terbang ke udara.

Dari kejauhan nampaklah 5 orang berdiri di depan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke sedang disembuhkan seorang _kunoichi_ berambut _pink_.

Fu terpaku melihat 5 sosok di depan Sasuke. "Aku tak menyangka 5 _kage _ikut serta dalam penyerangan kali ini. _Hokage_ ke-5 Konoha, Tsunade. _Raikage_ ke-4, A. _Kazekage_ ke-6, Kankurou. _Mizukage_ ke-5, Mei. _Tsuchikage_ ke-3, Onoki."

"Mereka benar-benar serius ingin menghabisi kita."

"_Yup._ _We're the lucky seven, but today is an unlucky day_. Senang bisa bersamamu selama ini, Choumei."

"Yeah, sama-sama Fu."

Bersamaan dengan itu semua _front liner_ kembali menyerang Choumei dan Fu, tak terkecuali 5 _kage _dan Sasuke yang sudah dipulihkan.

* * *

_**Saturday, February 4, 2023, 06:00 PM**_

_**Unknown Mountain - Konohagakure**_

PING!

Terdengar notifikasi dari _console_. Naruto yang saat itu sedang duduk di sofa sudah tahu apa maksud dari notifikasi itu. "Sepertinya malam ini kita akan makan malam dengan _ramen instan_," gumamnya pelan. Bee mengangguk, raut wajah sedih tak bisa ia sembunyikan.

Makan malam mereka malam itu tak seramai seperti biasanya. Sekarang Bee lebih memilih untuk diam dibanding _nge-rap_. Begitu juga Naruto yang lebih memilih diam dibanding bercanda. Satu orang lagi teman mereka telah mati. Kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua. _Mansion_ ini terasa semakin sepi.

Setelah makan malam Naruto pergi ke kamar untuk tidur. Tapi nyatanya ia tak bisa tidur. Ia teringat pada jumlah _front liner_ yang sekarang sudah jauh lebih unggul dari yang asalnya 30% menjadi 76%. Apalagi dari _screenshot_ yang dikirim Fu, sekarang 5 _kage_ sudah turun tangan. Naruto merasa ia dan Bee mustahil bisa bertahan. Fu saja bisa dikalahkan dalam waktu kurang dari 3 jam. Sebenarnya tak ada yang salah di sini. Bukankah sudah menjadi hal yang wajar jika musuh dikalahkan dalam sebuah _game_? Justru menjadi tidak wajar jika musuh di dalam _game_ malah menang. Mana ada orang yang mau membeli _game_ seperti itu.

Tak lama lagi pasti Hinata akan menemukan _stage_ 8 dan _front liner_ akan menghabisi Bee. Naruto sempat berniat untuk menemui Hinata, tapi ia sadar Hinata tak sama sepertinya. Hinata _player_, Hinata manusia sedangkan dirinya adalah _Artificial Intelligence_. Dirinya hanya aplikasi komputer yang terdiri dari rangkaian kode-kode bahasa pemrograman. Lagipula setelah apa yang terjadi pada ketujuh temannya, Naruto tak ingin minta tolong kepada manusia. Manusialah yang telah membunuh tujuh temannya. Manusialah yang menyebabkan ia merasa kehilangan seperti sekarang. Naruto heran kenapa _programer_ _SO_ membuatnya memiliki 'perasaan' padahal dia _AI_? Apa tujuan mereka sebenarnya? Apa mereka hanya menjadikan Naruto dan _jinchuuriki_ lain sebagai bahan permainan?

Naruto teringat pada kalimat terakhir Yugito sebelum ia mati.

'_Kalian harus tetap bersama dan saling menjaga. Kalian harus bertahan hidup bagaimanapun caranya.'_

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk tetap hidup, Yugito?" tanya Naruto tapi tentu saja tak akan ada yang menjawab. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengalahkan manusia?"

Naruto lalu teringat satu hal penting.

_Shinobi Online_ adalah sebuah _program _komputer dan Naruto adalah _AI_ yang menjadi bagian dari _program_ tersebut. Sedangkan manusia sebenarnya hanya 'berkunjung' ke dalam _program_ itu dalam bentuk _avatar_. Sejak awal manusia hanya tamu yang berkunjung ke dunia _virtual_ dimana Naruto dan teman-temannya berada.

Naruto tersenyum. Bukan senyum ramah yang selama ini sering ia tunjukkan, tapi senyum mengerikan yang baru kali ini terbentuk di wajahnya. Naruto membuka protektor _Konoha_-nya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Lalu ia menuju ruang _console_. Sesampainya di sana Naruto mengaktifkan _console_ utama, _virtual keyboard_, berikut 5 layar _hologram_-nya. 

"Aku tuan rumah di sini, aku yang berkuasa di sini. Manusia hanya tamu. Sudah sepantasnya setiap tamu yang datang ke sini tunduk padaku!"

* * *

_**Wednesday, February 15, 2023, 08:00 PM**_

_**Ichiraku Ramen - Konohagakure**_

Hari ini Hinata disuruh _online_ oleh Sasuke untuk mencari _stage_ 8. Hinata tak punya alasan untuk menolak karena ia masih anggota _Hebi_. Lagipula Naruto tak pernah membalas pesannya. Ia tak pernah tahu alasan Naruto dulu menyuruhnya keluar dari _Hebi_.

Pencarian hari ini lumayan menguras _CP_ Hinata karena ia mengaktifkan _byakugan_ secara _nonstop_. Sebagai satu-satunya _player_ tipe _scout_ di _Hebi_, Hinata menjadi kunci dari keberhasilan pencarian ini. Karena _CP_ Hinata sudah kosong, akhirnya Hinata diizinkan pulang. Sebelum pulang Hinata mampir ke _Ichiraku_.

"Ini minumannya," kata Ayame, _waitress _yang sudah lumayan akrab dengan Hinata.

"Terima kasih. Oh ya Ayame_-san_, kau kenal Naruto?" tanya Hinata.

Ayame tersenyum ramah. "Tentu saja, dia langganan kami di sini."

"Apa kau tahu dia dimana?"

Ayame menatap Hinata sejenak lalu bertanya, "Boleh aku duduk?" Hinata mengangguk mempersilakan Ayame duduk. "Aku tidak tahu Naruto dimana. Biasanya setiap hari dia akan mampir ke sini. Hanya saja sudah 2 bulan ini dia tak pernah kesini lagi. Aku juga tak pernah melihatnya di manapun. Malah tadinya kukira kau yang tahu dia sedang ada dimana. Naruto memang periang dan gampang akrab, tapi karena dia _solo player_, dia jarang terlihat bersama _player_ lain. _Player_ yang kulihat banyak menghabiskan waktu bersamanya hanya kau seorang."

"Apa kau yakin tak pernah melihat Naruto bersama _player_ lain?" tanya Hinata tak percaya. Masa iya orang seramah Naruto hanya menghabiskan waktu dengannya? Seharusnya orang seramah Naruto punya banyak teman. _Player_ lain pasti akan menyukai sifat Naruto, sebagaimana Hinata menyukainya.

"Aku yakin. Yang pernah mengajaknya bergabung ke _guild_ bukan _Hebi_ saja. Banyak _guild-guild_ besar lain yang pernah mengajaknya untuk bergabung. Mereka tahu Naruto bukan _player_ sembarangan, mereka yakin Naruto memiliki _level_ tinggi. Tapi Naruto selalu saja menolak dan memilih jadi _solo player_. Kurasa dia hanya _socializer_ yang tak tertarik bergabung dengan _front liner_." Ayame menghela nafas pelan lalu memeluk nampan yang dibawanya. "Naruto sebenarnya jarang makan malam atau sarapan di sini, dia hanya datang di waktu makan siang. Tapi porsi makan siangnya bukan main. Dia bahkan bisa menghabiskan 10 _porsi ramen_. Padahal kalau dipikir secara logika, dia hanya menghambur-hamburkan uang saja. Bukankah jika makan di _SO_ hanya _avatar_-mu saja yang akan kenyang? Tubuh aslimu di rumah tak akan merasa kenyang. Tapi Naruto seakan tak peduli itu dan selalu datang setiap hari ke sini. Naruto salah satu langganan ter-_royal_ kami. Itulah yang membuatku, _Tou-san_, dan _waitress_ lain merasa kehilangannya."

Hinata memegang dada kirinya yang lagi-lagi terasa sakit. "Aku juga merasa kehilangan Naruto," gumam Hinata. " Dia teman pertamaku di _game_ ini."

"Apa dia tidak memberimu kontak _IM_ atau _email_? Mungkin kalian bisa janjian bertemu di _real life_."

Hinata menggeleng. Jika Naruto memberinya _IM_ atau _email, _pasti ia akan menghubunginya sejak lama. Ini memang hal yang aneh. Kebanyakan _player_ justru sengaja mencantumkan _IM_ atau _email_ agar mereka bisa berinteraksi satu sama lain di _real life. _Hinata tidak menuntut untuk bertemu Naruto di _real life_ karena ia tahu Hiashi tak akan mengizinkannya keluar rumah. Tapi paling tidak Hinata ingin tahu kabar Naruto. Bukannya apa-apa, dengan kondisi mereka yang _lost contact _seperti ini, Hinata takut terjadi apa-apa pada Naruto di _real life _yang menyebabkannya tak bisa _log in_ dan membalas pesan Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng cepat, menghilangkan firasat buruk yang sempat terpikir olehnya. Dari pada terus menerus di sini dan pencarian Naruto tak membuahkan hasil, Hinata memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Terima kasih Ayame-_san_, aku pulang dulu," pamit Hinata. Tak lupa ia menyimpan beberapa uang koin di meja.

"Ya. Aku akan mengabarimu secepatnya jika aku mendapatkan informasi mengenai Naruto."

Hinata mengangguk lalu segera _log out_.

_**To Be Continue…**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Minggu, 13-JAN-13 00:45**  
Wew, lagi-lagi _chapter_ ini bengkak. Jangan tanya jumlah _words_-nya berapa karena saya aja yang nulisnya kaget. Haha. Saya pisah jadi 2 _chapter, _sisanya di-_publish_ besok siang. Oh, sekarang udah ganti hari ya, maksudnya **nanti siang**. Antara jam 12 – jam 2 WIB. Sekarang _review_ aja dulu_ ok!_

Oh ya, saya udah bikin gambar _vector_ Fu, sebenernya digambar 2 bulan lalu. Tapi sepertinya cocok jadi tema "_**Tribute to Fu, Nanabi Jinchuuriki**_" setelah dia meninggal di _chapter_ ini. (Apalagi setelah banyak membahas Fu, saya mulai suka sama ni karakter _cewek_ :p )

Ini _link_-nya: rifukii dot deviantart dot com/#/d5mmw9r

_**Arigatou**_

**-rifuki-**


	5. Secret

**A/N: **Karena ternyata banyak yang kurang mengerti istilah _game_, meskipun udah saya bahas di awal, jadi saya akan sebutkan beberapa istilah yang wajib diketahui sebelum membaca _chapter_ ini. Soalnya **80% **_**chapter**_** ini adegan bertarung** yang penuh dengan istilah-istilah tersebut.

**Something you SHOULD KNOW:**

_**Front Liner**_**: **_Player _yang bermain _Shinobi Online _dengan tujuan **menamatkan** _game_/**membunuh** _jinchuuriki_, bukan sekedar bersosialiasi (_socializer_) atau berpetualang (_explorer_).

**HP: **_Hit Points. _Poin yang dimiliki setiap _player_ yang mewakili **darah** mereka_. _Besarnya _HP_ tergantung_ level. HP_ berkurang jika _player_ mendapat serangan. Jika _HP _ kosong, _player_ akan mati. _HP_ ibarat '**nyawa**' yang harus dilindungi setiap _player_. _Player _hanya memiliki 1 batang/_bar_ _HP_ (termasuk Naruto, Fu, dan Bee). Sedangkan _bijuu_ punya lebih dari 1 _bar_. Choumei memiliki 4 _HP bar, _sedangkan Gyuki/_Hachibi_ dan Kurama memiliki 5 _HP bar_. 

**CP: **_Chakra Points. _Plesetan dari '_Mana Points'. _Karena ini dunia _shinobi, _jadi saya ubah namanya jadi_ chakra. _Fungsinya sama_, _yaitu dipakai untuk menggunakan _skill_, dalam hal ini _sharingan, byakugan_, dan jurus-jurus ninja pada umumnya.

_**Pet**_: _AI_ yang menjadi _partner_ seorang _player_. Fungsinya bisa sebagai penyembuh, penambah kekuatan, membantu menyerang, dan lain-lain. Selama ini _bijuu _(Kurama, Choumei, dkk) adalah _pet _dari para _jinchuuriki (_Naruto, Fu, dkk). Tapi pasangan _bijuu-jinchuuriki_ ini tak pernah menampakkan wujud bersamaan, _jinchuuriki_ **selalu** bersembunyi di dalam tubuh _bijuu_ karena tak ingin jati diri mereka diketahui oleh _front liner_.

_**Artificial Intelligence**__**(AI)**_**:**Kecerdasan buatan yang dimiliki suatu robot/aplikasi. Misal: musuh, _pet_, pokoknya yang bukan _player_/manusia. _AI_ disebut juga _NPC_.

_**Resurrection Time**_**:** Waktu yang dibutuhkan _player_ untuk bisa _log in_ kembali ke _SO_ setelah dia mati. Lamanya _resurrection time_ 3 hari.

*_Fic_ ini lebih enak dibaca di perangkat yang bisa menampilkan tulisan **bold**, _italic _dan underline.

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

"_**Secret"**_

* * *

_**Friday, February 24, 2023, 04:00 PM**_

_**Stage 8 - Kumogakure**_

Tiga minggu kemudian _front liner_ sudah berhasil menemukan _stage_ 8 dengan bantuan _byakugan_ Hinata. Tentunya ini jadi kabar buruk bagi Bee dan Naruto. Yang lebih parah lagi adalah semakin meningkatnya jumlah _front liner_. Kali ini jumlah mereka sudah mencapai 80% atau sekitar 120.000 _player_. Siapa sangka dalam waktu kurang dari 4 bulan jumlah _front liner_ telah meroket dari 30% menjadi 80 %. Dalam kurun waktu itu pula 5 _jinchuuriki_ yang selama 2 tahun tak bisa dikalahkan nyatanya bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah. Pertarungan melawan _jinchuuriki_ yang dulu hanya dilakukan oleh para _gamer_ _freak_ di _front liner_ kini telah menjadi daya tarik sebagian besar _player SO._ _Progress _yang mengesankan ini terjadi setelah Sasuke turun ke medan perang. Sasuke telah menyadarkan semua _guild_ ataupun _solo player_, mereka tak akan menang jika melawan _jinchuuriki_ sendiri-sendiri. Yang harus dilakukan adalah bersatu seperti sekarang ini. Jika mereka bersatu, maka mengalahkan _jinchuuriki_ bukan hal yang mustahil.

Bee menyambut kedatangan _front liner _dengan _mode bijuu_-nya. Ia tak ingin _Raikage_ yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak melihatnya. Bee terpaku saat pertama kali melihat _front liner_ di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Takut?" tanya Gyuki (_bijuu_ ekor 8/_Hachibi_) kepada Bee dengan nada mencibir.

Bee tertawa. Bukan Bee namanya jika ia pesimis sebelum mencoba. "Killer Bee tak pernah takut pada siapapun, yo! Biarkan aku mengontrol tubuhmu sekarang!"

Gyuki tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Bee lalu membiarkan Bee mengontrol tubuhnya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Gyuuki (yang dikontrol Bee) melompat menyerang _front liner._ Sasarannya yang pertama tentu saja adalah Sasuke!

Gyuki membuka mulutnya dan bersiap untuk mengumpulkan energi untuk membuat _bijuudama_. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya saat tiba-tiba ada _bijuudama_ lain yang melesat dari belakangnya. Ribuan _player_ yang berada di garis depan mati seketika, ribuan lainnya terlempar ke segala arah dan terluka. Lima _kage_ juga ikut terkena efek ledakan. Hanya saja di detik-detik terakhir Sasuke melindungi mereka dengan tubuh _Susanoo, _dibantu beberapa _shinobi_ _Iwagakure_ pengendali elemen bumi dengan membuat pelindung batu. _HP_ seorang _kage_ cukup besar dan pelindung batu yang dibuat _shinobi Iwagakure _sangat kuat sehingga kelima _kage_ masih bisa bertahan.

Tak hanya _player_ saja yang dibuat kaget oleh _bijuudama_ tersebut, nyatanya Bee dan Gyuki pun ikut kaget. _Bijuudama_ itu berukuran besar dan kecepatan tembakannya menakjubkan hingga sulit dihindari.

"Maaf kami terlambat!" ujar Kurama dengan suara berat khasnya sambil berlari ke arah Gyuki. Gyuki masih tak percaya Kurama datang ke _stage_-nya. Tapi kenyataannya memang hanya Kurama yang bisa menembakkan _bijuudama_ sebesar tadi.

Bee lalu menyadari Naruto tidak berada di dalam tubuh Kurama, melainkan berdiri di atas kepala Kurama.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini, _bakayaro_?" bentak Bee. Tapi karena ia masih dalam _mode bijuu_, maka suara yang terdengar keluar adalah suara Gyuki.

"Sebelum kujelaskan semuanya, keluarlah dari badan Gyuki dan tunjukan kepada mereka siapa dirimu. Sudah cukup kita menyembunyikan rahasia ini Bee," perintah Naruto.

Bee tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Naruto. Tapi sepertinya bocah pirang itu punya rencana bagus jadi Bee menurut. Ia melepaskan kontrol tubuh Gyuki lalu memisahkan diri dari tubuhnya. Bee kemudian duduk bersila di kepada Gyuki.

"Aku **meng-**_**hack**_ sistem _SO_," jawab Naruto datar.

"_What_?!"

Kening Naruto terangkat sebelah. "Apa-apaan reaksi kagetmu itu? Kau pikir aku tak bisa melakukannya? Aku tak sepintar Yagura dalam urusan komputer, tapi aku masih bisa meng-_hack_ meski butuh waktu berminggu-minggu bagiku untuk bisa melakukannya."

Bee hanya nyegir dan megusap belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Kemudian ia bertanya, "Bagian mana yang kau _hack_?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku tidak sepintar Yagura jadi belum semua fungsi di _SO_ berhasil kuambil alih. Aku tak punya waktu. Aku hanya meng-_hack_ bagian yang pentingnya saja. Aku tak bisa sebutkan semua, tapi yang jelas salah satunya adalah memindahkan koordinat lokasi _stage_-ku yang asalnya di _Konoha_ ke sini. Sekarang aku dan Kurama bisa bertarung di _stage_ yang sama denganmu. Kita bisa menghabisi semua _front liner_ bersama. Sudah cukup kita mengikuti aturan manusia. Di sini kita yang berkuasa. Sudah sepatutnya mereka yang mengikuti aturan kita." Bee menganguk-angguk tanda mengerti. "Baiklah, sudah cukup penjelasannya. Tetaplah di luar. Kau jadi bisa bergerak bebas jika memisahkan diri dari Gyuki. Kurasa mengalahkan 120.000 _player_ adalah hal yang mudah jika kita melakukannya berempat. Sekarang saatnya kita menyambut para tamu."

Seiring asap yang mulai hilang, kini pemandangan di hadapan _front liner_ semakin jelas. Nampaklah dua monster gurita bertentakel 8 dan monster rubah berekor 9 serta dua orang yang berdiri di atas kepala kedua makhluk itu. Jarak Naruto dengan _front liner _tidak terlalu jauh, jadi mereka bisa melihat wajah Naruto dan Bee. Sebagian besar dari mereka kagetmelihat Naruto dan Bee karena dua sosok itu pernah mereka lihat. Yang jadi pertanyaan mereka adalah kenapa Naruto dan Bee ada di atas kepala dua monster itu?

_Player_ yang pertama angkat bicara adalah _Raikage_. "Bee, apa yang kau lakukan di sana bodoh?!"

Bee menatap Naruto, seolah meminta persetujuan Naruto. Naruto mengangguk.

Bee membuka protektor _Kumogakure_ dan melemparnya kepada sang kakak. "_Sorry brother_! Tapi aku adalah _jinchuuriki_ dari _bijuu_ ekor 8, Gyuki. Aku bukan _player_, aku _AI_ yang harus kalian kalahkan di _stage_ ini. Dan yang di sampingku adalah Naruto dan _bijuu_ ekor 9, Kurama, mereka _boss_ di _stage_ 9 yang datang berkunjung."

_Raikage_ kaget bukan main saat mengetahui ternyata _player_ yang ia angkat sebagai adik sejak 2 tahun lalu itu adalah _AI_ yang harus ia kalahkan di _stage_ 8 ini. Orang yang tak kalah kagetnya adalah Hinata. Jangan ditanya seberapa kaget Hinata. Gadis itu sudah terduduk di tanah karena tubuhnya langsung lemas mengetahui orang yang sempat menolongnya, membimbingnya, dan menghabiskan waktu dengannya selama ini adalah _AI_ alias _Non-Person Character (NPC)._

Sekarang semuanya masuk akal. Inilah alasan kenapa Naruto memilih menjadi _solo player, _selalu makan siang dengan porsi yang banyak,dantak mencantumkan _email_ atau akun lainnya di kontak. Serta yang terpenting adalah ini alasan kenapa Naruto marah kepada Hinata saat gadis itu bergabung dengan _front liner. _Naruto tak mau mereka saling berhadapan di medan perang. Sayangnya justru hal yang ditakutkan Naruto malah terjadi.

Yang paling mengganggu pikiran Hinata sekarang adalah ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Naruto saat Hinata menuntun semua _front liner_ ke setiap _stage_ untuk membunuh teman-teman Naruto. Kalau begitu wajar saja Naruto tak pernah membalas pesannya. Naruto pasti merasa sakit hati. Dulu Hinata bilang hanya akan jadi _socializer_, tapi nyatanya malah bergabung bersama _front liner_ dan menyebabkan teman-teman Naruto terbunuh. Hinata hanya berusaha mencari banyak teman di _guild_, ia tak tahu jika bergabung dengan _guild Hebi_ malah akan memposisikannya di pihak yang berlawanan dengan Naruto. Hinata terus saja menunduk karena merasa bersalah. Ia tak berani menatap Naruto.

Orang ketiga yang tak kalah kaget adalah Sasuke. Sasuke masih ingat pada sosok Naruto saat mereka bertemu di _Ichiraku_. Saat pertama melihat refleks Naruto dalam menangkap _kunai_ yang dilempar Suigetsu, Sasuke langsung tahu Naruto _player_ hebat. Apalagi saat Naruto menghilang menggunakan _Hiraishin no Jutsu_. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tak menduga jika Naruto adalah _boss_ terakhir dalam _game_ ini. Kemudian hal yang membuat Sasuke lebih bingung adalah kenapa _boss_ terakhir di _game_ ini bisa bebas berkeliaran di luar dan juga masuk ke _stage_ 8?

Dari pada mati penasaran, Sasuke berjalan ke depan dan bertanya kepada Naruto "Jika kau _boss stage_ 9, bagaimana caranya kau bisa berkeliaran di Konoha seperti _player_ biasa? Lalu bagaimana caranya kau bisa muncul di _stage_ 8?"

Naruto memperlihatkan senyumnya yang mengerikan. "Karena aku sudah bosan menuruti aturan manusia! Ini daerah kekuasaanku," desisnya. "Di sini kami yang berkuasa, bukan kalian, bukan juga _Game Master_ (_GM_). Aku berhak menciptakan aturanku sendiri!"

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? _AI_ di hadapannya sudah bukan lagi seperti _AI_ pada umumnya.

Perkataan Naruto terdengar jelas oleh Hinata. Dari nada bicara Naruto, Hinata merasa orang yang tadi bicara bukan lagi Naruto yang ia kenal. Hinata lalu memberanikan diri melihat wajah Naruto. Tapi kenyataannya orang yang sedang berdiri di atas kepala Kurama memang benar Naruto. Meski ia tak menggunakan protektor Konoha, tapi dari wajah dan rambutnya Hinata bisa pastikan kalau itu Naruto. Yang membuatnya agak berbeda adalah senyumannya yang kini terkesan mengerikan, membuat badan Hinata bergetar hanya dengan melihatnya. Selain itu bola mata _shapire_-nya sudah tak memperlihatkan keteduhan lagi, tapi sudah digantikan dengan tatapan kebencian.

"Cukup basa-basinya!" Naruto menjentikkan jarinya lalu seketika itu juga tubuhnya diselimuti _chakra Kyuubi_. "_Let's roll_!"

"_Hell yeah_!"

Naruto, Bee, Kurama dan Gyuki berpencar memilih korban mereka masing-masing. Pertempuran kembali dimulai. Kali ini temponya sangat cepat. _Player_ di udara diserang oleh Gyuki, _player_ petarung jarak dekat bagian Bee, benteng pertahanan diacak-acak Kurama, sedangkan Naruto dan ratusan _bunshin_ miliknya bertugas menyerang _shinobi_ penyerang jarak menengah dan merusak formasi secara keseluruhan.

_Front liner_ mulai panik. Bahkan beberapa _newbie_ bergegas membuka _menu_ mereka untuk mencari gulungan teleportasi, berniat kabur. Yang lain ada yang membentuk segel _Shunshin no Jutsu _tapi anehnya tak ada yang berhasil.

"G-gulungan teleportasi dan _Shunshin no Jutsu _tak bisa dipakai!" seru salah satu _newbie_ panik.

"Aku juga tak bisa _log out_!" teriak _newbie_ lain. "Celaka! Aku tak ingin mati di-ARGGHHH!"

_Newbie_ tersebut tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena _rasengan_ Naruto sudah menembus perutnya. "_Oops_! Aku lupa bilang. Satu-satunya cara agar bisa keluar dari _stage_ ini adalah… MATI!" bentak Naruto.

Sasuke menembak Naruto dengan panah _Susanoo_ tapi dengan mudahnya Naruto mengelak. 'Lagi-lagi _Hiraishin no Jutsu_!' pikir Sasuke.

Naruto kembali membunuh dua _newbie_ lainnya. "Aku sudah mengubah _resurrection time_ dari yang asalnya 3 hari menjadi 30.000 hari. Itu artinya sekali kalian mati di _stage_ ini, kalian tak akan bisa _log in_ lagi selama 82 tahun. Untuk manusia pasti itu waktu yang lama sekali _'kan_, Sasuke? Jadi anggap saja kalian tak akan pernah bisa _log in_ lagi setelah mati di sini," ujar Naruto dengan nada yang semakin membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Sasuke! Jangan terbawa emosi! Kau atur _player_ di garis depan! Naruto aku yang urus!" teriak _Raikage_.

Sasuke tahu hanya _Raikage_ yang bisa menandingi kecepatan Naruto, maka ia mengangguk kemudian maju ke barisan depan. Seperti yang _Raikage_ bilang, hampir semua _player_ di sana panik.

"Dengarkan semuanya! _Shinobi_ tipe _defender_ segera buat benteng baru! Penyerang udara dan jarak jauh segera berkumpul dekat benteng, kalian lindungi penyerang jarak dekat dan jarak menengah. Penyerang jarak dekat dan jarak menengah pertahankan formasi kalian hingga benteng terbentuk! Tetap berkumpul dan jangan panik!" teriak Sasuke. Ia bersumpah ini pertama kalinya ia berteriak sampai pita suaranya sakit. "Karin! Coba hubungi _GM_ dan tanyakan kepadanya apa ada _error_ pada _stage_ ini? Kenapa kita tak bisa _log out_?"

Karin tak juga menyahut.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Karin dan melihat gadis itu sudah terjatuh di tanah. Di dekatnya ada Bee sedang memegang 2 pedang yang berlumuran darah. "_Yo, dude_! Apa _redhead_ berkaca mata yang sekarat ini yang kau panggil Karin?"

Sasuke sudah tak bisa menahan amarahnya. Ia kehilangan kesabarannya lalu mengaktifkan _Mangekyou Sharingan_. Tak lama kemudian darah mengalir dari mata kirinya. '_Amaterasu_!'

Gyuki yang melihat ini langsung menarik Bee menjauh agar api hitam yang mulai muncul tak membakar Bee. Sebagai gantinya justru tentakel Gyuki yang terbakar dengan api yang tak bisa mati itu. Gyuki menyuruh Bee untuk memotong tentakelnya agar api tak semakin menyebar.

Sementara itu Sasuke segera memegang badan Karin. Dilihat dari _HP_-nya yang tinggal beberapa garis saja, Karin tak bisa bertahan lama. "Jika kata-kata Naruto benar, itu berarti aku hanya bisa mendampingimu di _SO_ sampai sini. Maaf Sasuke-_kun_, aku tak bisa membantumu mencapai cita-citamu."

Melihat keadaan Karin ini, entah kenapa Sasuke jadi merasa iba. Sebenarnya Karin bukan hanya _partner_-nya di _SO, _mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil. Bahkan Karinlah orang yang pertama kali diajak oleh Sasuke untuk menemaninya bermain _SO. _Gadis itu tahu alasan di balik bermainnya Sasuke dalam _game_ _SO_ dan alasan dibentuknya _Hebi_. Karin juga yang selama ini menjadi _Vice Commander Hebi, _orang yang biasa berteriak-teriak memerintah anggota _Hebi_ mewakili Sasuke yang cenderung tak banyak bicara_. _

Sasuke kemudian melihat semua anggota _guild_-nya yang sedang berjuang mati-matian. Sejak Naruto datang, pola penyerangan Bee dan Gyuki juga ikut berubah. Mereka mengincar _newbie-newbie_ yang mudah dikalahkan untuk meminimalisir jumlah _front liner_. Sasaran mereka selanjutnya adalah _shinobi_ medis seperti Karin dan Sakura. Jika _shinobi_ medis mati, maka tak akan ada yang bisa menyembuhkan _front liner_. Naruto bukan _AI_ biasa, dia mengerti strategi dalam berperang. Jika dibiarkan terus _front liner_ bisa kalah. Untuk kali ini sepertinya Sasuke harus realistis. Sasuke harus menurunkan sedikit egonya. Dia tak mungkin bisa memimpin perang ini sendiri, apalagi setelah apa yang dilakukan Naruto pada _stage_ 8. Sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan ambisinya. Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana mengalahkan Naruto saat ini juga karena jika bukan sekarang, maka _game_ ini tak akan pernah bisa ditamatkan sampai 82 tahun ke depan. Sasuke kembali menatap Karin. "Lupakan cita-citaku. Ada satu hal yang bisa kau lakukan di _real life_."

"Apa? Aku akan melakukan apa saja!" ujar Karin antusias.

"Suruh Itachi _log in _ke_ SO_."

* * *

"_Defender_, perkuat pelindung bentengnya!" teriak Suigetsu. Di luar benteng Kurama sedang menembaki mereka dengan _bijuudama_. Naruto tak mau kalah, dia menggunakan _Rasen Shuriken_ untuk membantu Kurama.

_Front liner_ sudah kewalahan meladeni Naruto, Bee, Kurama dan Gyuki. Ditambah lagi _player_ dengan _level_ tinggi sudah banyak yang mati. Di antaranya _Raikage_, Onoki, Mei, dan Juugo. _Player_ yang tersisa hanya tinggal 10.000-an saja. Makanya mereka sekarang lebih memilih untuk bertahan dalam benteng sambil memulihkan tenaga mereka.

Sementara itu Bee juga sedang memulihkan tenaga karena pertarungannya dengan _Raikage_ tadi nyaris menewaskannya. Baik Bee maupun Naruto tak memiliki _health potion_ jadi Gyuki memberikan sebagian _HP_-nya yang tersisa kepada Bee.

"Sial! Ini tak ada gunanya!" kata Naruto sambil bersila di samping Bee di atas kepala Gyuki. "Benteng mereka terlalu kuat."

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Gyuki.

"Kau sudah selesai menyembuhkan Bee?" Gyuki mengiyakan. "Kalau begitu bersiaplah. Kau dan Kurama harus menggabungkan _bijuudama_ kalian untuk menghancurkan benteng." Naruto lalu menyuruh Kurama menghentikan serangan dan mendekati mereka.

"Serangan berhenti," kata seorang _shinobi Iwagakure_ tipe _defender_.

"Apa mereka mundur?" tanya _shinobi_ lain.

Sasuke tak yakin jika Naruto mundur. Naruto dan yang lain sudah menyerang _front liner_ habis-habisan. Mereka hampir menang. Untuk apa mundur? "Hinata, lihat apa yang terjadi di luar," perintah Sasuke.

Hinata mengaktifkan _byakugan_-nya dan melihat apa yang terjadi di luar. Kedua bola mata _lavender_-nya membulat. "_Bijuudama_ berukuran sangat besar menuju kemari!" teriak Hinata.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke mengaktifkan lagi _Susanoo_-nya dan melindungi _player_ di belakangnya sebanyak yang ia bisa.

BOOM!

* * *

Badan _Susanoo_ Sasuke ukurannya kecil. Hanya sekitar 1000 player saja yang berhasil ia lindungi. Sebagai gantinya sekarang Sasukelah yang sekarat. _HP bar_-nya sudah berkedip-kedip. Sasuke heran kenapa ia tidak mati. Sasuke menoleh ke samping, samar-samar ia melihat seseorang sedang menyembuhkan lukanya. Seorang wanita muda berambut ungu.

"Kelihatannya kau kerepotan Sasuke," ujar sosok lain yang sedang membelakangi Sasuke.

"Itachi," gumam Sasuke pelan. Ternyata Karin sudah berhasil menyuruh Itachi _log in. _Bahkan bukan hanya Itachi saja yang sekarang hadir di hadapannya. Ada Konan yang sedang menyembuhkan luka Sasuke, Yahiko, Nagato, Obito, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, dan Orochimaru. Hampir semua anggota _guild_ _Akatsuki_ hadir, minus Hidan, Zetsu, dan Kakuzu.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Karin. Kurasa ini sebuah _bugs_ atau _error_ dalam _Shinobi Online_. Jadi kau duduk santai saja di sana, biar kami yang mengatasi mereka."

"Aku akan ikut menyerang." Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke, ia tak pernah mau menuruti perintah kakaknya. Para _player_ yang tersisa juga nampaknya sangat loyal kepada Sasuke. Apalagi setelah mereka diselamatkan oleh Sasuke. Mereka semua memutuskan untuk ikut membantu juga.

Sementara di pihak lain Naruto terlihat kesal. "Mereka belum mati. Ada sekitar 1000 _player_ yang masih hidup."

"Itu jumlah yang sedikit, aku bisa-" Kata-kata Kurama terhenti saat Gyuki menubruk badannya.

Kurama awalnya tak mengerti kenapa Gyuki melakukannya. Tapi sedetik kemudian tubuh Gyuki terbakar oleh api berwarna hitam.

"GROAARRHHH!"

"Gyuki!" teriak Bee panik melihat _partner_-nya terbakar.

"Kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa Bee, api hitam itu tak bisa dipadamkan oleh apapun," kata Naruto sambil memegang bahu Bee.

Gyuki akhirnya mati karena kali ini bagian yang terbakar bukan hanya tentakelnya saja, tapi keseluruhan badannya. Tadi _HP_-nya juga sudah diberikan kepada Bee sebagian, jadi ia tak bisa bertahan lama.

"_Shit_! Padahal _CP_ Sasuke sudah menipis, kupikir ia tak bisa lagi menyerang dengan _Amaterasu_!" rutuk Bee kesal bercampur sedih karena ia kehilangan _partner_ yang selama 2 tahun ini sudah menemaninya.

"Yang menyerang barusan bukan Sasuke, tapi Itachi."

Bee lalu melihat ke arah _front liner. _Di barisan terdepan ada 9 _player_ berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah. Kata-kata Naruto benar, Itachi telah _log in_ bersama 8 anggota _Akatsuki _lainnya. _Guild_ terkuat yang pernah ada di _Shinobi Online_ telah kembali!

Naruto melompat ke kepala Kurama dan mengisyaratkan Bee untuk mengikutinya. "_HP_-ku tinggal setengah. Kau Bee?"

"70%, itupun pemberian Gyuki."

"Kurama?"

"Tiga _HP bar_-ku sudah kosong, sekarang tersisa 2 _HP bar_ yang masih penuh."

Naruto menghela nafas pelan. "Ini tak akan cukup untuk melawan _Akatsuki_. Mereka _guild_ terkuat yang pernah dibentuk di _SO_. Seribu _player_ yang tersisa juga tak bisa disepelekan."

Kurama dan Bee tak menanggapi karena kata-kata Naruto benar.

"Tapi paling tidak kita harus bersenang-senang sebelum kita mati," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Kurama menyetujui pendapat Naruto, begitu juga Bee yang tersenyum dan mengadukan tinjunya dengan tinju Naruto. "Pilih _track_ yang membuatku bersemangat untuk menghancurkan mereka," lanjut Naruto.

"_Excuse me_?" tanya Bee tak mengerti.

"Aku melengkapi _stage_ ini dengan _music player_. Cepat pilih _track_ yang bagus."

"_Awesome_! _A'ight_, _lets kick their ass_!" Seketika itu juga terdengar dentuman lagu _hip-hop_ dengan volume besar yang menggema di dalam _stage_, diikuti Naruto, Bee dan Kurama yang mulai menerjang _Akatsuki_. Tentunya lagu _hip-hop_ yang terdengar bukan lagu _hip-hop/rap_ yang dinyanyikan Bee karena suaranya payah, melainkan lagu _hip-hop_ yang sedang hits.

Deidara mengerutkan keningnya melihat kelakuan 3 musuhnya. "Mereka gila, hn! Mendengarkan musik di saat seperti ini!"

"Itu akan jadi lagu kematian mereka," tambah Obito.

"Nampaknya mereka ingin bersenang-senang sebelum mati. Berhati-hatilah, mereka akan sangat ganas," ujar Sasori memperingatkan teman-temannya.

"Ya. Tapi lagu ini tak buruk. Ini memuatku semakin ingin menghabisi mereka!" balas Yahiko.

Sesaat kemudian Itachi memerintahkan semua _player_ untuk menyerang.

* * *

"Ughh!"

Naruto meronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari besi _chakra_ milik Nagato yang menancap di sekujur tubuhnya. _CP_-nya sudah habis, ia tak bisa melakukan jurus apa-apa. Yang ada, setiap ia berusaha meronta, _HP_-nya terus berkurang.

Di awal pertarungan Naruto, Bee dan Kurama menyerang dengan agresif. Apalagi setiap dentuman _bass_ lagu _hip-hop_ turut memberikan semangat. Mereka bertiga bahkan tak segan-segan menghabisi _front liner_ dengan sadis sambil tertawa-tawa seperti _psychomaniac_. Mereka menghabisi _front liner_ dengan cara yang tidak manusiawi, mencabik tubuh mereka (ini yang dilakukan Kurama), memutuskan leher mereka, atau menghancurkan kepala mereka. Lagipula kenapa harus bersikap manusiawi? Ini perang! Dan yang paling penting adalah Naruto, Bee dan Kurama bukan manusia, jadi tak perlu bersikap manusiawi.

Namun sejak awal pertarungan memang tak adil. Sejak awal Naruto kalah jumlah. Apalagi dengan _HP_ yang sudah terkuras. Di akhir pertarungan dugaan Naruto tak meleset.

Mereka kalah.

Kurama tewas dibunuh _Akatsuki_, Sasuke, serta _player-player_ ber-_level_ tinggi lainnya. Bee juga sudah tewas dihabisi _front liner_ ditandai dengan lagu _hip-hop _yang sudah menghilang. Sekarang hanya tinggal Naruto yang akan dieksekusi.

"Bunuh dia Sasuke," perintah Itachi.

Sasuke menatap Itachi tak mengerti.

"Masaku sebagai _player_ _SO_ sudah lama berakhir. Hari ini aku dan teman-temanku hanya sekedar membantu. Dari awal kau yang memimpin perang ini. Dan bukankah kau ingin menaklukan _SO_?" lanjut Itachi.

Sasuke terpaku di tempatnya. Ia kesal karena Karin menceritakan SEMUA hal kepada Itachi, termasuk hal yang seharusnya tak ia ceritakan. Tapi di sisi lain Sasuke bersyukur karena akhirnya Itachi mau menghargainya. Mungkin sebenarnya Itachi memang selalu menghargainya sejak dulu. Hanya saja sikap Sasuke yang terlanjur membenci Itachilah yang membuatnya tak bisa melihat sisi baik sang kakak.

Sasuke menyiapkan _Kusanagi_ miliknya dan juga mengalirkan _chidori_ ke pedang tersebut.

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah saat melihat kilatan pedang itu diarahkan ke punggungnya dengan cepat.

"Ugh!"

Naruto membuka matanya bukan karena merasakan tusukan pedang di badannya. Tapi ia mendengar suara seseorang, diikuti dengan sosok orang tersebut yang tumbang di punggungnya. Sosok itu memeluk Naruto dari belakang, melindungi badan Naruto dari tusukan _Kusanagi_.

Naruto langsung mengenali sosok itu saat helaian rambut berwarna _indigo_ tergerai ke pundak Naruto, diikuti suara yang sangat dikenal Naruto. "Kau tak apa-apa Naruto-_kun_?"

"Hinata?! Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Aku musuhmu," kata Naruto.

"Karena aku temanmu," jawab Hinata. Hati Naruto mencelos saat ia mendengarnya. Apalagi saat ia melihat senyuman di wajah Hinata karena sekarang kepala Hinata bertumpu ke pundaknya.

Sasuke tak mempedulikan Hinata dan terus menekan _Kusanagi_ miliknya hingga menembus perut Hinata, bahkan sampai menusuk punggung Naruto yang saat ini berada di bawah tubuh Hinata.

"Sasuke! Kau berengsek!" Naruto mengumpulkan kekuatannya yang tersisa. Ia tak tahu dari mana sumber kekuatan itu karena sebenarnya _CP_-nya sudah kosong. Yang jelas kekuatan itu tiba-tiba muncul dan membuat Naruto mampu menendang tubuh Sasuke hingga tersungkur. Kemudian Naruto membuat pelindung berwarna orange berbentuk kubah yang melindungi tubuhnya dan Hinata.

Sasuke tak menyerang pelindung yang dibuat Naruto. Ia lebih memilih untuk diam menunggu karena ia tahu sebentar lagi Naruto akan mati.

Naruto berhasil melepaskan diri dari besi _chakra_ Nagato. Selanjutnya Hinata berusaha melepaskan Kusanagi yang menusuk tubuhnya dan Naruto.

Setelah mereka terlepas dari _Kusanagi_ Sasuke, Naruto memeluk Hinata. "Maaf aku tak memberitahumu dari awal tentang siapa aku sebenarnya."

Hinata tak berkata apa-apa tapi ia mulai membalas pelukan Naruto.

Naruto mengusap rambut Hinata. "Kau bodoh karena melakukan hal ini. _Chidori_ Sasuke merupakan serangan yang tetap mengurangi _HP_ meski kita sudah melepas pedangnya. Aku hanya punya waktu kurang dari 5 menit sebelum aku mati. Kau mau mendengar ceritaku? Kurasa itu waktu yang cukup untuk menceritakan siapa aku sebenarnya."

Hinata merasakan dadanya sakit lagi mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Tapi di sisi lain ia ingin tahu siapa Naruto sebenarnya, jadi ia melepas pelukan Naruto lalu mengangguk.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang lalu memulai ceritanya. "Aku adalah _AI_ yang berperan sebagai _jinchuuriki_, musuh kalian di _SO. _Kami berjumlah 9 dan ditempatkan di 9 _stage _yang berbeda bersama 1 _pet_ kami yang disebut _bijuu_. Yang membedakan kami dengan _AI_ pada umumnya adalah kami memiliki kemampuan untuk mempelajari hal baru atau kalian sering menyebutnya _Self-learning Artificial Intelligence_. Saat _Shinobi Online_ _launching_ tanggal 10 Oktober 2020, aku sama seperti _AI_ biasa. Tapi seiring waktu berjalan, aku mulai mempelajari banyak hal baru, termasuk rasa kesepian."

"Hari demi hari aku dan _AI_ lainnya semakin pintar dan mulai sadar jika posisi kami dalam _game_ ini _antagonis. _Kami musuh yang harus kaliah bunuh untuk menamatkan _game_. Kami sadar keberadaan kami terancam. Mulailah tumbuh satu perasaan baru yaitu _self-defense_ (pertahanan diri). Kami mulai mencari cara agar bisa bertahan dalam _game_ ini. Gaara, _jinchuuriki_ _Ichibi_ adalah _AI_ pertama yang punya ide mengajak semua _jinchuuriki_ untuk berkumpul mendiskusikan cara bertahan. Sayangnya Gaara tak sempat mewujudkan idenya karena ia terlanjur tewas. Beruntung ia masih sempat bertemu Yugito, _jinchuuriki Nibi, _dan menyampaikan idenya. Yugito setuju dan segera melacak keberadaan semua _jinchuuriki_ dengan bantuan _bijuu_-nya, Matatabi."

"Perjuangan Yugito tak sia-sia. Enam bulan kemudian Yugito dan 6 _jinchuuriki_ lainnya tiba di _stage-_ku _stage_ 9. Kami akhirnya memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama di _stage_-ku yang berada di _Konoha_ karena Yugito bilang _stage_ 9 adalah _stage_ terakhir jadi paling aman. Kami bahkan membuat _mansion_ megah di _stage_ 9 untuk kami tinggali. Aku senang mereka mau tinggal bersamaku di _stage_ 9, aku jadi merasa tak kesepian lagi. Tapi kesenangan kami tak lama. Sebulan kemudian Yugito tewas karena _front liner_ sudah mulai banyak. Sebelum mati ia menyampaikan semua rencana yang telah disusunnya agar bisa bertahan di _SO_. Ia menyuruh kami menyamar menjadi _player_, membunuh setiap _player_ bertipe _scout_ yang bisa melacak keberadaan _stage boss_, dan masih banyak lagi. Yang paling kami ingat dari kata-kata terakhirnya adalah ia menyuruh kami untuk tetap bersama."

"Setelah menjalankan semua yang diperintahkan Yugito, Yagura dan _bijuu_-nya Isobu tak pernah terkalahkan selama 2 tahun. Selama 2 tahun itu pula kami semakin mirip dengan manusia. Mungkin karena kami menyamar sebagai _player_ dan sering berinteraksi dengan manusia. Intinya kami semakin tak mau kehilangan satu sama lain. Kami seperti sebuah keluarga. Hingga akhirnya aku melakukan kesalahan dengan menolongmu, _player_ tipe _scout_. Waktu itu Fu, _jinchuuriki Nanabi,_ sempat memberitahuku jika aku salah karena menyelamatkanmu. Tapi aku bilang semuanya akan baik-baik saja karena kau tak akan bergabung dengan _front liner_. Tapi ternyata-"

Naruto tak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Hinata sudah kembali memeluknya. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau keputusanku bergabung dengan _front liner_ akan membuatmu kehilangan teman-temanmu. Padahal aku dulu bilang tidak akan bergabung dengan _front liner_," gumam Hinata merasa bersalah.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu. Aku juga salah karena tidak menceritakan semuanya dari awal. Lagipula sudah sepantasnya peran 'musuh' itu kalah dalam sebuah _game_," kata Naruto menenangkan. Mereka tetap dalam posisi saling berpelukan sebelum pelindung berbentuk kubah yang melindungi mereka mulai memudar dan memperlihatkan pemandangan di luar. "_HP_-ku sudah habis. Selamat tinggal Hinata-_chan_. Jangan pernah lupakan aku," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum, senyum yang membuat Hinata senang berteman dengan Naruto sejak pertama dirinya _log in_ ke _SO_. Tubuh Naruto mulai lenyap berubah menjadi pecahan-pecahan grafis komputer.

"Naruto-_kun_," kata Hinata sedih. Namun Hinata sudah tak merasakan lagi tubuh Naruto dalam pelukannya. Tubuh Naruto sudah sepenuhnya menghilang.

Hinata melihat Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa ia baca. Tapi Hinata pikir, pasti Sasuke membencinya karena dirinya berusaha melindungi Naruto. Hinata meraih _Kusanagi_ dan menusuk dirinya sendiri, membuat semua _front liner_ kaget termasuk Sasuke.

* * *

_**Friday, February 24, 2023, 11:00 PM**_

_**Hyuuga Resident - Tokyo**_

Hinata terbangun dari dunia _virtual SO _dengan dada yang terasa amat sakit. Dadanya sakit bukan karena tadi ia bunuh diri di _SO_. Sejak Naruto marah kepadanya, akhir-akhir ini dada Hinata memang sering sakit. Tapi kini setelah Naruto mati, rasa sakit di dadanya terasa puluhan kali lebih sakit. Apalagi sekarang Hinata tahu jika Naruto _AI _dan sudah mati, maka sudah bisa dipastikan Hinata tak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan Naruto baik di _SO_ maupun di _real life_.

Dada Hinata kembali berdenyut sakit.

"Hanabi!" teriak Hinata.

Hinata berusaha bangun dari tempat tidur untuk mencari Hanabi ke lantai bawah. Ia perlu obat penahan rasa sakit.

"Hanabi!" teriak Hinata lagi, suaranya makin pelan karena sudah tak kuat berteriak.

Rasa sakit di dada Hinata sudah sangat menyiksanya. Hinata sudah tak kuat melangkah. Tiba-tiba ia terjatuh menggelinding di tangga hingga ke lantai bawah. Tangga yang cukup tinggi membuat badan Hinata terbanting kesana kemari sebelum akhirnya mendarat dengan posisi kaki kanan yang salah.

Hinata berusaha bangun tapi ia sama sekali tak merasakan kaki kanannya. Hinata beringsut dan bersandar di dinding untuk melihat keadaan kaki kanannya. Kedua bola mata Hinata terbelalak nyaris keluar dari tempatnya. Tulang pahanya patah dan menembus ke luar kulit (_open fracture_). Tapi bukan itu yang paling membuat Hinata kaget. Yang paling membuat Hinata kaget adalah tulang yang keluar dari kulitnya bukan dari kalsium seperti pada umumnya, melainkan batang titanium dengan belasan kabel yang muncul ke luar.

_**To Be Continue…**_

* * *

**A/N:**

Semoga adegan pertarungan _chapter_ ini mudah dipahami dan ga ngebosenin. Misteri tentang Naruto sudah saya beberkan. Sekarang muncul misteri baru, yaitu Hinata. Sejak awal tokoh utamanya emang Hinata kok. Ada yang bisa nebak kenapa yang muncul dari balik kulit Hinata itu titanium dan kabel? Bukan tulang biasa? Pasti udah pada bisa nebak nih. Nantikan jawabannya di _chapter_ depan alias _chapter_ terakhir.

Saya kasih bocoran deh buat _Last Chap. Clue-_nya: _Kokoro_, atau kalau dalam bahasa Inggris "Heart" dan dalam bahasa Indonesia "Hati". Terinspirasi dari lagu Vocaloid Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin – _Kokoro Kiseki_.

_**Trivia:**_

Waktu Hinata menyelamatkan Naruto, Naruto bisa membuat kubah pelindung padahal _CP_-nya habis (itu hampir sama kayak di _SAO_ waktu Kirito vs Kayaba). Naruto melakukannya menggunakan _power of will_, semacam kemampuan yang muncul dari hati. Jadi di akhir hidupnya Naruto sudah jadi _AI_ yang hampir menyerupai manusia karena bisa memiliki _power of will._

Jangan lupa _review _lagi_ ok_

_**Arigatou**_

**-rifuki-**


	6. Kokoro

_**A/N**_**: **_Halooo reader..._ Maaf untuk _update_ yang sangat lama ini, padahal tinggal _chapter_ terakhir. Tapi apa boleh buat, sekarang saya emang ga sesantai dulu. Sedang mencari sesuap nasi, berusaha bertahan di kehidupan yang kejam ini, halaaahh.. Baiklah, seperti _chapter_ sebelumnya, saya akan sebutkan beberapa istilah yang wajib diketahui sebelum membaca _chapter_ ini.

_Chapter_ ini terinspirasi dari lagu _Kokoro_ – **Kagamine Rin/Len** _**Vocaloid – Yamaha Corporation**_

_**Something you SHOULD KNOW**_**:**

_**Artificial Intelligence**__**(AI)**_**:**Kecerdasan buatan yang dimiliki suatu robot/aplikasi. Misalnya kalau dalam _game_: musuh, _pet_, pokoknya yang bukan _player_/manusia. _AI_ disebut juga _NPC__ (Non-Player Character)_.

_**Self-Learning Artificial Intelligence**__**(SAI)**_**: **_AI_ yang mempunyai kemampuan untuk mempelajari hal baru tanpa diperintah manusia.

_**Kokoro**_**:** _Heart (English)_, hati/jantung (Indonesia). Jadi yang dimaksud di sini BUKAN hati _liver_ yang tugasnya menetralisir racun.

_**Core**_**: **Inti/pusat.

_**Unexpected restart: **__Restart_ (penghidupan kembali) sebuah perangkan elektronik tanpa dikehendaki manusia. Kalau dalam komputer, biasanya terjadi saat ada _error_ yang fatal. Agar _data/system_ tidak rusak, maka komputer akan mengalami _unexpected restart/restart_ sendiri. __

*_Fic_ ini lebih enak dibaca di perangkat yang bisa menampilkan tulisan **bold**, _italic _dan underline.

* * *

_**Chapter 6**__** – Final Chapter**_

"_**Kokoro"**_

* * *

_**Friday, February 24, 2023, 10:45 **__**A**__**M**_

_**Otogakure**_

Hari ini, Jumat 24 Februari 2023 pukul 10:45 malam, _game_ _Virtual __R__eality Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game (VRMMORPG)_ _Shinobi Online_ telah berhasil ditamatkan.

Butuh waktu 2 tahun untuk mengalahkan semua_ boss _dalam game yang dicap sebagai _game online_ tersulit itu. Meski sempat ada insiden di-_hack_-nya _stage_ 8 oleh Naruto sang _boss stage_ terakhir, untungnya Uchiha Sasuke, _A__katsuki_, dan 200 _player_ lainnya bisa menyelesaikan _SO_. Sasuke adalah _player_ yang membunuh Naruto sehingga ia berhak mendapatkan gelar pemenang, beberapa _item special, _dan tentunya hadiah utama uang tunai senilai 50 juta yen. Itu jumlah yang fantastis untuk ukuran hadiah menamatkan sebuah _game_. Wajar saja, dari awal peluncuran _SO_, sudah ada belasan sponsor yang berani mendanai.

Tapi sejak awal uang bukanlah hal utama yang diharapkan Sasuke, ia hanya ingin gelar juara. Ia justru berjanji akan membagi rata hadiah uang kepada seluruh _front liner_ yang masih hidup. Ia juga menyisihkan sepertiganya untuk membuat sebuah komunitas yang akan menyatukan seluruh_ front liner __SO_di _real life._ Ia akan membuat sebuah tempat di Tokyo, semacam _basecamp_, yang akan ia beri nama _Hebi_. Sasuke tahu _server game SO_ akan dibiarkan _online_ sampai kapanpun. _Player_ akan bisa _log in_ ke _SO_ untuk sekedar bersosialisasi. Hanya saja Sasuke berharap komunitas _Hebi_ di _real life_ akan menjadi tempat bertemunya _gamer_ dari seluruh penjuru Jepang (bahkan dunia) untuk membahas _game_ secara umum, bukan hanya _SO_. Mereka akan berkumpul untuk saling berbagi informasi mengenai _dunia_ _game _dan teknologi _game_ pada umumnya_._

"Selamat ya, Sasuke-_san_. Sampai bertemu besok," ucap seorang _player_ sebelum ia _log out. _Sasuke hanya tersenyum singkat menanggapi ucapan selamat yang bergantian dilayangkan padanya.

Malam ini Sasuke tak langsung pulang, ia menggelar pesta di _Oto_ untuk merayakan kemenangan _front liner_. Hanya pesta kecil-kecilan, sekedar pemanasan sebelum memulai pesta besarnya esok hari.

Itachi nampaknya menyadari ada yang janggal dengan Sasuke. Adiknya itu seharusnya merasa senang karena sudah bisa menamatkan _game_ tersulit ini. Tapi raut wajah Sasuke malam ini seperti tidak menikmati pesta. Itachi akhirnya memutuskan menemui adiknya.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Yang lain sudah mulai _log out_. Kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku masih ingin di sini." Sasuke menjawab tanpa menolehkan wajahnya, ia sudah tahu siapa yang bertanya dari suaranya. Sasuke sedang duduk di kursi balkon lantai 2 restoran sambil menatap lurus ke jalanan _Oto_ yang mulai sepi.

Itachi kemudian ikut duduk di samping Sasuke. "Kau sepertinya tidak puas dengan kemenangan ini. Apa itu karena reputasimu sekarang _orange_ karena menusuk Hinata?"

Sasuke kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Ia berniat menusuk Naruto, tapi Hinata malah menghalanginya. Awalnya Sasuke kaget dan berniat mencabut kembali _kusanagi_ miliknya. Ia tak tega menusuk Hinata yang telah membantunya menemukan _stage boss_. Namun sesaat kemudian Sasuke sadar ia tinggal selangkah lagi menuju kemenangan, maka ia menghujamkan _kusanagi_ semakin dalam hingga menembus tubuh Hinata dan mengenai tubuh Naruto. Akibatnya reputasi Sasuke turun dari asalnya hijau menjadi orange karena menusuk Hinata yang merupakan seorang _player_.

Sasuke menggeleng. Apalah arti sebuah reputasi jika kenyataannya ia telah menamatkan _game_ ini. Yang penting cita-citanya sudah tercapai.

"Lalu? Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. Lagi-lagi kakaknya selalu tahu jika ada masalah yang mengganjal pikirannya. "Aku merasa ada yang salah dengan _game_ ini. Baru kali ini aku melihat ada _AI_ yang meng-_hack game_," ujar Sasuke.

Itachi kini mengerti kebingungan Sasuke. Namun sayangnya ia sendiri tidak tahu penjelasan yang logis tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di _SO_.

"Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini," tambah Sasuke.

* * *

_**Saturday, February 25, 2023, 6:00 **__**A**__**M**_

_**Uchiha Resident - Tokyo**_

Empat jam kemudian Sasuke terbangun dari tidur singkatnya. Ia dan Itachi baru _log out_ dari _SO_ jam 2 pagi, dan kini jam 6 pagi sudah ada seseorang yang bertamu ke rumah mereka. Sasuke sebenarnya masih ngantuk, terlihat dari kedua matanya yang agak merah. Sialnya Itachi tak juga terbangun untuk membukakan pintu, akhirnya terpaksa Sasuke yang turun ke lantai bawah untuk membukakan pintu.

Begitu pintu dibuka, nampaklah 2 orang polisi di sana.

"_Cyber Police_," seru salah satu polisi yang berpostur lebih tinggi sambil menunjukkan lencananya. "Bisa bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke?" tambahnya.

_Cyber Police_ adalah polisi atau institusi pemerintah yang dibentuk khusus untuk menangani pelanggaran dan penyalahgunaan _internet_.

"Saya sendiri," jawab Sasuke, agak kaget juga dikunjungi 2 orang _Cyber Police_. Seingatnya ia tak pernah melakukan pelanggaran apapun di _internet_.

Dua polisi itu saling berpandangan kemudian kembali menatap Sasuke. "Uchiha-_san_, beberapa saat lalu Hyuuga Hizashi, _developer_, sekaligus _Game Master_ _(GM)_ dari _Shinobi Online_ telah ditangkap atas tuduhan penggunaan _**Self-Learning Artificial Intelligence**__**(SAI) **_dalam _game____online___tanpa izin. Kami mohon Anda ikut kami sekarang sebagai saksi."

Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Benar saja dugaannya, ada yang salah dengan _Shinobi Online._ Dengan pelanggaran seberat ini, segala _service_ di _server SO_ akan segera dihentikan. Sistem _SO_ akan _offline, _dengan kata lain, ini adalah akhir dari _Shinobi Online_.

Itu berarti pesta yang direncanakan Sasuke tidak akan dilaksanakan, tidak ada perayaan, tidak ada senang-senang, _Shinobi Online_ sudah berakhir.

* * *

_**Saturday**__**, February 2**__**5**__**, 2023, 0**__**8**__**:00 **__**A**__**M**_

_**Hyuuga Resident**__** - **__**Tokyo**_

Hinata memandang ke sekelilingnya. Ruang tempatnya berada sekarang sangat terang. Perlu waktu beberapa detik bagi Hinata untuk menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan cahaya di ruangan tersebut. Cahaya yang menerangi ruangan bukan berasal dari matahari, malainkan dari 4 lampu neon yang berada di langit-langit ruangan. Di kanan kirinya ada beberapa komputer dengan belasan monitornya yang berupa hologram. Monitor-monitor itu memperlihatkan deretan-deretan angka yang tak Hinata mengerti.

Hinata mencoba untuk duduk, namun badannya terasa berat. Ia melihat tangan dan lehernya terhubung dengan kabel. Kabel-kabel itu keluar dari balik kulit putihnya. Perutnya juga tak lagi tertutupi kulit, melainkan terbuka lebar memperlihatkan komponen-komponen elektronik yang rumit. Kaki kanannya kini sudah hilang, menyisakan belasan kabel yang mencuat keluar.

Hinata baru ingat, keadaan kaki itulah yang sebelumnya membuat Hinata pingsan. Rasa sakit di dada Hinata kembali terasa melihat fisik yang tak lazim itu. Ada apa dengan tubuhnya? Apa dia seorang _android _sama seperti Hanabi, Izumo dan Kotetsu? Rasanya Hinata ingin pingsan lagi, tapi kali ini ia berusaha menahannya untuk mencari tahu ada apa dengan dirinya.

Tak lama kemudian pintu masuk terbuka, memperlihatkan Hiashi. Hinata lalu menyadari tulisan B2 di pintu, ternyata ruangan tempat ia berada sekarang adalah ruangan _basement_ nomor 2 rumahnya. Wajar saja ia tak mengenalinya karena ia tak pernah diizinkan Hiashi untuk masuk ke sana. Di ruangan itulah Hiashi menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya jika sedang di rumah.

"Hinata, akhirnya kau siuman. Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Hiashi. Rasa khawatir tak bisa disembunyikan dari wajahnya. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata melihat ekspresi sang ayah yang seperti itu.

Hinata memegang dada kirinya. "Di sini. Di sini rasanya sakit sekali."

Hiashi menunduk dan memegang tangan Hinata dengan erat dan bergetar.

"Ayah, aku ini apa? Tolong jelaskan," tambah Hinata.

Hiashi menatap Hinata dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa ditebak. Awalnya ia terlihat ragu, tapi rasanya tidak adil jika Hiashi masih saja menyembunyikan masalah ini dari Hinata, apalagi dengan keadaan Hinata yang sekarang. Hiashi kemudian menggeser kursi miliknya agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Hinata, ia menatap mata Hinata lalu menarik napas panjang.

"Baiklah, aku akan jelaskan semuanya," ujarnya. Jeda sejenak, ia masih memegang tangan Hinata seolah tak mau kehilangannya. "Kau adalah _android masterpiece_ buatanku, _android_ tercanggih yang pernah kubuat, satu-satunya _android_ yang memiliki _**Self-Learning Artificial Intelligence (SAI)**_."

Kedua bola mata Hinata membesar, ia mengerti apa itu _Self-Learning Artificial Intelligence (SAI)_ dari penjelasan Naruto sebelum ia mati.

"Ja-jadi aku bukan anakmu?" tanya Hinata. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hiashi, sebenarnya Hinata sudah tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut. Jika ia _android_, tentu saja ia bukan anak Hiashi. Dada kiri Hinata kembali terasa sakit, bahkan kini rasa sakitnya menjalar lebih luas bukan sekedar di dada saja, tapi juga bahu dan kepalanya.

"Hinata! Hinata… Hinata..." Sayup-sayup masih terdengar panggilan Hiashi, sampai suara itu hilang diikuti pandangan Hinata yang menggelap.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Hinata kembali membuka matanya.

"Hinata," panggil Hiashi. Hinata masih melihat sang ayah tetap berada di sampingnya, tetap menggenggam tangannya. "Aku tak ingin melanjutkan ceritaku. Kau tak mampu menahan emosi sebesar ini," bisik Hiashi.

Hinata membalas pegangan tangan ayahnya. "Tapi aku ingin mendengar semuanya."

Hiashi terdiam, ia tak tega melihat Hinata menahan rasa sakit. Tapi di sisi lain, tidak menceritakan kenyataan sesungguhnya malah lebih kejam. Hiashi kemudian mengambil sebuah foto dari saku bajunya kemudian memberikannya kepada Hinata. "Apa itu teman yang tempo hari kau ceritakan padaku?" tanyanya.

Foto tersebut adalah foto Naruto. Hinata tak terlalu kaget dengan hal itu. Hinata pikir ayahnya pasti sudah mengetahui kalau ia sudah bermain _SO_, maka Hinata mengangguk.

"Kau sudah tahu dia _apa_?"

"_**Self-Learning Artificial Intelligence**__**(SAI**__**)**__," _jawab Hinata pelan, ada perasaan sedih ketika ia kembali teringat pada Naruto.

"Ya. Asal kau tahu, sebenarnya kau dan Naruto memang berasal dari program yang sama." Kening Hinata berkerut mendengar kata-kata sang ayah.

"Bedanya, Naruto dikembangkan oleh saudaraku Hyuuga Hizashi, _developer_ dan _GM Shinobi Online_. Ia mengembangkannya di dalam bidang atau teknologi _game online_. Sedangkan kau Hinata, aku kembangkan dalam bidang robotika."

Hinata makin penasaran dengan penjelasan ayahnya. Hiashi tahu itu, ia memang perlu menjelaskan semuanya dari awal agar semuanya menjadi jelas dan tak ada sedikitpun hal yang dirahasiakan lagi dari Hinata.

Melihat emosi Hinata yang mulai stabil, Hiashi kembali menarik napas dan melanjutkan ceritanya. "Semuanya dimulai 20 tahun lalu. Berawal dari hobiku dan saudara kembarku, Hyuuga Hizashi, dalam mengembangkan _AI _saat kami masih kuliah. Kami sangat menyukai _AI_ dan sering menghabiskan waktu kami di lab hingga akhirnya kami berhasil menciptakan _**Self-Learning Artificial Intelligence**__**(SAI)**__,_yaituprogram atau aplikasi yang mempunyai kemampuan untuk mempelajari hal baru tanpa diperintah manusia. Sejak dulu Hizashi lebih tertarik pada teknologi _game_, sedangkan aku lebih suka pada robot. Tapi itu tak dijadikan hambatan dan kami terus menyempurnakan _SAI_. Setelah kami lulus kuliah, kami masih terus mengembangkan _SAI_ bersama karena kami yakin _SAI_ adalah teknologi yang akan sangat berguna di masa depan. _SAI_ akan jadi program yang merubah robot ataupun karakter _game_ menjadi seolah memiliki 'nyawa' dan 'hati'."

"Setelah dilakukan pengujian, kami melihat betapa hebatnya _SAI_. Saat itulah kami mulai sadar jika proyek ini tidak boleh dikerjakan sembarangan. _SAI_ itu seperti bayi polos yang akan tumbuh sesuai dengan lingkungan di mana ia berada. Dia akan baik jika berada di lingkungan baik. Dia akan sangat jahat jika berada di lingkungan jahat. _SAI_ tidak menerima perintah dari manusia, dia hanya akan melakukan hal yang menurutnya benar. Oleh karena itu, kami tidak bisa seenaknya mengimplementasikan program ini dalam _game_ dan robot. Kami lalu meminta izin kepada pemerintah untuk membuat regulasi resmi izin pengembangan _SAI_. Sayangnya pemerintah menolak mentah-mentah usulan kami. Mereka menilai _SAI_ program yang sangat berbahaya dan dikhawatirkan akan berkembang jadi program yang berbalik melawan manusia."

"Aku menerimanya dengan lapang dada, sementara Hizashi kesal pada keputusan ini. Dia bilang pemerintah itu hanya sekumpulan orang-orang bodoh yang tidak ingin memajukan teknologi. Ia juga mencapku pengecut karena menyerah hanya karena tidak diberi izin oleh pemerintah. Setelah itu Hizashi pergi meninggalkanku, ia bilang akan mengembangkan _SAI_ sendiri tanpaku. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku juga tak tega melaporkan saudaraku sendiri kepada _Cyber Police_. Akhirnya aku menghentikan penelitian dan memilih untuk mendirikan _Hyuuga Cyber Company_ yang memproduksi _android_ dengan _AI_ statis, _AI_ biasa yang tidak punya kemampuan untuk belajar hal baru. Tiga tahun berlalu dan _Hyuuga Cyber Company_ menjadi perusahaan robot yang sukses. Aku kemudian memutuskan menikah hingga dikaruniai 2 putri, yaitu kau dan adikmu, Hanabi. Sayangnya ibumu meninggal saat melahirkan Hanabi."

Hinata agak sedih mendengar cerita di bagian itu, soalnya sebelum ini Hiashi tak pernah mau membahas ibunya setiap kali Hinata bertanya.

"Aku bukan ayah yang baik. Aku tak bisa adil dalam merawatmu dan Hanabi. Itu karena kau terlahir lemah, sedangkan Hanabi tumbuh jadi anak yang berbakat dalam berbagai bidang. Aku selalu memanjakan Hanabi, sedangkan kau selalu kuacuhkan. Aku baru menyesal melakukannya saat kecelakaan menimpa kita. Mobil yang kita naiki mengalami kecelakaan. Hanabi tewas di tempat, kau koma tapi kemudian tewas dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit, sedangkan aku terluka parah. Tiga hari setelah kecelakaan aku baru siuman. Dokter memberikan sebuah gambar yang ditemukannya di saku jaketmu. Di sana aku melihat gambarku, gambarmu, Hanabi serta ibumu sedang berpegangan tangan. Posisimu persis di sampingku, memegang tanganku. Aku baru sadar kau ingin memegang tanganku, tapi aku tak pernah melakukannya selama 16 tahun kau hidup, aku tak pernah memperhatikanmu. Aku bahkan tak ada di sana saat kau menghembuskan napas terakhirmu. Tapi aku tahu semuanya sudah terlambat. Dalam tekanan batin yang begitu berat, aku yang sedang kalap teringat pada _SAI_ yang dulu penelitiannya sempat kuhentikan. Berbekal gen milikmu, aku punya ide untuk membuat _android _yang mirip denganmu. Aku tak peduli jika aku melanggar peraturan dengan memakai _SAI_ tanpa izin. Aku hanya ingin mengulang semuanya dari awal."

"Tekadku saat itu sudah bulat. Aku membuat _android_ dengan _code name_ _HN_ yang memakai _SAI_. _Android_ itu adalah kau Hinata. Kau berbeda dengan _android_ lain buatanku baik dari segi _software_ maupun _hardware_. Kau _android_ pertama yang merupakan gabungan sel hidup dan mesin. Sumber tenagamu dari makanan dan oksigen, bukan listrik. Bahkan rambut dan kukumu bisa tumbuh seperti manusia. Kau bisa dibilang sempurna dari luar, namun tidak di dalam. Jika _SAI_ dibiarkan dalam waktu lama ia akan belajar hal baru dari orang di sekitarnya dan mulai membentuk fungsi baru yang disebut 'perasaan', '_feel'_. Rasa kesepian, senang, marah, sedih dan lain-lain. Fungsi baru itu sangat rumit dan kompleks hingga membutuhkan sebuah komponen tersendiri dalam robot. Komponen itu aku sebut _**Kokoro**_, atau _Heart_/Hati. Seiring waktu berjalan, semua komponen sudah kubuat dan berfungsi dengan baik. Mata, hidung, telinga, bahkan sampai bagian detail seperti usus buatan, paru-paru buatan. Tapi sayangnya _kokoro_ belum bisa kubuat. Membuat perangkat keras yang fungsinya seperti hati manusia ternyata tak semudah yang kubayangkan. Komponen itu harus bisa menahan tekanan mental dan emosi yang kau rasakan. Tiga tahun kuhabiskan untuk membuat _kokoro_ dan aku hanya bisa membuat prototipenya saja, yang jauh dari kata sempurna. Komponen itu kuberi nama _**KOKORO 1**_,__yang kini tertanam di dalam dadamu_._"

Hinata memegang dada kirinya, rupanya komponen bernama _kokoro_-lah yang selama ini terasa sakit.

"Dengan _kokoro_ atau hati yang belum sempurna itu, ajaibnya kau bisa tetap hidup, 27 Desember 2018 untuk pertama kalinya kau membuka matamu. Aku senang bukan main. Sejak saat itu kau sudah kuanggap seperti anak kandungku meskipun kau seorang _android_. Aku selalu menganggapmu sama seperti Hinata anakku meski kau sebenarnya hanya mewarisi gen milik Hinata, aku merasa Hinata telah hidup kembali dalam tubuhmu. Itulah alasannya aku memanggilmu dengan nama yang sama, 'Hinata'. Agar kau tak curiga, aku bilang padamu jika kau mengalami _amnesia_ saat kecelakaan mobil dan tak mengingat semuanya. Dengan begitu, kita bisa memulai kehidupan ayah-anak dari nol lagi. Setelah itu kau hidup normal, layaknya seseorang manusia yang kehilangan ingatannya. Kau belajar hal-hal baru dari lingkungan sekitarmu. Namun di balik itu semua, aku yakin suatu saat kau tidak akan mampu bertahan jika ada tekanan mental yang sangat berat. Makanya aku tak pernah membiarkanmu keluar rumah untuk berinteraksi dengan orang luar. Aku takut kau mempelajari emosi-emosi baru yang bisa membebani hatimu, mengingat kau masih menggunakan _kokoro_ versi 1 yang sebenarnya hanya prototipe. Sementara kau memakai _**KOKORO 1**__,_ aku terus bekerja siang dan malam untuk mengembangkan _**KOKORO 2**_, berharap bisa menyempurnakan komponen tersebut dan membuat hati tiruan yang tak kalah kuatnya dengan hati manusia. Itulah alasan aku selalu bekerja dan pulang larut malam. Aku ingin segera menjadikanmu Hinata yang sempurna, seperti Hinata anak kandungku."

Hiashi menghentikan ceritanya saat tiba-tiba Hinata meringis kesakitan sambil memegang dada kirinya.

"Justru karena ayah… aku jadi seperti ini…" kata Hinata.

Hiashi tertegun.

"Kau selalu tak ada di sampingku saat kubutuhkan! Kalaupun ada, kau selalu bersikap datar padaku! Karena itulah aku selalu kesepian dan berusaha mencari teman. Belum lagi kau tak mengizinkanku keluar rumah! Aku tak tahan jika harus diam di rumah terus-menerus!" Hinata menumpahkan segala emosi yang dipendamnya kepada sang ayah. Emosi yang selama ini ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat dari Hiashi. "Seandainya kau mengizinkanku keluar rumah, seandainya kau mengizinkanku mencari teman, aku yakin tidak akan jadi seperti sekarang, aku tidak akan merasa sakit dan harus kehilangan temanku, Naruto," lanjut Hinata pilu.

"Aku mengaku salah," gumam Hiashi sambil mengusap rambut _android_ yang telah ia anggap anak itu. "Aku hanya terlalu sayang padamu Hinata. Aku tak membiarkanmu memiliki teman agar tak ada yang membuatmu sedih. Aku tak ingin kau terlibat konflik rumit dan merasakan berbagai emosi yang belum mampu kau emban. Aku bersikap datar padamu juga agar hatimu tetap stabil. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, jika aku telah melakukannya dengan cara yang salah."

Hinata masih meringis kesakitan memegang dadanya, tapi ia bersikeras menahannya agar ia tak pingsan lagi. "Aku... aku baru akan memaafkanmu jika kau membiarkanku hidup bebas mulai sekarang," kata Hinata di sela rasa sakitnya.

"Tanpa kau suruhpun aku selalu ingin mewujudkan hal itu, Hinata," gumam Hiashi. "Tapi aku tak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

Hiashi lalu memegang pipi Hinata, berusaha memepertemukan kedua pasang mata _lavender_ mereka. Saat itulah Hinata melihat tatapan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam di sepasang mata _lavender_ pucat milik ayahnya.

"Kenapa kau tak mau bersabar seminggu saja, Hinata? Aku sudah menyelesaikan _**KOKORO 2**_ yang jauh lebih stabil dari milikmu sekarang. Bahkan timku sekarang sedang melakukan pengujian tahap akhir. Tapi sekarang semuanya tak ada gunanya..." kata Hiashi pelan.

Hinata tak mengerti, namun ia punya firasat buruk "Kenapa? Bukankah itu bagus? Berarti hanya tinggal mengganti _KOKORO 1_ milikku saja dengan _KOKORO_ versi 2 'kan?"

Hiashi menggeleng. "_Kokoro_ milikmu telah rusak saking kuatnya menahan kesedihan yang kau rasakan. Tanpa kuduga ternyata kerusakan itu sudah merembet kemana-mana. Semalam kau pingsan untuk pertama kalinya, atau mungkin dalam kasusmu lebih tepat kalau disebut _unexpected restart_. _Unexpected restart_ hanya akan terjadi saat kerusakan yang sangat fatal terdeteksi pada tubuhmu. Kerusakan yang kumaksud adalah rusaknya komponen terpenting dalam tubuhmu, yaitu _core_ atau inti _SAI_."

Hiashi tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, sementara perasaan Hinata makin tak enak. Saat itu terjadilah hal yang tak diduga Hinata. Air mata mengalir dari sepasang mata _lavender_ Hiashi. Selama Hinata hidup, ia tak pernah melihat Hiashi menangis. Hinata mengenal sosok ayahnya sebagai seseorang yang berwatak keras, tidak seperti sekarang yang terlihat rapuh. Jadi, dengan melihat reaksi ayahnya sekarang, Hinata sudah tahu jika akan ada hal buruk yang disampaikan ayahnya.

"Dengan inti _SAI_ yang sudah rusak. Aku sudak tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai _SAI_ milikmu rusak sepenuhnya. Mungkin kau hanya bisa bertahan sampai 1 jam lagi, 10 menit lagi, atau bahkan semenit lagi, aku tak tahu pasti. Yang pasti, saat hal itu terjadi, kau akan... mati," kata Hiashi. Kata 'mati' diucapkan Hiashi dengan suara yang pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. Jika saja Hinata tak berada di dekat ayahnya, Hinata pasti tak akan mendengarnya.

Hinata kembali terpaku. Sebagai seorang _SAI_ yang telah hidup bersama manusia sejak ia membuka matanya, Hinata memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti manusia saat menghadapi kematian, yaitu rasa takut. "Ba-bagaimana jika inti _SAI__-_ku diganti dengan yang baru?" tanya Hinata dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Inti _SAI_ adalah tempat tersimpannya fungsi-fungsi atau hal-hal yang kau pelajari selama kau hidup. Jika komponen itu diganti, tubuhmu mungkin akan sama, tapi kau tak akan mengenalku, tak ingat apapun yang terjadi sebelumnya, kau akan jadi _android_ baru dengan kemampuan yang kembali ke 0. Intinya, kau akan jadi pribadi yang lain, kau tidak akan jadi 'Hinata' lagi."

Hinata sudah tak bisa menanggapi apa-apa lagi. Rasanya tubuhnya mendadak lemas.

Hiashi kemudian merengkuh tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. "Di saat aku telah menyelesaikan KOKORO 2, hati buatan yang bisa menahan emosi layaknya hati manusia, komponen terpenting dalam dirimu malah rusak. Aku sayang padamu, aku tak ingin kehilangan Hinataku untuk kedua kalinya," bisik Hiashi.

Perlahan Hinata membalas pelukan sang ayah. Baru kali ini Hinata merasakan kehangatan pelukan seorang ayah. Ironisnya ini terjadi saat ia akan mati. "Aku juga sayang padamu, ayah," balas Hinata. Entah kemana rasa kesalnya tadi kepada Hiashi. Hiashipun tak menyia-nyiakan momen ini dan semakin mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Hinata.

Mereka terhanyut dalam kehangatan momen ayah-anak yang jarang mereka rasakan, sebelum Hinata meminta sesuatu.

"Ayah, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu sebelum aku mati?" tanyanya.

Hiashi tentu tak kuasa menolak. Dirapikannya poni milik Hinata sambil berusaha tersenyum untuk memperlihatkan ekspresi yang jarang diperlihatkannya kepada Hinata di saat-saat terakhir ini. "Boleh, aku akan memberikannya selama aku mampu."

Hinata lalu memalingkan mukanya dan memandang deretan komputer yang selama ini jadi tempat ayahnya bekerja. "Terima kasih karena selama bertahun-tahun ayah bekerja siang dan malam untuk membuat KOKORO 2, hati yang ingin kau hadiahkan untukku, sesosok _android_ yang sebenarnya bukan anakmu. Aku tetap berterima kasih meski akhirnya aku tak bisa menerimanya," Hiashi mengangguk pelan. Lalu Hinata melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Tapi aku tak ingin membuat hasil kerja kerasmu sia-sia, aku ingin kau memberikan hatiku kepada seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku, yaitu... Naruto."

Hiashi sudah menebak Hinata akan mengatakan itu, dan ia tak keberatan untuk mewujudkan permintaan terakhir Hinata.

Hari itu adalah hari terakhir _HN001_ alias Hinata hidup di dunia. Tepat jam 9 pagi di hari Sabtu, 25 Februari 2023 semua fungsi di tubuh Hinata mati total menyusul _core_ _SAI_-nya yang sudah tak mampu lagi beroperasi. Tak ada raut kesedihan di wajah Hinata. Yang ada adalah senyuman tulus karena sebelum kematiannya ia telah mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang ayah biarpun hanya sesaat. Satu hal lagi yang membuat Hinata tersenyum di saat-saat terakhirnya adalah karena Hinata senang 'hati' miliknya akan diberikan kepada seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi dan begitu berarti baginya.

* * *

_**Saturday**__**, February 2**__**5**__**, 2023, **__**11**__**:00 **__**A**__**M**_

_**Japan Cyber Prison **__**- **__**Tokyo**_

"Lama tak jumpa Hizashi."

Hizashi agak kaget saat melihat siapa orang yang mengunjunginya di penjara. Seseorang yang memiliki wajah identik dengannya. "Kau rupanya. Apa kabar _android_ milikmu, eh Hiashi?" tanya Hizashi setengah menyindir. Dibanding Hiashi, Hizashi memang memiliki sifat yang lebih blak-blakan dan bersemangat.

Hiashi tak menjawab.

"Kenapa diam? Jangan pikir aku tak tahu saat ada seorang _android_ ber-_SAI_ yang masuk ke _Shinobi Online_. Data fisik yang dikirimkan _Nerve Gear_ milik _player_ bernama Hinata berbeda dengan manusia biasa. Hanya kau yang bisa membuat _android_ yang mirip dengan manusia seperti itu. Dan kalau dugaanku benar, kau mengambil gen anakmu sendiri untuk ditanamkan padanya."

Hiashi tahu, bukan maksud Hizashi untuk menyindir kematian Hinata. Hizashi sama sekali belum tahu kalau Hinata sudah mati. Hizashi hanya menyindir karena ternyata kini Hiashi ikut-ikutan mengembangkan _SAI, _padahal ia dulu tunduk kepada pemerintah dan menghentikan penelitiannya.

Hiashi akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberitahu Hizashi kejadian sebenarnya. "Ya, kau benar. Aku membuat _android_ dengan _code name HN001_ dari gen anakku yang sudah meninggal. Namun kini _HN001_ pun sudah mati total. _SAI_-nya rusak setelah ia _log out_ dari _Shinobi Online _semalam."

Sontak saja wajah Hizashi berubah. Ia jadi merasa bersalah.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu. Pasti karena ia kehilangan Naruto."

"Ya. Tapi sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Oh ya, kau tahu aku telah mengimplementasikan _SAI_ dalam _android_, tapi kau tidak melaporkanku. Sepertinya kau mau membalas budiku di masa lalu," kata Hiashi dengan nada datar khasnya. Hizashi hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku datang ke sini karena ingin meminta bantuanmu."

Hiashi memberikan jeda sejenak untuk melihat reaksi Hizashi. "Aku ingin melegalkan _android_ ber-_SAI. _Dan _SAI_ pertama yang ingin kugunakan adalah milik Naruto."

Hizashi langsung tersentak mendengar keinginan saudaranya, bahkan ia langsung berdiri dari kursinya hingga suara gemerencing rantai di kakinya terdengar. "Kita sudah pernah mengajukannya dan ditolak mentah-mentah! Kasus _hack_ yang dilakukan Naruto di _SO_ saja sudah dianggap berbahaya, apalagi jika kau berniat menanamkan _SAI_-nya dalam _android_! Kau gila Hiashi! Bayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto jika kau menjadikannya _android_ dan membiarkannya berkeliaran di dunia nyata. Dia sudah terlanjur membenci manusia, aku khawatir dia akan memberontak dan berbalik melawan kita seperti apa yang ditakutkan pemerintah. Jujur saja aku sebenarnya mau membantumu, tapi jika kau berniat menghidupkan Naruto, maaf aku tak bisa."

"Itu permintaan Hinata sebelum dia mati."

Hizashi tertegun mendengar perkataan Hiashi yang singkat itu. Sebagai seorang ayah tentu ia mengerti rasa kehilangan yang dirasakan Hiashi. Apalagi Hiashi merasakan kehilangan itu lebih dari 1 kali. Pertama kehilangan Hanabi, lalu Hinata, lalu _android_ Hinata yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anak pun kini sudah tiada.

"Kita akan buat '_Three Laws of Robotics_'," kata seseorang yang muncul di pintu masuk ruang jenguk tahanan.

Hizashi langsung mengenali sosok tersebut. "Uchiha Itachi."

"Aku memintanya untuk menjadi pengacaramu," tambah Hiashi.

Uchiha Itachi adalah pengacara muda yang hebat. Hizashi merasa ide _Three Laws of Robotics_ yang disebutkan Itachi adalah kunci menuju gerbang dilegalkannya _SAI_. Hizashi tersenyum lalu kembali duduk di kursinya. "Ironis sekali, kau jadi pengacara yang membelaku sementara adikmu Uchiha Sasuke menjadi saksi yang memberatkan kasusku." Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

Hiashi kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hizashi. "Sekali lagi kita akan berjuang melegalkan _SAI_. Bukankah ini impian kita sejak dulu?"

"Ya, _just like old times_," jawab Hizashi semangat sambil menyalami Hiashi, saudara sekaligus teman seperjuangannya sejak lama.

* * *

**10 YEARS LATER**

_**Monday**__**, **__**October**____**10**__**, 20**__**33**__**, **__**09**__**:00 **__**A**__**M**_

_**Basement 2, Hyuuga Resident **__**- **__**Tokyo**_

"Saatnya merubah mode tenaga dari listrik ke oksigen."

"Lepaskan kabel power, alirkan oksigen murni secara perlahan."

"Baiklah, jantung berdetak normal, sel-selnya sudah aktif, _SAI_ merespon dengan baik, KOKORO 2 juga berjalan tanpa masalah, semua _clear_."

Sesosok _android_ berambut pirang rancung perlahan membuka matanya.

"Selamat datang di dunia nyata _N__R001_ atau boleh kupanggil Naruto," sapa seorang Hyuuga yang tak dikenal oleh Naruto. Pemuda itu nampak puas saat melihat sebuah grafik di layar hologram. Empat orang lainnya di ruangan itu sibuk melepas kabel-kabel _support_ di tubuh Naruto yang kini sudah tak dibutuhkan lagi.

Sementara itu _android_ pirang yang dipanggil Naruto nampak bingung dengan keadaan sekitarnya. "Aku di mana? Bukankah aku sudah mati?" tanyanya.

Pemuda Hyuuga yang Naruto perkirakan berumur 30 tahun itu lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Sebelumnya perkenalkan, aku Hyuuga Neji. Aku anak dari penciptamu, Hyuuga Hizashi."

Mendengar nama _developer_ sekaligus _GM Shinobi Online _tersebut Naruto langsung teringat rasa kesalnya. Maka ia mengacuhkan uluran tangan Neji.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau masih marah pada ayahku. Jadi sebaiknya kau mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Ikut aku."

Neji mengisyaratkan kepada Naruto untuk mengikutinya. Mereka berdua kemudian naik ke lantai 3 dan masuk ke sebuah kamar yang bernuansa _lavender_. Di tengah ruangan ada sesosok gadis yang sedang terbaring tenang.

Naruto langsung mengenali sosok itu saat ia melihatnya. "Hinata-_chan_!" serunya senang sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh Hinata.

Neji menatap pilu pemandangan di hadapannya. "Dia sudah mati."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Dia sudah mati, Naruto," ulang Neji. "Dan dialah yang menyuruh kami untuk menghidupkanmu kembali."

Naruto masih terlihat tak percaya. Ia lalu menarik tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, hanya untuk mendapatkan sesosok tubuh dingin yang tak lagi bernapas. "Jelaskan semuanya. Sekarang," gumam Naruto.

Neji menceritakan semua mulai dari awal mula Hiashi dan Hizashi menemukan _SAI_, Hizashi yang meninggalkan Hiashi untuk mengembangkan _SAI_ berbasis _game_, Hiashi yang membuat _Hyuuga Cyber Company_, menikah, dikaruniai anak, hingga ia yang kehilangan kedua putrinya dalam kecelakaan.

"Itulah alasan dibuatnya _HN001_ alias Hinata, yang gennya berasal dari Hinata asli yang tidak lain adalah sepupuku," jelas Neji menceritakan latar belakang dibuatnya Hinata. "Paman Hiashi khawatir Hinata akan menanggung emosi yang berat sehingga ia cenderung bersikap cuek dan datar kepadanya. Itu juga alasan kenapa Hinata tak pernah diizinkan keluar rumah. Namun paman Hiashi tak tahu, justru sikapnya itu telah memicu emosi lain yang muncul di diri Hinata, yaitu kesepian."

Naruto akhirnya tahu penyebab tatapan kesepian yang dilihatnya saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Hinata.

"Rasa kesepian itu memaksa Hinata untuk mencari teman di _SO_ hingga ia bertemu denganmu. Kau merupakan teman terbaik yang pernah Hinata miliki. Makanya Hinata amat terpukul saat kehilanganmu, Naruto. Saking besarnya rasa sedih yang dirasakannya, KOKORO 1 miliknya rusak dan merembet ke komponen lain termasuk _core SAI_-nya. Padahal sebenarnya saat itu paman Hiashi sudah menyelesaikan KOKORO 2, hati tiruan yang sudah hampir sekuat hati manusia. Karena tak ingin membuat hasil kerja keras paman Hiashi sia-sia, Hinata meminta agar KOKORO 2 yang awalnya diperuntukkan baginya diberikan padamu. Itulah permintaan terakhir Hinata sebelum ia memejamkan matanya untuk selamanya."

Naruto kemudian memegang dada kirinya, tempat KOKORO 2 terpasang. Ada rasa sakit yang mulai muncul di sana, jadi rasa itulah yang dirasakan Hinata saat kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya. Neji menatap Naruto sejenak, saat dilihatnya Naruto mulai tenang, ia melanjutkan ceritanya. "Setelah kematian Hinata, paman Hiashi tak membuang banyak waktu dan segera menemui ayahku di penjara. Paman Hiashi ingin meminta bantuan ayahku mewujudkan permintaan Hinata sekaligus ingin mewujudkan impian mereka melegalkan penggunaan _SAI_."

"Dengan bantuan pengacara muda terhebat se-Jepang, Uchiha Itachi, dimulailah perjuangan melegalkan _SAI. _Diharapkan_ SAI_ akan legal saat diterapkan 3 hukum dasar robot dalam _core SAI_, _Three Laws of Robotics_. Prosesnya tidaklah mudah, begitu penuh dengan birokrasi. Entah sudah berapa puluh kali sidang dilakukan. Entah sudah berapa ratus ahli IT yang dihadirkan. Tapi syukurlah, akhirnya _SAI_ telah berhasil dilegalkan meski membutuhkan waktu 8 tahun."

"Isi dari _Three Laws of Robotics _itu terdiri dari:

1. Robot tidak boleh menyakiti manusia atau membuat manusia dalam bahaya.

2. Robot harus mematuhi perintah yang diberikan manusia kecuali jika perintah itu bertentangan dengan hukum pertama.

3. Robot harus melindungi manusia dan dirinya sendiri selama perlindungan tersebut tidak bertentangan dengan hukum pertama dan hukum kedua."

"Dengan 3 hukum itu yang ditanam di _core_ _SAI_-mu, kau tak akan pernah bisa menyakiti manusia. Kalaupun kau bersikeras melawan manusia, secara otomatis fungsi _self destruct _dalam tubuhmu akan menghancurkan dirimu sendiri. Karena sudah terikat 3 hukum itu, _SAI_ tidak lagi berbahaya dan pemerintah memberikan izin pengembangan _SAI_. Sehari setelah izin pengembangan _SAI_ keluar, paman Hiashi dan ayahku segera mengaktifkan kembali _server Shinobi Online_ yang sempat ditutup selama 8 tahun. _SAI_ dalam _SO_ tak pernah mati atau rusak, mereka hanya berubah statusnya dari 'aktif' menjadi 'non aktif'. Dari sanalah kami mendapatkan _SAI_-mu kembali yang sudah non aktif dan menanamkannya ke dalam tubuh _android_ seperti sekarang. Sedangkan untuk fisikmu yang seperti manusia berusia 16 tahun, itu hanyalah hasil rekayasa genetik. Komponen terpenting pada tubuhmu tetaplah KOKORO, yaitu 'hati' yang telah Hinata berikan untukmu, teman sejati yang sangat disayanginya."

Rasa sakit di dada Naruto tiba-tiba makin menjadi. Namun berapa kuatpun rasa sakitnya, kini komponen itu tak akan rusak. KOKORO versi 2 sudah seperti hati manusia yang bisa bertahan merasakan tekanan emosi yang kuat. Tiba-tiba saja ada aliran air dari kedua mata _shapire_ Naruto.

"Air apa ini? Kenapa tidak mau berhenti mengalir? Dan kenapa dadaku terasa semakin sakit?" tanya Naruto di sela kesakitannya.

"Itu namanya air mata. Air mata akan keluar bersamaan dengan hati yang sakit saat kau merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam, contohnya saat kehilangan orang yang sangat berarti untukmu," jelas Neji sambil melihat Naruto dengan iba. Tentu ini hal yang baru bagi Naruto. Jika dulu sebagai _SAI_ di _game online_ dia tidak dilibatkan dengan _hardware_, maka sekarang sebagai _android_ ia dilibatkan dengan _hardware_ atau 'fisik' jika dalam istilah manusia. Naruto harus mulai belajar merasakan rasa sakit.

Tak lama setelah Naruto 'terlahir' ke dunia, Hyuuga Hiashi menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Ia didiagnosa terkena radiasi yang melebihi ambang batas karena sebagian besar waktunya dihabiskan di lab untuk membuat _KOKORO_ 2. Tapi paling tidak ia mati dengan bahagia karena sudah mewujudkan permintaan terakhir Hinata.

Hyuuga Neji akhirnya ditunjuk sebagai penerus _Hyuuga Cyber Company_, mengingat Hizashi masih ingin fokus mengembangkan _SAI_ dalam _game online_. Di tahun berikutnya, _Shinobi Online_ _Developer Team_ resmi melakukan _merger_ dengan _Hyuuga Cyber Company_ dan memulai _project_ baru, yaitu _**Shinobi Online 2**_.

* * *

_**Wednesday**__**, **__**October**____**10**__**, 20**__**35**__**, **__**07**__**:00 **__**P**__**M**_

_**Main Lobby, Hyuuga Cyber Company **__**– **__**Tokyo**_

"Selamat datang untuk para _gamers_ yang telah hadir di sini," sapa Hizashi kepada ratusan _gamers_ dari seluruh dunia yang beruntung mendapatkan undangan dalam _Grand Launching Shinobi Online 2_.

"Setelah diluncurkan pada tahun 2020, _Shinobi Online_ telah menjadi _game_ tersukses sepanjang sejarah. _Game_ ini telah menjadi _barometer_ _game_ sejenis lainnya. Hari ini, tepat 15 tahun usia _SO_, kami _Shinobi Online_ _Developer Team_ dan _Hyuuga Cyber Company _dengan bangga mempersembahkan, _Shinobi Online 2: Revenge of The Jinchuuriki_!"

Tepuk tangan meriah terdengar dari deretan _audience._

"Bukan hanya itu," tambah Hizashi. "Kami juga akan menghadirkan 9 tamu spesial yang kami yakin sangat familiar bagi kalian."

Keadaan mendadak sunyi setelah itu.

"Keluarlah, _Jinchuuriki!_" teriak Hizashi, tetap bersemangat di fisik yang sudah tak muda itu. Tirai di panggung terbuka dan memperlihatkan 9 _Jinchuuriki, _Gaara, Yugito, Yagura, Roshi, Han, Utakata, Fu, Bee dan Naruto.

"Whoa! Mereka membuat _jinchuuriki_ dalam versi _android_!" teriak para penonton. Kehebohan tercipta setelah itu.

_Android_ yang dilengkapi dengan _SAI_ dan 3 hukum robot memang terus dikembangkan. Naruto adalah yang pertama, selanjutnya adalah _Jinchuuriki_ 1-8, dan tak menutup kemungkinan jika kedepannya setiap _android_ yang diproduksi _Hyuuga Cyber Company_ akan dilengkapi _SAI _dan 3 hukum robot.

Di antara kerumunan, Naruto melihat sosok yang familiar. Maka ia berjalan ke arah _microphone_, keadaan penonton yang heboh tadi kembali sunyi.

Naruto menatap sosok yang dimaksudnya, seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ yang kini sudah dewasa, mungkin umurnya sekitar 26 atau 27 tahun.

Naruto memegang _microphone_ dan menatap tajam sosok itu. "_Come and fight me!_" kata Naruto dengan nada meremehkan.

Sasuke melotot tak percaya, kedua tangannya bergetar, bahkan Karin yang saat itu berada di sampingnya sampai bingung. "Ada apa Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Dia Naruto!" desis Sasuke.

"Aku tahu dia Naruto."

"Maksudku dia Naruto yang dulu pernah meng-_hack SO._" Sasuke memberikan seorang anak laki-laki di pangkuannya kepada Karin lalu berjalan ke antrian untuk mendapatkan nomor _aktivasi_ _game_. Kali ini paket penjualan _SO_ hanya berupa nomor aktivasi, karena _data game-_nya sendiri sudah ada di _internet_, hanya tinggal men-_download_-nya saja.

"Apa maksudmu? Mereka hanya _android _yang dibuat untuk merayakan _launching_ ini_, _bisadibilang mereka hanya model."

"Tidak, aku ingat tatapannya. Dia Naruto yang pernah kubunuh, dan sekarang aku akan membunuhnya lagi," kata Sasuke sambil berlalu.

* * *

_**Saturday**__**, **__**January 5**__**, 20**__**36**__**, **__**08**__**:00 **__**A**__**M**_

_**Aoyama Cemetery **__**– **__**Tokyo**_

Naruto menatap foto Hinata di nisan paling kanan deretan makam di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba seseorang menelponnya.

"Halo?"

"Oy _dude_! Sasuke menyerang _stage_ 1 lagi!"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar Bee mengabarinya hal tersebut. Sasuke memang tak pernah menyerah, pikir Naruto. Ini sudah puluhan kalinya Sasuke menyerang _stage_ 1 dan ia selalu kalah. "Tenang saja Bee, dengan _level_ yang sekarang, Gaara pasti akan menang lagi," ujar Naruto.

"Memangnya kau sedang di mana?" tanya Bee.

"Menemui temanku," jawab Naruto singkat, Bee langsung mengerti dan menutup teleponnya.

Naruto lalu membaca tulisan di nisan milik Hinata, ia memang tak pernah bosan membaca tulisan tersebut.

"Sebuah robot dibuat oleh seorang ilmuwan yang kesepian.

Hasilnya merupakan sebuah keajaiban.

Sayangnya robot itu masih punya kekurangan,

satu hal yang belum bisa dibuat,

yaitu komponen yang disebut _kokoro_.

Keajaiban itu hanya bisa bertahan sebentar,

_kokoro_ terlalu berat untuknya.

Ia tak mampu memikul beban emosi seberat itu,

Sang robot akhirnya mati,

dan tak pernah bergerak lagi.

Namun wajahnya dihiasai senyuman,

dia terlihat seperti bidadari.

_**HN001 – Hyuuga Hinata**_

27 Des 2020 - 25 Feb 2023"

Sudah 13 tahun kepergian Hinata. Bagi Naruto waktu selama itu tak terasa karena fisiknya tak pernah mengalami penuaan. Hanya rambut dan kukunya saja yang tumbuh.

Naruto kembali tersenyum menatap nisan milik Hinata, nisan yang tertancap di atas makam yang sebenarnya kosong, hanya sebagai simbol.

"Naruto-_kun_," panggil seseorang di belakang Naruto.

Senyum Naruto tambah lebar saat menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya. "Kenapa malah mengikutiku ke sini? Bukankah aku menyuruhmu _log in_ duluan ke _SO_?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak mau, soalnya setiap kau ke sini kau akan menghabiskan waktu lama, jadi aku menyusulmu kemari."

Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini makam siapa saja?"

"Oh aku lupa, kau memang belum pernah ke sini sebelumnya ya." Naruto lalu mengisyaratkan kepada sosok itu untuk berdiri di sampingnya.

"Makam yang paling kiri ini milik Hyuuga Hiashi, pendiri _Hyuuga Cyber Company_, makam yang kedua milik istrinya, makam yang ketiga dan keempat milik putrinya Hanabi dan Hinata."

"Hinata?" tanya sosok itu.

Naruto mengusap pelan rambut _indigo_ sosok gadis di sampingnya. "Ya Hinata. Nama yang sama denganmu."

"Lalu makam yang terakhir?" tanya gadis yang ternyata bernama Hinata itu.

"Itu milik _HN001_, atau kami lebih akrab memanggilnya Hinata."

Gadis bermata _lavender_ itu jadi bingung karena terlalu banyak nama Hinata.

"Ahaha, baiklah aku tahu kau bingung," kata Naruto sambil mengacak rambut gadis _lavender_ itu pelan.

"Hinata yang pertama adalah seorang manusia, ia anak kandung Hyuuga Hiashi yang mengalami kecelakaan mobil. Hinata kedua adalah teman baikku, _HN001_, _android_ pertama yang memakai _SAI_, meski akhirnya dia pun mati karena komponen _kokoro_ waktu itu tak sekuat seperti sekarang. Lalu Hinata yang ketiga adalah kau," kata Naruto sambil mengusap pipi 'Hinata' di hadapannya.

"Kau pernah bilang aku ini teman baikmu, lalu barusan kau juga bilang _HN001_ adalah teman baikmu. Jadi sebenarnya siapa yang jadi teman baikmu?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Tentu saja dua-duanya," jelas Naruto.

Hinata nampaknya masih tak puas dengan jawaban Naruto. "Jika disuruh memilih, siapa yang akan kau pilih?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, pertanyaan yang polos, namun cukup membuat Naruto untuk berpikir. Naruto lalu memegang pundak Hinata. "Hey, itu tidak adil. Aku tidak bisa memilih karena kalian berdua sangat berarti untukku. Lagipula sebenarnya kau ini penerus dari _HN001_, tubuhmu yang sekarang adalah tubuh miliknya. Makanya makam _HN001_ yang ada di hadapanmu sekarang kosong, hanya sebagai simbol saja. Rambutmu, kulitmu, mata _lavender_-mu, semuanya sama. Yang membedakanmu hanya _SAI_ versi baru yang dilengkapi 3 hukum robot, _KOKORO_ 2, serta beberapa penyesuaian teknologi yang terbaru. Itulah alasan kenapa kau diberi nama _HN002_ dan dipanggil dengan nama yang sama, Hyuuga Hinata," kata Naruto mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya.

Kali ini Hinata tersenyum puas karena sekarang ia tahu dirinya begitu berarti untuk Naruto. Hinata lalu meraih tangan Naruto. "Sekarang ayo kita _log in_ ke _Shinobi Online_, bukankah kau berjanji akan mengajarkanku jurus baru?" tanya Hinata ceria.

Naruto sedikit terpana melihat senyuman Hinata, senyuman itu senyuman yang sama seperti yang diperlihatkan _HN001_ 13 tahun yang lalu. Itu bukan karena tubuh mereka yang memang sama, tapi Naruto seperti melihat _HN001_ yang kembali hidup di diri Hinata. Naruto baru tersadar dari bayangannya saat Hinata menarik tangannya.

"Ayo cepat."

"Tenanglah, memangnya kau mau kuajarkan apa?"

"_Rasengan_!"

"Ahaha, baiklah... baiklah."

_And then... their friendship goes on... _

_**The End**_

* * *

**A/N:**Apa di ada yang bingung juga mengenai penamaan Hinata yang banyak? Semoga saja tidak. Rangkuman:

**Hinata 1:** Putri dari Hyuuga Hiashi, meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil.

**Hinata 2:** _HN001_, _android_ pertama yang dibuat Hiashi untuk menggantikan anaknya yang meninggal, dibuat dengan _SAI_, _KOKORO_ versi 1 (prototipe), dan gen dari Hinata 1, teman Naruto, sang tokoh utama dari fic ini, mati karena _kokoro_ dan _SAI_-nya rusak.

**Hinata 3:** _HN002_, _android_ yang dibuat _Hyuuga Cyber Company_ atas permintaan Naruto, dibuat dengan _SAI_ versi baru (yang sudah memiliki 3 hukum robot), _KOKORO_ versi 2, dan tubuh milik Hinata 2/_HN001_.

_**Android**_** generasi 1:** Hanabi, Izumo, Kotetsu, dan semua _android_ yang diproduksi _Hyuuga Cyber Company_ sebelum Hinata. Mereka _android_ yang belum memakai _SAI_, hanya _AI_ statis. Sehingga belum bisa mempelajari hal baru jika tidak diperintah manusia, mereka juga tidak memiliki emosi.

_**Android **_**generasi 2:** Hinata. Sudah memakai _SAI_, tapi belum memiliki hati/_kokoro_ yang sempurna.

_**Android **_**generasi 3:** Gaara, Yugito, Yagura, Roshi, Han, Utakata, Fu, Bee, Naruto dan Hinata 3/_HN002_. Mereka sudah memakai _SAI_, hati yang sempurna (_KOKORO 2_), dan _Three Laws of Robotics _sehingga tak berbahaya, karena mereka tak akan pernah bisa menyakiti/membunuh manusia.

Tulisan di nisan Hinata dan judul chapter ini terinspirasi dari lagu _Kokoro_.

Ada pertanyaan menarik dari _reviewer_. Kenapa di sini saya sebut _android_, bukan _cyborg_? Sekalian berbagi ilmu juga ya, pengertian _android_ adalah _robot_ yang dibuat hingga menyerupai manusia, sedangkan _cyborg_ adalah manusia yang diubah agar memiliki fungsi seperti robot baik sebagian misalnya tangannya atau keseluruhan badan. Jadi kalo dari mesin jadi manusia itu _android_, kalo dari manusia jadi mesin/robot itu _cyborg_. Karena itulah, istilah _android_ lebih tepat bagi Hinata dkk. di _fic_ ini.

_That's it_, inilah akhir dari _Shinobi Online_. Terima kasih untuk _reader_ yang dengan setia nunggu _chapter_ terakhir ini. Semoga rasa bosan karena kelamaan nunggu langsung terobati setelah kalian membaca _chapter_ ini dan saya minta tanggapannya lewat _review_ ya, soalnya ini pertama kalinya saya bikin _genre_ _Sci-Fi_.

_**rifuki Log Out**__! _


End file.
